All Hell Breaks Loose
by flipgurlpink11
Summary: The return of an old friend results in the rise of demonic & supernatural forces threatening Angel Grove. Now Tommy & Kim find themeselves caught in the middle & must discover hidden secrets kept that will decide their fate. Read & Review please!
1. A Rise in the West

**All Hell Breaks Loose**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any characters of Power Rangers or Supernatuaral and all I own is the plot and any characters not related to either shows.

**Author's Notes:** The story follows a few years after Turbo and there will be occasional crossovers between Power Rangers/Supernatural with a lot of the references to the supernatural aspects that were in the show. However, the entire story is based in the Power Rangers Universe and so far the story is a Tommy/Kim fic.

**Summary:** A few years after Tommy, Kim and their friends gave up their powers, they thought the danger was gone. However, no one expected to become involved in an all out battle with demonic supernatural forces that will push two lovers and their friends in an battle for their lives.

**Chapter 1: A Rise in the West**

_Angel Grove, California..._

It was a late night and Tommy Oliver found himself awake in the middle of the night in his apartment pacing and sweating from another rough night. Ever since he passed his powers to TJ Johnson, Tommy found himself reconnecting with the love of his life, the former pink Ranger Kimberly Hart. After realizing that she lived out her dreams of competing and training in the Pan Global Games in Florida, Kim wanted to return home and the imfamous "Dear John" letter incident was anicent history. After years of fighting evil and years of facing many trials and obstacles in their relationship, the two of them finally were together living the normal life they dreamed about as teenagers. Kimberly was lying in her bed when she noticed that Tommy was missing as she got up and found him in the living room. Suddenly, she found him clutching his head as he was screaming in pain and Kimberly quickly ran to Tommy's side as she held onto him. She was scared that this has been happening the last few months and Tommy chose to ignore it and keep quiet about his head pains to Kim. He knew what was happening but his fear was of what happened if Kim found out and how she would react.

"Oh my God! It's hurting again! My head!" Tommy yelled clutching his head as he kneeled on the floor, "Oh crap it hurts! What's happening to me?"

"Tommy! Tommy! It's me look at me! C'mon Handsome focus!" Kim replied running to his side, "Tommy what's wrong?"

"Beautiful...is that you?" Tommy said as she held onto him, "Oh Kimberly I don't know why it's happening again."

"What's going on Tommy?" Kim managed to help him settle down and have him sit on the sofa.

"I'm seeing things...like vision things they haunt me every night but it's like they're premotions or something. They seem really real and they're hurting like hell."

"Visions? How long have they been happening?"

"For as long as I can remember...I thought they were like terror nightmares when I was young but I ignored it. Even during my days as a Power Rangers they still occurred. About a year after Trini's accident...they got worse. Whatever I saw in these dreams or visions soon became premotions and things were happening. I was seeing things in these dreams and I wasn't even there but something inside of me told me that they're real Kim. I saw something it was like this demonic omen thing or something and black smoke, a bright omonious white flashing light, a sort of trap for evil spirits, a demon with yellow eyes, a gun and a crossroads were some of the things I see. I can't make any sense of it but then sometimes...I would also have dreams about my biological parents and stuff that happened almost more than 20 years ago."

"Tommy whatever is happening I'm sure it's nothing. Do these visions become real?"

"I'm not sure but they're more like omens of some sort and I hate to say this...but I feel that there is something that is going to happen and we have to prepare ourselves for it. They won't go away anytime soon and I promise you...I'm not going to let anything happen to you." Suddenly they felt the lights flicker as an image of a little girl with brown hair appeared and the two of them jolted as she was fading in and out.

_"Beware...of the rise in the west. A shift in the balance and the occulum, the Devil's Gate has appointed a new leader to take charge of the west. The God Fearing Child is all that stands in the way and will decide the fate of the tide." _The spirit suddenly faded out as Tommy and Kim stood bewildered, shocked and confused by what it meant or the message.

"Okay...so was that a sort of demonic omen or spirit thing?" Kim asked confused and shocked, "Tommy? What's happening?"

"I don't know...but whatever it is I think it wants to bring an all out war," Tommy sighed, "We're about to deal with something beyond our understanding and what we fought...Kim we need answers."

_Stone Canyon, California..._

In the nearby town of Stone Canyon, Rocky DeSantos and Aisha Campbell were driving to the house of their friends Jason Lee Scott and his wife Katherine Hillard-Scott. It was getting a bit windy and cold outside which wasn't normal considering that during the this time of the season. Rocky and Aisha were driving when suddenly a black mist appeared in the middle the road as it was surrounding their car which caused Rocky to almost lose control of the car and smash into a telephone pole. Luckily, they managed to regain control of the car but the black mist just disappeared into the sewer drains as the two of them suddenly stopped the car.

"What the hell was that?" Aisha asked freaked out, "Okay something tells me that's not smoke from a fire!"

"Okay we're thankful to be alive because this is something weird out of the twilight zone," Rocky replied as they parked their car in the Scott driveway, "Jason! Kat!"

"What's going on? It looks like you've guys seen a ghost," Jason said as him and Kat ran out of their house, "Something is happening."

"Yeah we were just surrounded by some black twilight something mist and almost crashed into the telephone pole in front of your house!" Rocky replied.

"We saw the car lose control are you two alright?" Kat asked.

"We're fine just a little shaken up," Aisha replied scared, "I thought stuff like this doesn't happen. Why aren't you guys inside?"

"Because the lights started flickering in our house and if I'm dreaming or not we thought we saw a ghost," Jason said, "Got calls from Billy, Adam and Zack and they're saying that lights are flickering in their houses, they're seeing ghosts and the kicker message I got from Tommy and Kim just topped it off. Tommy was having another one of his headaches again and Kim was freaking out because they saw something saying something a demonic force rising in the west. In all my years I've known those two they've never sounded afraid or confused about something like this."

"We're not even Power Rangers anymore so...why is this all happening again?" Kat asked, "What's going on?"

"It's a question I myself would like to know hun," Jason sighed as he wrapped his arm around his wife, "Whatever happened tonight...this is something we've never dealt with as Rangers but it's more like a warning of some sort."

_Southern Wyoming..._

In the middle of southern Wyoming near an abandon cemetery surrounded by iron railroad tracks, a young African American woman in her early 20's arrived as she was greeted by two brothers in their early 20's in a 1967 Impala and a middle age man driving a pickup truck. The girl was the former yellow Zeo and Turbo Ranger Tanya Sloan meeting up with her hunting friends Dean and Sam Winchester and Bobby Singer outside what they knew was the Devil's Gate, the doorway to Hell. Tanya was working a job out east when the Winchesters called her for assistance with the demonic activity force happening in Wyoming after a second attempt was made to open the Devil's Gate. Ever since she handed her powers over to Ashley Hammond, Tanya found herself called back to her old life of hunting demonic forces, a life that she kept hidden from her friends all her life since she lived in Africa and somehow, it caught up with her again. Thinking that she left the life of fighting evil behind after giving up her Ranger powers, she knew that the fight of demonic forces and the supernatural would never end as long as they existed and it was something she didn't want her friends to be involved in.

"Great meeting spot boys," Tanya replied, "What's going on?"

"Take a look at this," Bobby said pointing to the map, "This is why I called you guys. Demonic activity and omens in the last three months and kids...look carefully."

"It doesn't make any sense," Dean said, "We're here and the Devil's Gate hasn't been open in months after we shut it and defeated Yellow Eyes' lackeys who were going to unleash World War II again, but that didn't happen."

"Let me ask you guys something, how are things out east?" Bobby asked.

"Demonic activity at a bare minimum and not much jobs to work from Ellen," Sam said, "Stopped by the Roadhouse a couple of times and no jobs on the east coast, and not even in the south where a lot of the hoodoo or voodoo activity happen."

"Bobby...what's with the tab mayhem happening on the map here?" Tanya asked, "Why are there so many marks in spots like Washington, Nevada, New Mexico, and specially California?"

"That's what I've been telling you kids...after the second attempt of opening the Devil's Gate was thwarted, I got demonic activity and omens shifting balance from the east coast all the way to the west coast. In the last month, all of this went off the charts and all signs are rising in the west, especially here in Angel Grove, California because it's the hotspot for all of the activity occurring. Something got out of the gate and a small army is heading west to do battle on the western front and if we find the source there, it will stop."

"California? What's in California for the demonic activity to skyrocket on the west coast?" Tanya asked, "Did...you say that the heart of the demonic activities and omens are occurring in Angel Grove? Something is rising in the west and it's massing big. I...need to work this job alone."

"Angel Grove...you're going to take this job alone?" Dean asked, "Tanya you're crazy you don't even know what we're dealing with or explain what is causing a rise in demonic activity in the west! For what we know is hell is spawning and whatever got out from the Devil's Gate is massing an army out in the west and we need every able body out there working the frontlines!"

"Trust me when I say I can handle this one. Besides, Angel Grove has always been known for the paranormal and freaky activity. I...have friends back home who may help although this is not their area of expertise but I need to handle this one. Please...trust me on this one Dean and if the western front fails, I need someone to work the second front."

"And the second front you mean...us?" Sam asked, "Bobby...it's your call."

"I spent years reading about your family's hunting exploits in Africa and knowing you Sloans, it's all about getting the job done," Bobby said, "Like these boys here being the nearest thing I have to sons, I'm worried about sending a girl who I consider a daughter out there on her own to deal with the big bad. I...trust that you can handle this and holler if you need anything we'll be here."

"Thank you Bobby," Tanya replied as she hugged him, Sam and Dean, "Put the word out to everyone that something is rising in the west and if the western front fails, be ready if we end up going to war."


	2. Expect the Unexpected

**Chapter 2: Expect the Unexpected**

_Angel Grove, California..._

A few days has passed since the weird events have occurred, but for Tommy there were some other things on his mind when he saw one morning he woke up as he found Kim coming out of the bathroom and the toilet being flushed. Kim was in the bathroom after throwing up again and she began to notice she was feeling a bit faint, dizzy, and nausea. She was beginning to freak out and she wanted to feel better as Kat and Jason were stopping by for a visit this afternoon. Knowing that Kat was a nurse she made a call to her friend to make a quick stop on her behalf to the pharmacy before arriving at their place. _"Is it possible I could be pregnant?"_ It was the one thing that ran in Kim's mind the whole afternoon, but with the weird events happening how could she celebrate and worst, how would Tommy react to the news?

"Hey Handsome how are you feeling?" Kim asked kissing him, "How's your head doing?"

"It feels better...I'm not in any pain anymore but I'll manage," Tommy smiled, "I'm lucky to have you with you and I'm sorry. I should have been more open about these little visions. I thought you might..."

"You would be under the impression what I think about you might change, but it doesn't. I wouldn't care less about it and as long as you're with me that's all that matters because you're my life now and I couldn't imagine life without you. We've always been known to deal with the unexpected and the abnormal and this...your visions I can get used to them."

"I never told anyone this but when I was fourtheen years old, about a year before I moved to Angel Grove that's when they started. First, I thought they just dreams but some of them weren't pleasant and ended up turning into terror nightmares, however I had a few occassional ones that did benefit me. You know sometimes I thought these visions were a sort of curse and I couldn't explain why they happen or why I saw these things. The best vision I ever had was this one about a girl in pink with camel brown hair and was a gymnast who I met during this karate exhibition against one of her best friends. I dreamt about her for a month before moving here and you know what...she became real and somehow I was destined to meet her in my life because I believed she was of great importance to me."

"You saw me...in one of your earlier visions?" Kim asked curiously, "We were destined to meet weren't we? You never told me...and you didn't need a vision to tell you this. Tommy did you ever have these visions while we were Rangers?"

"Yeah but some of them turned out to be subjective meaning they could change depending on the factor we like to call choice. The dreams I used to have during the time I was losing my Green Ranger Powers was one of the only visions and premotions that I knew would come true. After I got the White Ranger Powers the visions became subjective and most of the time not all of them came true. About a year ago the visions started up again and this time a lot of them were becoming real and these things I saw happened and I didn't know what to do at the time because a lot of them ended up in death. I have a hard time sleeping at night because these visions are back and they're more accurate, frightening, confusing, and they're foreshadowing of things yet to come. I had this one nightmare where I saw this man with yellow eyes, I think it was a demon diguised as a human with yellow eyes and he was shot by this gun that killed him in a cemetery with a large crypt in the middle. He was mentioning something about endgame and that they couldn't stop it but mentioned about something. He was mentioning about one of the special kids, or psychics in this matter that the demonic forces are revolting against and the man with the yellow eyes will be punished for it. Look I didn't ask for this and my whole life has been one mystery after another. Kim...I don't know much about my life and I wish just to live a normal life with you without all of the abnormal stuff happening. What scares me the most is putting the lives of our friends and families in danger because of this and most epsecially...your life."

"Listen I'm not going to let that happen Tommy you know why because I love you and I'll do anything to protect you. You've done so much for me that I'm going to return the favour to you and this time I'm not going to let you face whatever this is alone. I don't care if you have these visions and your life is one big mystery, but remember Tommy you always have your friends here by your side because you're not in this alone. You don't have to do this alone please...whatever will happen let us carry the burden together c'mon you haven't forgotten what being a Ranger is about right? We're all in this together and it's time our friends knew the truth. Hey you weren't afraid to open up to me why are you worried about opening up to them? Trust our friends Tommy it is something we need to do." A minute later Kimberly suddenly felt dizzy as she fainted on the ground scaring Tommy as he caught her.

"Kimberly! C'mon speak to me!" Tommy yelled, "Beautiful are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine Tommy just...a little flushed that's all," Kim replied, "It's nothing to worry about...we'll find out in a few hours."

"What are you talking about? How long has this been happening?"

"A couple of weeks I guess. Look I talked to Kat earlier and there might be a possibility that...I might be pregnant Tommy. Look I didn't know whether to tell you or not after everything that happened in the last few days, you worrying about me being pregnant would add double stress on you. If there is a possibility that I might be...do you think we would be ready to become parents? I'm kinda nervous if the prospect of being a mother because with everything that happened with my parents I sometimes doubt I would be a good parent myself."

"C'mon do you think I'll leave you alone to face this alone? If you're pregnant I'm not going to leave you to face this alone. Besides...this is a two person job and if you help me break the news to our friends about my little vision secret, you have to promise me you take the pregnancy test to make sure you don't kill me with worry about you. If we do become parents or not, I wouldn't imagine not having kids without you because this is what I want minus the whole danger aspect. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, get married and have kids that our friends would spoil rotten and grow old with you together and live happily ever after. I promise you we'll be fine."

_Angel Grove Cemetery..._

Meanwhile, Billy stopped by the cemetery to pay a visit to Trini's grave. It sadden him since today has been one year since she died in the car accident in which out of the two of them he survived. He always stopped by once a month since her death to visit Trini's grave, but with everything that happened recently he hadn't found time to visit. Billy left yellow orchids by her headstone and a ring on top of it.

"Hey Trini it's me just making my promise to visit you," Billy sighed, "It's been a year and it still hurts sometimes but I'm learning to get on with my life. It's something you have wanted to do and although the pain doesn't go away...you learn how to deal with it. However it's like what they used to say...dying changes everything. You know sometimes I wish you were here to help me figure out things but things recently have gotten weirder. I know wherever you are you're keeping an eye on all of us that I wish we could use some divine intervention to help us. You know things in Angel Grove keeps getting weirder and weirder but the last few days something odd happen and I don't have any scientific explanation for that but what the heck instead of moping every month about how it is dealing with your death, I want to be able to come and see you and tell you about what is going on..."

Billy was to continue when he noticed a few visitors in the cemetery walking towards him. For some odd reason their eyes were black and something in Billy's mind kicked back into Ranger mode as he got into fighting stance and the next minute he had like about five or six of these things after him. Billy quickly ran out of the cemetery in the middle of the day with these things coming after him until he saw Zack and Adam.

"Hey Billy we just wanted to check up..." Zack replied as Billy told them to get in his car, "Billy!"

"Get in the car!" Billy yelled as all three of them piled into Billy's car, "I think I got possessed people after me who are being controlled by demons!"

"Demons I thought they weren't real!" Zack replied.

"Run because I got like a mob of people after me," Billy panicked trying to start up his car, "Why isn't never a good day to visit my dead girlfriend? First the dark black cloud a few nights ago now this! I can't kill them because they're people but their eyes were black what the hell is happening?"

"Was it like they were possessed or something?" Adam asked, "I thought the exorcist wasn't a real thing but it comes to show expect the unexpected!"

"We know who you are," one of demons replied, "You can't protect them forever! Our leader is rising in the west to claim what is hers!"

"So I'm concluding those things are demons and since we got no powers to fight them off we'll rely on the next best thing," Billy said as he put his car into drive and ran over the mob of demons and sped off with his friends inside, "Let's hope my car is insured for this because I'm not going to be held accountable for a few casualties!"

"She will not be happy about this," another demon said as it turned around and saw a familar face, "You..." A minute later a knife went into the demon's body as it dropped to the ground revealing Tanya behind armed with a knife.

"I thought you guys missed me but no one messes with my friends," Tanya said as she stabbed the demon, "You son of a bitch! Anyone else want to tango?"

"I know that knife! Where did you get it?"

"A little present courtsey of one of your own," Tanya smiled as she fought and stabbed every demon in her path, "I like to called this the Witchblade...a little toy good for gutting you guys dead." After she defeated them, Tanya disposed of the bodies andfollow her friends to keep them out of danger. "I guess the party is going to begin soon...how do I explain this to them? Oh well at least I got Ruby to thank for this...wherever she is and Sam for letting me borrow it."

_Tommy and Kim's place..._

"How much longer Kat?" Kim asked as she was in her bedroom with Kat and Aisha after taking a pregnancy test, "It's been killing me all day to know."

"About ten more minutes don't worry you know you're not alone in this," Kat said, "Whatever the test shows I will take it as my priority to act as your medical consult under the condition that..."

"I know the deal we made between the four of us. Sorry Aisha to leave you out of it."

"No hard feelings Kim," Aisha smiled, "We all know about the fourway pact between you, Tommy, Jason and Kat."

"If either one of us ended up pregnant between Kat and I, Jason and Kat would be the baby's godparents as first choice and vice versa depending on which of us two gets knocked up first," Kim said, "With everything happening and all of these weird occurrances happening there is a chance something bad will happen to ruin Tommy and I."

"Don't think that way girl you have to trust us when we say that you and Tommy will be good parents," Kat said, "Just because of the freaking incidents happening in the last few days we know you guys would be prepared for anything. Whatever evil gets thrown our way we'll make sure you guys are safe from any danger and I'm sure Tommy will always be by your side."

"Thanks you guys," Kim said as she heard the timer go off, "I guess it's now or never to find out."

"Are you ready for this?" Aisha and Kat asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be," Kim said as she walked into the bathroom to retreive the pregnancy test, "Cross your figures guys."

Back in the living room, Tommy was with Rocky and Jason as they told Tommy their experiences of what happened a few days ago after hearing Tommy's secret about having visions. They were all waiting for the news from the girls in regards to the pregnancy test Kim was taking. Tommy had a lot of things running in his mind but he was glad his friends were there to support him and come to terms of some of the things he kept secret from them for years. Now all he wanted to know was the news about Kimberly.

"Hey guys I just want to make sure we're all cool with this," Tommy said, "You know about the whole...well vision thing and stuff I'm sorry I could have told you guys about this."

"Listen bro we understand why you would want to keep this a secret from us or your parents," Jason added, "You were scared and frightened and if people thought you were crazy you feared that you end up seeing a psychologist or even in a mental hospital. We've been best friends for a long time and just because you can see things doesn't make you any different than us no matter what others would say. We're bros and I wouldn't think of you any differently and your lucky to have a girl like Kimberly stand by you through all of this. And don't think for one second that these weird incidents were caused by you because c'mon we're used to the abnormal and paranormal happening with everything we've been through."

"Thanks Jason at least that's one thing I can get off my chest...now I got to wait for the other one."

"Oh yeah how long exactly does it take for girls to use the bathroom?" Rocky asked, "Are they having a slumber party in there or what?"

"I'm just anxious and nervous about the prospect of being...a father," Tommy said, "Look speaking from experience of being adopted and all and not knowing much about my birth parents what if I'm not a good dad to this kid? I have visions of weird things out of the oridinary happening and to top it there is a possibility that my girlfriend maybe pregnant which would put us in more danger and I'm fearing not only for my safety, you guys, but most of all...Kimberly's. I've been through this before and I can't bare to put her through another round of this. I want to have a life and future with Kim because she's my life and she's the best thing that ever came into my life."

"I know it's hard and if these events happen I promise my best friend on my life that you will get through this and give my little sis the future and life she always dreamt of having with you since you were teenagers," Jason said putting a hand on his shoulder, "We're all in this together and if there is a fight coming our way we'll stick together through it."

"Count me in," Rocky said, "Tommy, you and Kim deserve to have a normal life, even all of us deserve that too."

A few moments later they heard the bathroom door open and Kimberly walk out into the living room with Aisha and Kat with smiles on their faces. They joined their significant others as Kim joined Tommy and held his hand. She had the pregnancy test in her hands and the look on Tommy's face as he smiled with tears in his eyes as well as Kim showed that this was going to be life changing news.

"You don't have to wait any longer," Kim smiled handing him the test, "We're...having a baby."

"You're pregnant Beautiful?" Tommy smiled hugging her, "You're having my baby? We're going to be parents?"

"Our baby...you're going to be a father. I can't believe we're going to have a baby just how Kat and Jason are in line to be our baby's godparents. I schedule an appointment and I let Kat be our doctor during the whole pregnancy so we'll go in for a sonogram to see how far I'm into my pregnancy. I'm a hundred percent pregnant that I even took two other tests that came out positive...but knowing Mr. Worry here I schedule the appointment just to be on the safe side."

"At least something good came out of this Beautiful. In a few months we're going to have a little boy or girl and start our own family."

"What about us?" Rocky asked jokingly, "When do Aisha and I get to be godparents?"

"Probably when Kat and I have a kid," Jason replied as he congratulated his two best friends, "So my little sis and my best bro are having a baby. This is worth celebrating."

"Well he can the godfather to our baby it is a fair deal honey," Kat said to Jason, "You get to be fun Uncle Rocky."

"Thanks Jas man we're going to be parents," Tommy smiled, "What more can we ask for?"

The celebration was intrupted when they heard a knock on the door as Aisha opened the door to find Billy, Zack and Adam running into the apartment leaving their friends confused and curious to know what is going on with them. A minute later Aisha let out a scream as a spirit of two little boys appeared as their faces turned vicious and were about to attack Aisha at the door catching her friends attention. Then they saw a black mist appear again near the windows of Tommy and Kim's apartment as everyone backed away from the windows. The spirits were about charge at Aisha when she saw a familar face armed with an iron weapon, knife and a bag dispose of the spirits as she grabbed Aisha and dragged her into the apartment. The gang was quickly notified of Tanya's presence as she came in.

"What the hell was that?" Aisha said frightened as Rocky came to her aid.

"It's the same thing like the night before," Tommy said, "Just stay close to me Beautiful."

"Everybody back from the windows!" Tanya ordered as she began to pour from her bag salt on the window sills, "At least it keeps these bastards away for awhile. Aisha will be alright don't worry those spirits won't harm her as long as your armed with iron. Tommy...I need you guys to pour a line of salt by the door."

"Tanya?" Adam said as he approached her, "What's going on? How did...you know about those things?"

"Is the salt line secure?" Tanya asked Tommy and Kim, "Did you pour it?"

"We're good for now what's with the salt?" Kim asked, "And were those spirits evil?"

"We're good for now," Tanya replied as she turned to her friends, "They're not going to stop and we got ourselves a fight on our hands. I think...it's time I tell you guys of what I've been up to these last few years."


	3. The Double Life of Tanya Sloan

**Chapter 3: The Double Life of Tanya Sloan**

_Tommy and Kim's place..._

Everyone was still in shock and confusion as they were attacked again by evil spirits and paranormal forces. Aisha was still shaken up about nearly being attacked by two spirits of a couple of dead boys and Tommy and Kimberly didn't expect that their celebration to turn into another freakish nightmare. However what surprised everyone in the room was how Tanya suddenly came in and diffused the situation making them question what she was doing. Since graduation and giving up their powers in the last few years, everyone managed to stay in contact with one another, all except for Tanya. They were all eyeing her curiously as she took out stuff from her small bag containing a couple of things they didn't know of and it was hard to make sense of it all.

"Okay they're gone for now but we need to find out where those spirits came from," Tanya said as she turned to Tommy and Kim, "Is there...any history of accidents that happened in your building a few years back? It might give us some information as to who those boys were that attacked Aisha."

"Not until you tell us what's going on," Tommy replied, "Look Tanya we appreciate you suddenly coming to our aid and helping us but we need answers first. How...did you know about dealing with those spirits, or whatever the hell you call those things. In the last few days things have gotten strange here and we thought the danger was done until we all started experiencing and encounter some kind of poltergeist bullshit happening and we can't explain it! Please enlighten us of what's going on because we're all now under the assumption you might shed some light for us!"

"How do you want me to explain where I've been in over two years?" Tanya asked pacing around, "Where do I start? I'm not sure how to tell you guys this because I myself don't know how to handle revealing apart of my life I've kept secret from everyone I knew for years and you guys are my best friends and people I love and care about. I prayed that this part of my life didn't come back and it has now hit home...the one place I didn't want it to come to."

"Tanya you can trust us," Adam said, "You were out of contact with us for a long time and we didn't know if you were safe or not. We're your friends and we just want to help."

"Adam's right besides...with the eerie events happening," Kim added, "You did save us from another paranormal experience."

"Trust me when I say that I've seen worse things and scarier things in my lifetime. You want the truth here it goes...I'm a hunter, and not the type of hunter that hunts animals. I mean I'm a hunter...of demonic, supernatural and paramormal forces that have long existed. It's obvious people say that there are no such things as ghosts well they're wrong and believe me they're alive, existing and damn as hell annoying to deal with. I've been a hunter all my life and raised as one even back home in Africa because there are things out there people can't explain and are in danger of and it's our job to fight them. I dealt with a lot in my years: demons, spirits, mythical lores, witches, hellbound forces, the whole nine yards and not a day goes by where thousands of lives are saved or either killed by these things. My parents raised me and my siblings into this life and there are other hunters like us out there right now fighting these things to protect the lives of many people as possible. What you guys were experiencing the last few days this is stuff I run into everyday why because it's part of the job and I know it's too much to stomach in...and some of you may think I'm nuts or mental monty saying this but it's true and I don't care if you accept it or not. All I'm giving you guys is the honest truth because that is how much I at least owe to the people I care about in this world."

"So...you're a paranormal demonic hunter?" Jason asked, "Why didn't...you tell us years ago about this?"

"I think when I became a Ranger it felt like this new life started and I was leaving an old one behind when I met you guys," Tanya continued, "People in Africa thought what my parents, my family and a few others back home did was outrageous that a lot of them were in denial until they witness it first hand. How would feel when you were eight years old and your mother had a hoodoo priestress teach you hoodoo for your eighth birthday because there were evil spirits stalking your village and it was your job to protect the villagers and ward off spirits? I didn't have a normal childhood considering the fact that I assumed my parents were antique collectors and researchers which they were and oh yeah on the side they were hunters? How could I tell my friends that part of my life? I couldn't tell them that my house is filled with new age occult items used for incantations, spells, exorcisms, or weaponary like guns, silver knives, salt, iron, or books on all the paranormal or supernatural info you can get your hands on? If I told you guys this long ago then I would put your lives in danger as well because everytime people we loved came across the things we've seen or experienced, they would get hurt. I couldn't afford to let that happen to any of you."

"Look we're not mad at you Tanya for that part of your life a secret from us," Kat smiled at her best friend, "We've missed you for the last few years and hey...you're not the only one that dealt with the abnormal. Hasn't your experience as a Power Ranger taught you anything? We deal with the abnormal in this town everyday and it's our jobs to fight it. Whatever forces you hunters dealt with can't be as bad as the ones we fought when we were Rangers and whatever hellspawn is coming our way, we're with you and you're not going to face this alone."

"Kat's right and we're your friends here Tanya," Tommy added as he was searching in his closet, "We're not letting our friend face this alone. So to answer your question about any history of recent accidents that happened in my and Kim's building here's a report from the paper nine months backs. It...was an accident where two boys were smothered to death. We heard the tenant awhile back about hearing voices on the fifth floor of children and reports of sightings of kids in front of the door of apartment 316."

"Okay...so we're dealing with the vengeful type spirits," Tanya said as she took the article, "According to the report it was stated the mother was committed into a mental institution a few days laters for the murders. Funny that there are no reports of any murders happening in the apartment, but tenants complaining about hearing children's voices and recent occupants leaving. It means they're bounded to that place due to the tramatic experience they were part of and people who lived in that unit are either harmed by them lashing out for what their mother did...they don't understand but they need to know."

"Come to think of it we did hear the manager getting complaints about apartment 316 on the fifth floor," Kim said, "He can't find decent tenants and many are saying the place is huanted for months. I think the family that lived there went by the name of Trueman, yeah the mother was Andie Trueman, a single mother suffering from severe bipolar manic depression of two twin boys: Riley and Logan Trueman. The death was a shock to us in the building it was like a police parade for months."

"Okay so that narrows the field down...at least I know where in the cemetery to look," Tanya said as she was getting up, "Alright so since you guys learned about my life as a hunter I need to do my job and get rid of these things. Actually it's more like dispose of them to let them rest...but I may need help dealing with vengeful spirits especially those of children."

"What happens to vengeful spirits?" Rocky and Aisha asked.

"They'll pretty much be hostile towards the living so the plan is some sort of final confrontation," Tanya said as she lead Tommy, Kim and the others outside to her car, "Don't worry guys we're safe for now we just need a couple of supplies and a few things to deal with."

Tanya took the others to car and opened her trunk and lifted the floor to reveal a supply of weaponary to her friends. After giving them a quick overview of what to do she instructed Tommy, Kimberly, Jason and Kat with her ghost hunting equipment including her EMF reader, her infrared temperature sensor, ion meters, items for a summoning ritual and dowsing rods while she took the others to the cemetery as she explained that they were going to find the graves of the Trueman Twins.

"What's with the shovels?" Billy asked, "And why are we heading to the cemetery?"

"Tommy, I need you, Kim, Jason and Kat to head up to the apartment and try to find a way to summon the Trueman Twins back into the apartment," Tanya ordered, "You guys want to know what my job is like on a daily basis you're going to see it first hand. This is basic paranormal hunting equipment to give your eyes an idea of what is out there. The EMF reader is used to measure unexplained magnetic fields, the infrared temperature sensor will indicate the cold spots and you will experience a drop in room temperature with spiritual presences. The ion meter is used to detect negative ions, and the dowsing rods is kind of like the paranormal metal detector to feel spirits. The book instructs you on what you need to use to summon them and be careful...vengeful spirits will lash out on the living so I suggest you wear these." Tanya gave them charms that protected them from spirits as the others loaded up and headed to the cemetery.

_Angel Grove Cemetery..._

"So we're out here in the middle of the night going grave hunting to get rid of some spirits haunting Tommy and Kim's apartment?" Zack asked, "This is normal for you right?"

"That is so true Zack and believe me when I say that this job does have a lot of illegal crime dodging boundaries to it," Tanya added, "Oh yeah forgot to mention we need to find the graves, dig them up, pour sulfur and salt on the bones...and burn them. That's the only way to get rid of spirits."

"Wow that is so illegal and not to mention we're descrating two graves!" Adam yelled, "Why didn't you tell us that?"

"You said you wanted to help so I'm giving you guys the opportunity to help me even if we're crossing the lines of the law here," Tanya said to Adam, "I know it's hard to stomach all this in Adam but you have to trust me when I tell you it's not always a clean job!"

"Guys just stop," Aisha said, "I...believe her because stuff like this does exist in our culture. Isn't that right Zack?"

"Tanya does have a point about the whole Hoodoo stuff," Zack added, "Stuff like that is real powerful traditional magic at hand."

"We're here the graves of Riley and Logan," Billy said as they found the graves, "What's next?"

"We got a bag full of salt, sulfur and matches," Tanya said as she handed the shovels to her friends, "We got a couple of graves to dig before sunrise. Make sure you pour salt around the graves for our protection."

They all began to start digging up the graves of the Trueman boys with Billy, Rocky and Aisha digging up Riley's grave and Tanya, Adam and Zack digging up Logan's grave for the next little while. It was unreal of what they were doing digging up graves but they looked at Tanya as if she was normally fine with doing this, however it was part of Tanya's job as a hunter. After a little while they finally reached the coffins and pried them open with a crowbar as Tanya was pouring the salt, sulfur and matches over the remains. Her friends were coming to terms of her double life of protecting and saving lives from demonic and supernatural forces but as they were digging many of them were wondering if there was a reason behind Tanya's return to Angel Grove?

_Tommy and Kim's apartment..._

Meanwhile, Tommy and Kimberly headed up to apartment 316 with Jason and Kat to track down Logan and Riley Trueman's spirits. It was shocking and yet surprising to hear from Tanya about her life as a hunter but it felt like this night was full of surprises. One minute Tommy and Kim were celebrating the news of having a baby and the next minute they found themselves being attacked by the spirit of the Trueman boys and now tracking them down. They were beginning to feel anxiety and fear of dealing with paranormal and supernatural forces because for one this was something they never dealt with and for another it was just unreal to them.

"So sis this has turned out to be one hell of a night," Jason said as he held the ion meter, "I'm getting faint ionic readings on this thing. I don't know how Tanya does this all her life but I'm starting to believe that there are things out there we can't explain."

"You know I didn't expect our celebration to turn into an all out ghost hunt," Kim said as she looked at the infrared temperature sensor, "Temperatures dropping like crazy I'm beginning to feel cold here. How is that EMF reading Handsome?"

"Whoever made this thing must be a tech genius in the abnormal so I'm guessing this thing is saying there is a high electronic magnetic field reading and their hear. The only question is Beautiful is where are they?"

"Can't believe that our night has turned out like this," Kim sighed, "What else could happen?"

"Guys...I'm picking up something in the bedroom," Kat said as the dowsing rod was reacting to one of the bedrooms, "Let's get this over with. Jason we need the book."

"Alright let's do this," Jason replied as they set up the stuff and performed the summoning ritual to contact the Trueman boys, "Look...the equipment is going haywire."

"It means they're here," Tommy said as he suddenly felt a bit nausea and faint prompting Kim to grab his arm, "I feel them...they're confused, scared and hostility is rising! Kim!"

"Wait...you can feel what they're feeling?" Kim asked suddenly, "Tommy...where are they? Jason, Kat keep doing the ritual!"

"We have to get out of here now!" A few moments later the two of them felt something push them inside the bedroom as the door locked hearing their friends scream. "Jason the door to the bedroom!" Kat yelled as they saw the bedroom door shut with Tommy and Kim locked inside. Kat tried to break the door down with Jason's help but something was keeping them locked inside. "Jason it's not opening! Tommy and Kimberly are inside!"

"I'm trying to break it down but something is holding it back!" Jason yelled, "Tommy! Kimberly! Are you guys okay?"

"We're fine just open the door! Tommy's not feeling well!" Kim said with concern holding onto Tommy, "Dammit stupid door!"

"Kim...they're here," Tommy managed to get Kim's attention as the spirits of the Trueman twins appeared in front of them with the impression that they were going to harm them. For some reason Tommy felt a strange sensation inside of him as they stood in from of them staring them down and looking around the room. "You have to stop...and let go and move on from this place. We know what happened to you guys but you can't linger here forever. What's done is done and you can't change the past...please just don't hurt us for what your mother did to you."

"_Mother didn't mean to hurt us...and mother did her penance and we helped her make peace with her God," Logan's spirit replied, "We lash out because we are bounded to this place and we can't rest because she won't let us. She told us that the ones who help the God Fearing Child must be punished. We cannot rest and we're force to rise every night to keep our domain in the world. We want to go home with mother but she won't let us...because they know about you and the one who will help bring upon the twilight. We're here to caution you and fulfill our obligation to warn you before we leave this place."_

"What the hell are you talking about? Do...you know about the occurrences that happened to my friends and I the last few days?"

_"It's one of many things to come," Riley's spirit said in an errie voice, "Our kind talk about her...the one who hides behind the face of innocence. She's rising in the west and the Devil's Gate has let her rebellion out to range an all out war on humanity. Beware the eyes of white! The God Fearing Child is what stands in her way...the last of the yellow line, but a deadly adversary if balance is thrown. Don't give into the pit at all cost and keep caution of the twilight lurking! Our time is now done and we're released from our domain. Heave our warning...two in one will set the motion off!"_

_"_Is something...going to happen to us?" Kim asked Tommy, "This all doesn't make sense."

A few moments later Tommy and Kimberly were blinded by a flash of light as they saw the spirit of the Trueman Twins insenarate meaning that Tanya and the others must have burnt the bones and dug the graves. The door opened as the two of them found themselves reunited with Kat and Jason as Kimberly and Tommy quickly called up Tanya and the others because after their encounter with the Trueman Twins they wanted answers really badly with the warning that they got from them. After they completed their task in apartment 316 they headed back to Tommy and Kimberly's place where Tanya returned a little bit later from the cemetery.

"Are you guys alright?" Tanya asked, "Are the Trueman Twins gone?"

"Yeah they disappeared and it worked," Tommy said, "I guess you guys managed to burn the bones. Where are the others?"

"They're at the cemetery just digging back the gravesites...just to not leave any trail that we were there tonight. Tommy, Kimberly, are you guys okay? I know whatever has been happening the last few days to you guys and all of us has pretty much been a little weird."

"They were pretty much haunting the place for a reason Tanya and whatever the hell is happening here in Angel Grove these last few days there's a purpose behind it. I can't explain what they told Kim and I but all I know is that they're warning us about something big. I'm guessing you returned home not because of a job, but you know that there is something big happening and I'm getting this weird feeling that we're going to be apart of it. They locked us in there for a reason and I'm saying this on behalf of all of us...you've been trained all your life as a hunter and now you need to return the favor to us and help us understand what's going on. Whatever is coming I know inside we have to prepare and you're the only one that can help us Tanya."

"Tanya...is there something that is going to come down here in Angel Grove?" Kim asked, "The attacks they happened for a reason and the Trueman Twins and whatever crap is happening is just a sample of things yet to come."

"Something big is going to happen and it will lead out to an all out war on the western front," Tanya sighed, "I came back...because this job is one that I can't let other hunters help me with and you guys are the only ones I can trust. I let you guys in on a big secret and I'm not going to lie to you...there's a war coming our way and it's not from outer space or any alien or intergalatic being threatening to take over earth, but it's something that has long existed for a long time. Someone or something is bringing a hellspawn war...and the source of it is coming right here in Angel Grove. No Ranger powers, no zords, no high tech weaponary, this is something beyond what we ever faced and it's an evil that has long existed that we doubt to believe in. I'm asking you...there's a war coming are you guys prepared to fight it? Are you in or out?"

"Whatever is happening...I'm going to do whatever it takes to protect you and our baby from this," Tommy said to Kim, "Something tells me we're the two that will play the biggest role in this so count me in."

"Hell or not...I'm not going down without a fight," Kim replied, "We're all in this together."

"Us too," Kat and Jason said, "Just tell us what we need to know."

"Okay then it's settle," Tanya said as she sharpened up her knife, "We got work to do!"


	4. Seeking Questions & Answers

**Chapter 4: Seeking Questions & Answers**

_Tanya's Place..._

After witnessing their first hunting job and receiving another unxplained warning, Tommy and Kimberly decided to notify their landlord that they were moving out of their apartment and after a long conversation with Tommy's parents, they decided to move into the Oliver House. It made their living situation suitable for them since Tommy's parents would be out of town travelling for the next year and second it was for conveience that they were close to their friends. Tanya took up residence at her family's house since her parents were out of town working another hunting job for awhile and getting updates from her brothers and sisters that they have took turns stopping by to check up on the place. She decided since this was her home it was best to return and stay put for once instead of living on the road over the last two years staying in motels and scraping by on money she either earned gambling or playing on the road. However, her homecoming came at a price that now that her secret was out in the open to her friends, they were now involved in her fight and she had to teach them everything there is to know about hunting, but first she needed a lot of answers so she made a call to the Roadhouse.

"Roadhouse, this is Ellen speaking," she heard Ellen on the other end, "Tanya, how are you doing?"

"It's great to hear from you Ellen. How are things on the eastern front holding up?"

"Pretty dry as a bone, I'm guessing you're calling to see if Bobby or the Winchester Boys stopped by. Bobby is here right now I'm kind of short staffed and Jo and I can't run this place alone so Bobby decided to stop by for a few days. Sam and Dean are working a job in Kentucky right now we haven't heard from them but they'll be fine. So Tanya have you checked your mail in the last few days?"

"Yeah I'm opening up Bobby's care package right now." Tanya opened up an envelope that she received in the mail from Bobby and it was a roadmap of the United States but with particular spots marked with devil's trap signs on them, "Wait a second...Ellen where's Bobby?" A moment later she began to hear Bobby's voice on the other end.

"Tanya, how's it going sweetie?" she heard Bobby on the other end, "I taking that this call my care package has already reached you. I mailed it out the minute you left Wynoming because if you managed to find your platoon then you guys got to start talking strategies. Whatever got out of the Devil's Gate is hitting the western front at full force taking a couple of places as hotspots for demonic activity. Angel Grove is the central core so my best bet is you see all those locations marked on the map with the devil's trap signs, if you can train your platoon on our line of work, take out those hotspots to lessen the enemy attack."

"These locations such San Deigo, Forks, Phoenix, Portland, Santa Fe, Lewiston, Yuma are all potential hotspots? Demonic activity is rising off the charts in these partiuclar places and we have to work jobs in these places? It's really nice that we got our work cut in and not to mention that the last few days hasn't been so great what so ever and this is not the homecoming I expected because I come home and I find myself on the job once again. My friends are now seeing the things I've seen all my life and trying to make sense of it and asking them to get involved they volunteered to put their lives on the line for what? We don't even know what this all out thing wants and why it's waging a war on our front here my friends have just systematically put their lives on the line here."

"Have you done your all out ranting girlie? You really want answers to all your questions use your skills and resources. Heck, have you checked your house and gosh after I helped you raid Bela's old loft in New York of the occult blowout sale, you haven't forgotten the spirit board c'mon have you. That's like the ham radio of the afterlife and the paranormal. I heard about the numerous spirit sightings in your town they've been talking have they?"

"Yeah encounter a pair of twin spirits that lived in an apartment building of two of my friends, one them is pregnant and this is not a time for her to worry about this crap. However, they moved out of their building after we burnt the bones and disposed of them, but they warned them about something, actually these two have been getting visits from our undead friends warning them about this war and what's going to happen. Bobby...I think out of all my friends here, Tommy and Kimberly somehow are going to play a major role in all of this, the only question is how and who is out trying to get the bounty. From what they told me the only they kept mentioning is about some so called God Fearing Child and the last of the yellow line."

"Oh for Christ's sakes it doesn't dawn to you that whatever the hell your friends encountered is telling them that the last of the yellow line is a freaking "special children" like our boy Sam," Bobby replied shocked, "Tanya...you know Sam's story about him and others like him with psychic abilities who were all visited by The Yellow Eyed Demon when they were six months old. You know the story how Yellow Eyes bled into them, gave them demon blood and their abilites and abducted them and took them to Cold Oak, North Dakota and pit them against one another to see which one will lead their army. Not one of them survived, except for Sam for disclosed reasons which will be another story, but Yellow Eyes is dead. Sam's psychic abilities have diminished since Yellow Eyes' demise, but whoever these spirits are calling the God Fearing Child it means that Hell wants them pretty badly either dead or alive. Yellow Eyes maybe dead, but that son of a bitch has covered his tracks damn well. You need to get yourself on the move asap and I suggest you start with the spirit board, the undead pretty much don't shut up twenty four seven."

"Thanks Bobby I'll get onto it," Tanya replied hanging up the phone as she went to retreive her spirit board. A few moments later she heard a knock on the door as it was Jason and Adam as she let them inside, "Hey guys...what brings you by?"

"We were running a few errands for Tommy and Kimberly by assisting them in moving their stuff back into the Olivers' house," Jason said, "They're still shaken up about what happened with the Trueman Twins and it's freaking Tommy out, especially now with Kimberly being pregnant. Adam and I told them we'll handle packing up the rest of their things in the apartment while they see Kat at the doctors. The two of them want answers really badly because I'm worried about the both of them and the threat this time their the ones in real danger."

"I know what you mean," Tanya said as she was laying the spirit board on her table, "That's why I'm going to consult my little ham radio to get some answers. I know how much you want to help them Jason, so do I and we don't know who is out to get them or anything for that matter. Spirits don't like to shut up and spend all enterity gossiping so maybe they can fetch us a little 411."

"So this spirit board thing is like a ouija board in a way?" Adam asked, "How accurate is this thing?"

"One hundred percent pure occult magic tuning in the works Adam. This is the real stuff and I've seen this in works many times. They may gave us an idea of what we need to know so both of sit and really focus. One of the first lessons of using pagan and occult objects is the power and how accurate it works. It channels anything that is beyond this plain of reality. They'll talk when we make them talk but it depends on who you contact." A few minutes later Tanya turned on her radio as she played traditional African music. "However there are a few oathodox ways to make contact mostly the spirits I tend to contact have a strong infatruation with African Music."

"I wanna help our friends as much as possible and I can't worry about Tommy and Kimberly's lives in danger because of this," Jason said as the three sat down, "We need to know what we're up against in order to get a better advantage of things. Those two are going to have a baby in a couple of months and if those forces find out about the baby, they'll be in even greater risk. It seems like this so called war coming has a purpose and it's to take out this God Fear Child and what the hell is the Twilight?"

"Tanya...it's moving," Adam replied as they saw the pointer on the board move, "Look...it's spelling something."

"Quick reaction time from them," Tanya ordered the guys, "You two keep your hands on the pointer while I start decoding what they're saying. Wait it's answering about the Twilight the Truemans mentioned. It says it's the birth of a new order that will put the world unbalanced because heaven and hell will fight over it. Wait...they know what I'm thinking and they're answering my questions without me saying it out loud."

"You want to know about who is this leader the demonic army in the west is waiting for and the God Fearing Child?" Jason asked, "Probably these spirits have the power of farsight to see into the future and tell us who it is."

"It's moving again," Adam said as him and Jason looked at the pointer, "How do you know what each symbol means or how to decode it?"

"The board is in anicent Latin," Tanya said, "I found a way to translate it a few years back and it made reading the spirit board easier to translate and decode. They say the leader of the demonic army that broke out of the Devil's Gate hides behind the face of innocence, meaning it's definitely a demon and it's in possession of a body. Oh crap...I heard of the name before of this leader who wants a war and believe me I heard stories about her. She is hell bent on getting rid of this God Fearing Child because they'll bring upon the Twilight and they're pretty much the greatest threat to her."

"Who is it?" Jason asked, "Did you manage to get a name of both?"

"They say...The God Fearing Child is close and that they'll going to face many trials along the way and awaken the dormant powers inside of them to save the lives of those close to them," Tanya added, "They're definitely a special children as what they like to call children with abilities, but once one of Yellow Eyes' special children but broke away. Wait...they're not giving us a name of the God Fearing Child they call because they say it's someone we know. However, if we know who they are they must beware of Lillith. Guys...we're fighting a real bitch of hell because Lillith is one of the big bad in the pit and the only way to stop this God Fearing Child she's after, she's waging war on the western front to stop them."

"We're fighting a demon named Lillith?" Adam asked, "So one of hell's big bad is posing as a little girl out there working the western front to wage war? How much do you know about her?"

"Not much but those who dealt with her heard of her name and it pretty much brings fear to those around," Tanya sighed, "Now we know the enemy the other question still remains on who does Lillith want dead so badly? Whoever they are Lillith pretty much sees them as a big threat if they bring upon this Twilight." As the spirit board stopped moving, the three of them felt confident enough and content with the answers they needed to find out Lillith's gameplan, but Jason felt deep inside in his thoughts he knew what Lillith was after as he made a call to Kat.

"Kat...it's me Jason," Jason said leaving a message on Kat's phone, "I'm just calling to see if you're okay and checking up on you. Tommy and Kimberly are probably in to see you today to get a sonogram of the baby. Just promise me babe...you'll take care of yourself and our friends...they really need it more than ever."

_Stone Canyon Medical Clinic..._

Meanwhile, Tommy and Kimberly spent the day driving down to Stone Canyon for their appointment with Katherine at the Stone Canyon Medical Clinic. Since it was about an hour drive from Angel Grove they were glad to have gotten help from Jason and Adam who volunteered to pack up the rest of their stuff to move into Tommy's old house. Since the whole Trueman Twin crisis, Tommy decided it was best that him and Kimberly didn't live in the apartment anymore after two different encounters with strange spirits who were giving them strange warnings. Luckily, Tommy's parents let him and Kimberly move back home while they were travelling for the next year as the two of them were discussing about living arrangements once the baby was born. As they were sitting in the clinic to get the sonogram of their baby with Kat, the three friends talked about what's been happening.

"I'm glad the two of you have made it in time for your appointment," Kat replied as she was setting up the ultrasound machine, "With all the moving happening I'm surprise that you two are now finally taking time getting into parenting mode. In a couple of months, you two will have a little mini Hart-Oliver baby running around and Jason and I will be full-time godparents."

"We're probably guessing you two have already picked out what our baby is getting once they're born," Kim smiled, "We're the parents and you're not the one that will blow up like a melon in the next couple of months I say that you and Jason have the easier job when it comes to this kid."

"And what about me? I already got enough to deal with besides the bone crushing visions, the weird spirits and not to mention that we're moving back into my parents' place since our building was too haunted to live in," Tommy said, "I don't if dealing with your mood swings and sudden cravings would be more than I can handle."

"Oh c'mon you have an easier job than I do...I'm going to balloon in the next couple of months but I know you're not going to bail out on me right Handsome? Despite what's been happening the last few days I haven't had time to think about this baby and where we stand on things. There are a lot of things I see in my future with you and this baby is one of them although it happened unexpectedly. I want a life free of all the danger and fighting and I don't want our baby to be raised into a life where they would have to risk themselves everyday and have us worry if our kid is dead or alive. Tommy...what if these things try to come after us and the baby?"

"I'm not going to let that happen, not on my life Beautiful. If we're entering a battle against demonic and supernatural forces I'm not going to let them harm you or this baby because my first priority is always going to be you and the saftey of our child. I promise you once this whole thing is over you and I were going to have a normal life where I see myself married to you, raising our child together, growing old and living happily ever after. We'll leave it all behind if we promise each other that this is what we'll fight for together to ensure that this is the future we see together."

"Of course this is what I'll fight for...to be with you forever," Kim smiled as they kissed, "You're my life now Tommy and nothing will change that."

"Alright Kimberly we're ready to begin," Kat smiled as she placed the gel on Kim's belly as she moved the marker to record the sonogram, "So...here's a shot of your uterus and it's all in tack here. If I zoom in a couple more centimetres in there is the little miracle right there...is your baby. It looks to me that's you're about two and a half months pregnant and looking strong as ever. I'll just stop this projection and I'll leave you two alone for a moment while I update you on your test results."

"Thanks Kat," Tommy and Kimberly smiled as Kat left the room, "Wow...that's our baby there. Can you believe it?"

"Yeah...and we're the ones that created that little special life through our love for each other," Tommy smiled, "I love you so much and our baby."

"What's the matter? The silent treatment tells me something is on your mind unless you're worry about something. I know you too well and these days I'm very transparent when reading you Tommy you're worried about what would happen if our baby maybe born with some sort of psychic type abilities like you have. We don't know what the future would hold and we can't predict what will happen in the next couple of months, right now let's think about right now. We're seeing a glimpse of our baby for the first time since we found out about them. What do you think our baby will be a boy or girl?"

"It wouldn't matter to me...though I would like either one, I'll still spoil the kid and I may not have the stomach to say no to my kid. I just...want our kid to have a normal life and not worry about being different. I just don't want our child to not know about their life and be rattled by many mysteries because I just don't want them to end up like me not knowing anything about their life. There were some things other people hid about themselves that we didn't expect."

"If you're referring to Tanya and her secret life as a demonic hunter yeah that one took us by surprise. I'm not going to lie to you but I think she did the right thing telling us and being courageous enough to share something that big with us and keep that part of her life a secret for years. How does one live fighting demonic and supernatural forces everyday and seeing the things we're skeptical to believe in. However, she's our friend and she needs help and as Rangers we stand by our friends and not let them face danger alone. Tommy...are you still bothered by that first hunt and what happened that night with the Trueman Twins?"

"Yeah...it happened for a reason Kim and I'm still rattled by it," Tommy sighed as he placed his hand on top of Kim's, "It seems like a warning and I don't know what to make of all of this. Those spirits have been coming to us, the both of us for a reason and warning us about this upcoming war. Tanya's here for a reason and something big is going to happen and my visions...it's like their omens of some sort."

A few moments later Tommy suddenly felt the same sensation again before he had his visions as he began clutching his head and then he was seeing images inside of his head. He was in pain again as he was describing what he was seeing and this time...he saw an image of the clinic in his visions which indicated to Kimberly something was wrong.

"Tommy? It's a vision again isn't it?" Kim said as she got up and helped Tommy, "Kat! Katherine where are you? It's Tommy something's wrong!"

"Kimberly are you alright?" Kat asked as she saw Tommy crotching on the ground in pain, "Tommy, what is it?"

"We...have to leave now...is there anyone left in the clinic?" Tommy asked in pain, "I saw...the clinic in my vision and someone is coming right now...we have to leave! Please Kim, Kat just go!"

"There's no one left for today...besides I have to lock up," Kat added in concern, "What...did you see?"

"Kat help me with him!" Kim and Kat helped Tommy up as they supported him up making their way out of the building and into the parking lot. Suddenly they were spotted by one of Kat's patients she recognized but Tommy was feeling a bit of pain again as he was picking up a negative vibe from the guy.

"Dr. Hillard is everything alright?" the patient asked as Tommy saw that the patient's eyes were suddenly black, "How can I be of assistance?"

"Katherine it's a demon! Run for it!" Katherine ran towards her car but the demon crushed the front of her car making it impossible for her to getaway. However, seeing that the demon was attacking Kat, Tommy went into his car to retrieve an iron crowbar from his trunk as he beat down the demon to distract him from hurting Kat until he attacked Tommy.

"TOMMY!" Kim yelled in fear as she went to retrieve Kat.

"I always thought you would be a little bit taller or even powerful...but you're nothing but a dirty little human," the demon sneered, "Listen bucko our leader is in town and she doesn't like you very much. She waited more than twenty years to finish the job with you Tommy...no wonder why she deemed you as the God Fearing Child and she'll make sure your reign of terror on us will stop! Personally Lillith has it in for you for years and believe me, that ticking time bomb inside your babe she'll imprint it once the time will come."

"I'm...God Fearing Child...who's Lillith?" Tommy asked confused, "Why does she want me dead?"

"The only thing that stands in the way of her war is you, Yellow Eyes' insurance policy," the demon sneered as Tommy hit him in the head, "Have you ever wondered how your birth parents died all those years ago? We all knew about Yellow Eyes' plans for all the other "Special Children" but you...were the one he kept the biggest secret from us all. The God Fearing Child who will bring birth to the new Twilight and ultimately overthrow the hellspawn monachary of the pit! Lillith is gunning for you Tommy...and you know you can't protect your girl forever! You'll soon find out...once that little Pandora's Box of yours will be unleashed in this world, the real fun will begin and it's open season from here on out."

"Not if I can't help it," Tommy snapped as he bashed the demon over the head with the iron crowbar, "Kimberly...the book that Tanya gave us on exorcising demons. Read the incantation and send him back to the pit!"

"Tommy...what's going on?" Kim asked, "Kat, are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine Tommy and thanks," Kat said as she got the book from Kim, "Listen sweetie I'll take it from here. I'll read the incantation."

"It's me...the ones the spirits called The God Fearing Child," Tommy said looking at Kim as they watched Kat exorcise the demon out of the patient, "He mentioned something about someone named Lillith...she wants me dead. It told me she killed my birth parents over twenty years ago and now is coming back for me. I'm suppose to be some sort of special kid with psychic abilities? No wonder why all of this is happening because of me, because of us and us being the greatest threat for everyone down in the pit, we're the ones that believe you and I are going to bring them down. Kimberly...whoever Lillith is she's moving in and bringing this war upon us and were right in the centre of all of this. I'm not going to let them take you or this baby because I'm going to fight with everything I got to make sure we get out of this together."

"What are you saying? What's going to happen to us Tommy?"

"I'm saying that our lives are in more danger than ever and we need to get back to Angel Grove and start fighting," Tommy sighed, "Because whoever Lillith is wants me dead and worse...she's going to lay claim on your life and our baby's."


	5. Revelations Unfolded

**Chapter 5: Revelations Unfolded**

_The Black Frog & Red Ape Dojo..._

Two weeks has passed since the incident at the Stone Canyon Medical Clinic and for Tommy and the others, training has officially began. While they were alternating between using Adam and Rocky's dojo and Tanya's house as their base of operation, everything was coming into motion and they were setting out to complete their first hunting jobs. It now became a personal vandetta for Tommy as he knew three things in the last two weeks as to why these attacks were happening. First, they all discovered that a powerful demon named Lillith was the one who was responsible for all the demonic activities and omens along the west coast, with Angel Grove being in the heart of it all. Second, Tommy knew was beginning to make sense as to why he keeps having visions and that he was deemed as "The God Fearing Child" by the demonic and supernatural forces out to get him. Finally, and the one that scared him the most, Kim's life as well as their unborn child are in danger as Lillith was on the warpath and Kim's life would be at risk at the risk of her personal vandetta against Tommy. Their child the demonic forces called the "Twilight" would be said to believe to bring down the forces in the pit and it was something Lillith would prevent at all cost.

That was the last thing Tommy didn't want and it was running through his mind as he was working out at the dojo. What surprised him the most was the revelation that the demon at the clinic mentioned that day about his birth parents and he knew that Lillith was responsible for their deaths. There was a lot of unanswered questions with what happened with the Yellow Eyed Demon all those years ago and what he wanted with him? There was more than twenty years worth of answers he wanted to know about his life and he vowed to protect the love of his life and learn everything he needed if he was going to make sure he was going to take down the forces of Hell. Rocky, Aisha Adam and Kat were watching from the sidelines as Tommy's emotions and frustrations were being taken out on the punching bag, but Jason knew that his best friend was facing his inner turmoils on his own.

"You know at the rate you keep hitting that punching bag, you're going to wind up paying Adam and Rocky for some compensation," Jason slightly teased, "Nothing helps taking out frustration like a good old punching bag. Do you want to talk about it bro?"

"Which part the one where I found out that our city is now becoming a warzone for Hell Incorporated, or the part where I learned I'm hell's God Fearing Child their leader Lillith wants dead or the fact that I just once again managed to put a huge target sign on not only me, but Kim and our baby! It's the same old song and dance over and over again and they're here because they want me dead! They want Kim dead and they think our unborn child is the deadly omen brought upon everyone down in that pit!" Tommy couldn't hold in his emotions as he just continued to hit the punching bag harder and harder.

"Kim's worried about you Tommy...she's scared that this whole thing is taking a toll on you," Jason added, "All of us are worried about you but I promise you I'm not going to let anything happen to my best friend and I'll see to it that you and Kimberly make it out of this in one piece. Just because Lillith has officially declared war on basically all of humanity and any hunter out there doesn't mean that you have to carry the burden of this on your own. Tanya always says that life as a hunter takes a toll on you that you end up giving up everything and scarificing so much as for the lives of others."

"I can't do this to her...not to Kimberly all over again put her life in danger at my expense because someone out there has a price on my head. There are so many things I want to tell her but I'm afraid to because everyone I know around me will get hurt. If we hunt these things I can't jeopardize Kim's safety or our baby's for that matter. I have the clues as to why all of this is happening, but none of it makes sense. I want to know why I'm having these visions, I want to know what happened over twenty years ago to my parents or who the hell this Yellow Eyed Demon is because he must of had plans for me. We're getting back into the business of fighting evil and we're not using any superpowers or high tech gadgets and zords. Jason we're fighting hell on earth and frankly...I'm sick of it. All I want is to spend the rest of my life with Kimberly and how can I do looking over my shoulder or wondering if I'll make it out of this alive and Kimberly for that matter."

"I know we all do and that's why we fight...for a reason and a goal," Jason said as he put a hand on Tommy's shoulder, "We're worried about you and the last thing we want is for you to lay this burden on yourself to fight this on your own. So if this chick Lillith wants a war we'll give her one and believe me, she'll have more to fear than you. Not one person has to suffer alone, we all share the pain and burden and that's all we're asking for is to let us help you."

"Thanks bro...hey promise me that you don't tell Kimberly that I got sappy and emotional," Tommy slightly smiled, "I'm still trying to keep my manhood in tack."

"Hey Tommy! Kim's calling you upstairs she just woke up from her nap!" Adam said.

"I'll be right there!" He replied as he headed upstairs to Rocky and Adam's loft to check up on Kimberly.

"How's he holding up?' Rocky asked Jason.

"He still has a lot of inner turmoil to face, but he's not the only one," Jason said to them, "We'll all head to Tanya's place once those two are ready." Jason turned to Kat who was reading another one of Tanya's incantation books as he smiled at his wife curiously. "I can see that all that mojo magic stuff is getting to you Kitty-Kat. I heard you managed to perform your first exorcism before hand it seems like you're on your way of becoming a hunter."

"It was freaky, and confusing come to say the least," Kat said as Jason and her hugged, "It was like a crash course and Tanya told us we had to learn everything on the job but I almost nearly killed that guy a few weeks back. I almost...couldn't get the demon out of him. Kimberly wouldn't have the strength to handle it because in her condition and in her pregnancy it would put her at risk so I had to... for our friends."

"It'll get easier once we actually put ourselves out there," Jason replied, "But regardless of what happens I'm proud of you Kat."

"How are we able to actually pull this off?" Aisha asked, "I mean we fought evil as Rangers, but fighting evil as civilians what makes you think we have a chance?"

"We have to have luck and time on our side," Jason said, "There is a lot more at stake than the fate of the world...our lives and everything we hold dear."

"But Tommy and Kimberly are the ones that have a lot more to fight for," Kat sighed, "I just wished this didn't happen to them. Those two deserve to be happy and live their lives together but someone is out to get them."

Tommy headed upstairs to Adam and Rocky's loft and found Kimberly awake and reading various books that he assumed Tanya lended them. He smiled at the love of his life and the mother of their unborn, the woman he would vow to protect with his life. Kimberly turned around as she sensed Tommy was in the room and made his way to join her in the living room right next to her on the couch.

"Anything interesting in those books Beautiful?" Tommy asked with a smile, "What's you reading there?"

"Oh something that maybe useful to us in the near future, a book on demonlogy and all the types of monsters out there," Kim said, "How can someone read stuff like this? It gives us an idea of what these things are, like for example this thing called a Changelling. They are these types of creatures that usually mimic children by snatching the kid, and stashing them underground. Then the changelling assumes living life with the family and feeds off the mother to survive until she suffers a psychotic breakdown and croaks. Usually they leave these weird bruises on the back of the mother's neck. That's all I read up to that point then I found some other stuff too."

"What's this one you're reading? Oh...you're reading a book on different psychic abilities," Tommy sighed, "I guess...you wanted to learn more about my abilities. It says here that psychic abilities are those preceived from normal perception of senses and can come in many different forms. Pyrokentic, telekentic, precognitive, telepathy, mind control, superhuman strength, abnormal physical contact, electromegntic, and there are so much more. No wonder why someone wants me dead...after all I'm the God Fearing Child that Hell wants dead and to do that they brought upon their demonic war on us." Tommy set the book down on the coffee table as Kim grabbed his hand and held it.

"Do you believe that this demon Lillith was responsible for the death of your birth parents over twenty years ago and another demon known as the Yellow Eyed Demon gave you your psychic abilities?" Kim asked, "They maybe evil and believe me when I say that they know how to play and manipulate with our emotions but what makes you think that you'll end up becoming a demon like one of them? Or that our unborn baby is going to inherit your psychic abilities? You're worried about me aren't you? You're worried about everything that is happening and you're blaming yourself for it which you shouldn't. We know the routine and we fight and this time we're fighting for a reason and a purpose Tommy."

"I know and it's just I can't do this over and over again especially now that we're expecting a child together Kim. Those demons maybe evil but they knew things about my life, things that were nothing but a mystery to me for over twenty years and it's like some sick demented proprechy saying that I'm this sort of this martyr who will bring down the high ranks of Hell with the birth of our baby would become a great threat supernatural forces have dealt with. The last thing I don't want to see is somebody I love and care about so much dying in front of me or for anyone of us to go down that dark path. You are the one thing in this world I would live and die for and it would break me lose because what am I suppose to do without you? It's like there is some sort of higher power that has plans for us and they won't let us be and no matter what our lives are always going to be in jeopardy. Why does this happen to us? All I want is to spend the rest of my life with you but how can I do that if I have to constantly keep looking over my shoulder and wonder if we'll make it out of this alive?"

"Is that's what bothering you?" Kim replied as she placed his hand on her stomach, "I know we all wish for the same thing and it scares me sometimes knowing that there would be a possibility we might not survive. Someone will always want us dead but it doesn't mean we're not going to give up without a fight. We've been through hell and back again Tommy and life is all about mysteries we have yet to discover and learn. Can you feel this? Our baby...this is what we're fighting for together you and I, the baby we've created out of love and devotion to each other. If hell wants to reign on us they'll have to fight and take us on for that to happen but listen to me. They want us dead let them try it but the Tommy Oliver I love and would go through hell and back for fights for what he loves and for a purpose. That purpose is the one we're both laying our hands on, together and let Lillith try to take that away from us."

"Through hell and back we've been through so much I don't know why there is a higher power out there to destory us," Tommy replied, "They gave me the ability of precognition for a reason just to make me suffer and I'm so sorry for everything that happened. I just wished...my visions weren't true and that the people I cared about didn't die. Everything I see no matter what ends up in death and I never realized how much it would cost.. I couldn't tell anyone this and it hurts everyday thinking about it but when my visions came back, they showed me one that came really true and it happened. I didn't have the power to stop it and if I didn't ignore it then...Trini would still be alive."

"What are talking about Tommy?" Kim asked, "What does this have to do with Trini?"

"When my visions came back...I had this dream about Billy and Trini, I had a vision of them being in a car accident and one of them ended up dead," Tommy sighed looking down at the ground, "They continued for the next two nights where I saw a very detailed vision of Billy coming out of the car pretty much banged up as he was dragging a nearly lifeless Trini out of their car before it exploded and he passed out. I saw in the next vision Billy lying in the hospital for three days and then finding out that Trini died upon arrival in the ER due to severe injuries. It was real and I thought it was just another terror nightmare, but reality came true the day came and the two of them were caught in that pile up on the highway. I didn't expect that to happen and I never imagined seeing in my dreams the death of one of my best friends, not especially Trini's death and everyday I felt guilty for not doing anything about it. If only I was able to warn them that day not to head out then she'll still be alive. I learned the hard way that my abilities were real when it cost me the life of one of my best friends."

"Look at me Tommy it's not your fault that the vision you saw killed Trini," Kim replied, "You shouldn't think that you killed Trini because of something you dreamed about but you should be thankful that Billy is still with us. You can't think that what happened to Trini that all your visions end up in death or someone being harm we can't control fate or what happens to us. You see things before it happens that's because of the precognition and if you did tell us this do you think we would have blamed you for Trini's death? We wouldn't because we're not the ones to judge you and you shouldn't hold yourself responsible."

"Your best friend is dead because of my vision and Billy lost his chance to propose the woman he loved because of my freaky visions. I remembered the day of Trini's funeral and I was standing by her grave and the only words that ever came out of my mouth were "if only I didn't ignore my gifts, you'd still be here with us and I'm sorry." This is why whenever you always asked me to come with you to visit Trini's grave I couldn't bring myself to do so because I hurt one of my best friends in the process, Billy. Ever since that day my visions become more real and I was beginning to see the things Tanya witnessed experiencing and fighting all her life that somehow maybe we were destined to keep on fighting. Will you still trust me after today about all of this? After what I told you about Trini would you still love me?"

"Now what kind of question is that...I'll always love you through thick and thin and it doesn't change what I know or feel about you Tommy. Maybe you feel it's not the time yet to open up to the others about all of this but you know you and I somehow were connected and I can sense when you're feeling troubled. I'm not going to pressure you into revealing anything else if you don't want to I understand. I just don't want you to shut me out when you need me the most. If hellfire and brimstone try to tear us apart and turn us against one another I would do anything in my power to not let that happen and keep you safe. You have a good heart Tommy and your intentions aren't bad I know because I can see into your heart and we'll see to it we live through this for the sake of our child. I promise they don't have to carry the burden of fighting evil because we'll do it for them."

_Tanya's House..._

Meanwhile back at Tanya's place, Zack dropped by with Billy as Tanya was prepping up all her stuff as she examined the map she received in the mail. She was checking her email as she heard from Sam and Dean and filled them in about the incident she heard about at the Stone Canyon Clinic. Immediately when Tanya mentioned about Lillith in her update to Sam and Dean, they instantly warned her about Lillith and how much of a dangerous adversary she'll be to not only them, but to Tommy and Kimberly. Zack brought in her care package that she received in the mail from Sam and Dean with a bunch of pendant charms and small bags.

"Another care package for you from your hunting intel," Zack jokingly replied as he handed the package.

"You know Zack this stuff is actually useful by any means of keeping all your asses safe," she replied as she saw him pick up her guitar, "Try not to untune my guitar please that cost me a lot of money. That's a twelve grand Fender so unless you have twelve grand to fork out, I kindly suggest you back off."

"What's with the hex bags? I thought only witches use those for spells and stuff," Billy said, "How much assessories do hunters usually carry?"

"Tell your friends that the three things to avoid while a hunting job are being possessed by a demon, leaving any incriminating evidence that would have our friends on the side of the law after you or falling under a hex/curse by demonic forces," Tanya smiled reading, "Made a pitstop to Bobby's to pick you up a few things...hope it keeps your crusade going on the western front. Eastern front is still dry as a bone with a few odd jobs here and there but beware of Lillith, use these to throw her off track as Ruby would suggest. We'll provide you with all the intel we can but make sure to maintain minimum contact unless needed. Look at the numbers for any job postings. Bobby says that Angel Grove would be the nucleus for all demonic sources but work the jobs on the hotspots marked then it'll cripple their defenses for now and throw them off guard. From Sam and Dean." She then notice a couple of numbers on the bottom of the note as she guessed the articles she asked them to get. "Okay so the coordinates with are two sets are 15-41-23, 11-47-31 and 18-21-42."

"What's with the numbers?" Zack asked.

"I believe they're coordinates," Billy added, "According to the numbers set I believe we actually got ourselves a couple of hunting jobs in some of our potential hotspots as you hunters refer to. However, there at two different spectrums of the west coast. One job is located in San Deigo, California and the other job is in Forks, Washington. Wait I have a few local articles from the papers in San Deigo and one from Forks."

A few moments later, Tommy and Kimberly arrived with the rest of the gang being filled in with the latest intel and two possible hunting jobs to work on. Tanya handed the rest of them the stuff that Sam and Dean sent her leaving a lot of them puzzled and confused as they were looking at the various newspaper articles from San Deigo and Forks.

"So exactly what's with the pendants and little miniature bags?" Tommy asked, "Another care package from your intel out east?"

"Serious traditional coven magic from the old days," Tanya said, "Bobby says the pendants would help us be safe from any demonic possessions because the last thing we need is having any of our asses being invaded by that black mist into our mouths. Okay so the bag looks like a hex bag but actually another conjured magic at work to keep Lillith or her demonic army off track. Our intel out east is keeping tabs for us just in case I can't make contact knowing who'll be watching but our best bet is whatever they'll planning we have to strike first and fast. On a brighter side Rangers we got a job to work as of now. Find anything in newspapers and also keep an eye on coordinates they'll give us an inside to any cases occurring."

"Four articles about a couple of freak accidents happening in a closed knit community resulted in four deaths," Jason read, "This one is in San Deigo been occurring for the last six weeks four deaths with people falling off ladders, power saws, pools, carbon monoxide poisoning. Hey there's an article from a Scaramento newspaper mixed in here high profiled businessman found dead in his home from a wild animal attack. It says he complained about seeing black dogs."

"That one doesn't stop about the wild animal attacks," Adam replied reading, "Article here in Forks written about a group of campers disappearing near a national park haven't been seen in three days. Same incident happened six months back and two campers disappeared and one of their bodies turned up by the riverbank mauled up five days later."

"There's ten of us and now three possible jobs in two states," Tommy said, "How does this workout Tanya?"

"Just pick out from the lottery which is your dream job, I'll pull up everything I can about it, put the call for some eligible alias ID and all the research provided and the weaponary at your disposal," Tanya added, "What are you guys deciding?"

"Adam and I will work the case in Forks with Aisha," Rocky said, "Adam was the one that read it so I guess we'll go with that."

"Billy, Zack and I will work the case in Scaramento," Tanya replied, "Dean and Sam wanted to work that case but since I warned them and every other hunter on the east coast not to pass through the western front, I thought we might check it out on their behalf."

"Jason and I will head to San Deigo," Kat answered, "There...are some contacts we want to check up on and we'll bring team up with Tommy and Kimberly on this."

"Count me in on the job," Kim smiled, "We'll be able to handle it."

"So we have our assignments and our missions...now let's get out there and give Hell a fight," Tommy ordered as the others started gatheriing everything they needed and pulling up information about their assigned jobs, "Kimberly....are you sure you want to do this? I mean this is really dangerous stuff and I don't know if we'll be able to pull this off."

"He does have a point Kim," Tanya said with worry, "We know Lillith is out to get the both of you and my friends warned me of just how dangerous of an adversary she is. She knows about Tommy's visions and the baby and she'll stop at nothing to kill you. I'm just really scared and worried for the two of you because mainly you guys are the big players in this whole war. However, I can't stop any of you but somehow I guess...this is a calling of some sort."

"What do you mean calling?" Tommy asked, "We know the bitch wants us dead and she killed my birth parents when I was little and had some Yellow Eyed Demon give me my psychic abilities. What do I really know about my own life and twenty years worth of answers I'm looking for?"

"You two are right that there is a whole a lot at stake and it's our mission to protect you and the baby from Lillith and the demonic army," Tanya said as she handed Tommy a file which soon to serve him personally, "Sam told me the story about Yellow Eyes and the other "special children" like him, but you may have the same abilities as they did, but Yellow Eyes gave you another purpose completely different from theirs. Why do you think Lillith wants the two of you dead and to imprint your unborn child? What a imprint does is literally binds a demon to someone they choose as a host for power. If you work this job in San Deigo with Kat and Jason...head to Phoenix because that's where you'll be able to find twenty years worth of unanswered questions Tommy."

"What am I going to find in Phoenix if I go? All I know is that my birth parents died when I was a year old in a fire and that my brother David and I were adopted by different families what does this have to do with the night of their deaths?"

"You'll learn the truth I can't tell you but I know and so does David," Tanya replied, "Look what happened over twenty years ago to your birth parents is happening now again and by working this job and heading down to Phoenix afterwards...you're going to learn just how much of a legacy your family has to an extent that it poses as a threat to the demonic heirarahy in the pit and why it's fate that you and Kimberly were destined to meet and have this kid."


	6. On the Road Again: Part One

**Chapter 6: On the Road Again (Part 1)**

_Olympic National Park: Outside Forks, Washington..._

It has been a week since Rocky, Adam and Aisha left Angel Grove and headed to the town of Forks, Washington to work their first on the road hunting job. Their investigation lead them to Olympic National Park just a couple of miles outside the town of Forks. Hoping that their ploy to get further details into the disappearance of the campers, the three of them were able to obtained the fake badges needed to pass off as official park rangers. When they arrived at Olympic National Park, they found a pair of siblings arguing with the senior park supervisor about their missing brother. The three of them decided which one of them was going to impersonate official park rangers in order to gain access to searching the woods for any clues.

"Look I don't want to get caught impersonating an offical park ranger because I'm not going to face 10 years in prison for fraud," Aisha said as she saw Rocky and Adam dressed up as park rangers, "I guess you guys made a decision without me."

"Because we knew that you were going to back out so that's why we only got two badges," Rocky smiled as he gave Aisha a kiss, "All we need you for is for backup just in case our asses get busted. This surely has criminal offense written all over it."

"C'mon let's get this over with and try not to look like ameaturs," Adam joked as they approached the senior park supervisor, "Excuse me...I'm Ranger Kutner and this is Ranger Taub we were just recently transferred from Mount Rainier National Park to assist in the investigation her at Olympic National Park. We heard about reports of campers disappearing on park grounds and our senior supervisor from Mount Rainier has requested that we transfer to Olympic to assist you."

"Well thank you Ranger Kutner, Ranger Taub but we have the situation handled under control," the senior ranger said, "I assured these kids here that their brother and his friends must have disappeared or been attacked by a wild bear. You know how these animals are like during this time of the season. We had officials scout the woods for any missing campers but we assumed that they probably must of left and gone home."

"You don't understand our brother and his friends have been missing for over two weeks!" the girl yelled, "And you expect us to sit here and believe that they just left! I know my brother Chris and he usually calls! I don't care if you don't believe our story that my brother and his friends are missing, we'll just find him on our own!"

"Do whatever you want but there is a high possible chance your brother and his friends are heading home," the senior ranger said as he left his post, "Ranger Kutner, Ranger Taub I'm going to be heading out and seeing as you two are new transfers here I am assigning you for patrol duty. I will be checking later on within the day for a report. Keys for the ranger station just in case there's an emergency use the radio inside."

"Boy that guy seems like an ass," Rocky replied as he tossed the keys to Aisha, "So...you two said your brother and his friends have been missing for two weeks? The guy knows something is up but he doesn't want to mention it in front of the tourists. Aisha...here search the house to see if there is anything sergent uptight is hiding."

"Whatever you say Ranger Taub," Aisha laughed, "Boy that man is pretty much clueless and I can't believe he was dumb to even think you guys were Park Rangers."

"You two are not really Park Rangers?" the girl asked, "My name is Kendall James by the way...I guess you're here for the same reason and it's because of the reports of the missing campers that these people ignore to tell the public."

"Let's just say that we're not from around here but we know something is happening here at this park," Aisha said, "It's a long story but we'll explain it to you later. I'm Aisha and those guys are Adam and Rocky."

"Something tells me that there is another case similar to ours before that occurred here?" the boy replied, "By the way my name is Ethan James. Is it true that other campers have disappeared in other parks in Washington. I don't mean to sound crazy but we hear stories about campers mysteriously disappearing and it's been happening for the last fifty years. Our brother Chris was on a camping trip with his buddies and usually every night he would call and send us pictures...the recent one he sent before he went missing something was off about it." Ethan showed the picture to Rocky and Adam as he pointed to something that resembled some sort of shadow. "You see there was like this shadowy figure lurking around Chris' tent, the same with his friends Joey and Danny."

The three of them decided to investigate the woods with Ethan and Kendall who in return promised not to reveal that the three of them aren't real park rangers. As they got deeper into the woods, they stumbled upon an abandon camp that has been trashed but no signs of footprints from any animals. As Ethan and Kendall were scouting the camp for any signs of their brother and his friends, Rocky, Adam and Aisha met up to discuss what's happening.

"I looked at the picture again and there was definitely something in there," Adam said, "But the odd thing is there's no tracks anywhere. What kind of animal or thing is this? Maybe that journal that Tanya copied for us might give us an idea of what we might be dealing with. You can always count on her to be resourceful on copying something especially unoffical monster bios written by some guy named John Winchester."

"It doesn't stop there," Rocky added, "Apparently the pattern keeps happening every twenty-three years. Anything you can find in that little travel bag of yours?"

"I'm trying to see what I can find here," Aisha said as she read the journal, "You think this thing is corporeal? So this thing doesn't leave tracks and it's once every twenty-three years these disappearances happen."

"Ethan I'm going to check down there to see if Chris and them left anything," Kendall said as she went off, "Keep looking for clues."

"Hey you two!" Adam replied as he was going after Kendall, "Keep looking I'm going to make sure Kendall is safe. You can never know what's in these woods."

"Corporeal...something like an invisible shadow, wait Rocky I think I found something it's right in this journal. Oh my gosh I thought these things didn't exist but according to this account by John Winchester, it's more than a legend." Aisha showed Rocky a page from the journal as she read it. "We have to get Ethan and Kendall out of here because what we're dealing with is a Wendigo. It says here that they're creatures that were once human and became cannibals and morph into these corporeal like creatures. Oh crap this is really bad because they feed every twenty-three years on human flesh during the winter and they keep their victims alive by storing them in somewhere dark. There maybe a possibility that Ethan and Kendall's brother and his friends were taken by the Wendigo."

"If that's the case we don't have a lot of time Aisha because if we don't we'll all going to be the main course for this thing's dinner. Is there anything it can tells us about them?"

"Well it says that they can pretty much mimic people's voice and move without being detected. To protect yourself from a Wendigo people usually draw Anasazi symbols like these one so that they can't step over. It's like creating a barrier or something. There's only one to kill it and it's by fire."

"Well what are we waiting for then let's..." Rocky and Aisha were soon interupted when they heard Kendall scream as Ethan came to them, "Rocky, Aisha! I don't see Kendall or Adam anywhere!"

"Oh gosh Adam!" Aisha and Rocky ran through the woods with Ethan in toll as they discovered Kendall's jacket. The two of them realized that she was gone along with Adam as they revealed to Ethan about the Wendigo. Knowing that it wouldn't leave any trail or prints they surveyed the area where they were abducted until Ethan spotted something.

"Hey I think I found something...it looks like a trail of Smarties," Ethan said, "Wait...here's another one! Was Adam eating by any chance?"

"Well here's our trail of bread crumbs...or should we say Smarties," Rocky replied as they continued walking, "It may try to outsmart us but it's pretty much stupid to realize that Adam left us a clue on where they're going. Don't worry Ethan we'll find your sister and hopefully we'll pray that Chris is still alive."

_Sacramento, California..._

Meanwhile in a Sacramento diner, Billy, Zack and Tanya were eating and reading a few articles and reports from Animal Control Agencies as they were reading from it people filing complaints about seeing black dogs. Tanya was reading an old book which struck Zack's curiosity as it was a biography on Robert Johnson. Billy was reading a newspaper report about a sucessful doctor they were investigating who mysteriously was hung to death in the hospital they worked at as Dean of Medicine. After Billy filled the two of them in on his interview with the doctor's personal assistant, Tanya took the guys as they drove to a bar just a few miles outside of Sacramento to a bar known as McCool's Bar. They went inside and found pictures of the people in the articles they were reading dating ten years back, including one of the doctor who was hung.

"So exactly why are we here?" Zack replied as they were walking along a dirt road, "Wait...those pictures in the bar were those of the people in the article that died?"

"If my intuition is correct this bar is the common factor the victims have and apparently they visited here ten years ago and then instantly became successful overnight?" Billy asked, "The animal control agency got 15 complaints in the last week about black dogs, including one from Dr. Kaiser two days before she died and another one from that engineer Jim Wheeler." They stopped in the middle of the dirt road with Tanya looking around.

"That's weird...someone planted flowers here in the middle of all these," Zack added, "I think I seen those before when I was visiting some folks in Alabama. There called Yam something flowers."

"They're actually called Yarrow Flowers used for certain rituals, actually more like summoning rituals," Tanya answered, "So we know that two people who came to McCool's ten years ago become overnight successes and then suddenly die. Ironic thing is look at the location of the bar...it's right at a crossroads and if I'm correct then let's find out. Okay so does this look like dead centre to you?" The three of them grabbed a shovel as they stood in the middle of the crossroads as they hit something and dug up a small box and opened it revealing a small jar of dirt, a picture and a small bone.

"I think I hit something." Zack pulled up another box with the same contents as the one that Tanya and Billy pulled up, "There's a picture, a small jar of dirt and a bone. I'm guessing these people were calling something."

"It's not something...more like a demon. This is serious deep south hoodoo stuff and in that jar is graveyard dirt and the bone is a black cat bone. For the summoning ritual to work you got to throw your picture into the mix," Tanya added, "Crossroads are where pacts are made and these people are actually stupid enough to make deals with these damn things. Like every demonic deal, it never looks good in the end because those black dogs the victims were complaining about...they're seeing hellhounds which are demonic pitbulls. You can bet that every single person on that wall who visited McCool's made a deal ten years ago and whoever this demon is it's back and it's collecting now that their bills come due. Wherever that Wheeler engineer dude is running, he ain't running fast enough because they're coming and it's time for him to pay up."

"That book you were reading on Robert Johnson...is it like how the legend goes?" Billy asked, "I thought it was a myth. Wait a minute...the deal these people make at the crossroads, it's in exchange for their souls?"

"Yeah the whole selling your soul at the crossroads," Tanya added, "Except this wasn't a legend and there's a lot of occult references in his music."

"Like Crossroads Blues and Hellhound on My Trail," Zack replied, "I wrote a paper on him once for a music class and story goes that he died choking on his own blood and that he was hallucinating and mutter about big evil black dogs. I think he was mentioning about hellhounds but my professor gave me a C on the paper because she thought it was just a ploy."

"So if the legend is true...then it's happening again," Billy said, "Those hellhounds are acting as collectors for these demons when ten years is up."

"This is why I figured Sam and Dean wanted to work this job," Tanya sighed, "They maybe good trackers and hunters and save as many lives as possible, but when it comes to this stuff, we really don't see eye to eye. I knew how deals work at the crossroads and tried to save to people who made pacts with the Crossroads Demon only to be dragged into the pit. They called it and struck these deals so it makes me wonder if anyone of them valued their lives?"

"We can at least try," Zack answered, "I thought the reason of hunting was to save as many lives as possible Tanya."

"My friends were really skeptical about asking us to work this job because it's a question of why should we help people who were blind enough to make deals out of their own free will and we're not even sure that these people are squeaky clean. No one didn't put a gun to their heads and force them to make these deals as Dean would put it but...I decided to take this job because no one doesn't derserve to die, but we got to find them before it's time for them to pay up. First we need to get some Goofer Dust and Devil's Shoestring, it will help keep demons out, especially hellhounds. So we need to find out if anyone else made any deals here, maybe some poor bastard still has a chance of being saved."

After getting information about anyone else who visited McCool's Bar ten years ago, Billy, Tanya and Zack headed back to Sacramento to track down a man named Edward Stewart who they knew was going to be the next person whose bill was coming due. They track down the address as they approached the house and knocked on the door. However, they never expected that the person opening the door was the former Blue Turbo Ranger, Justin Stewart. Tanya and the others were surprised as they didn't know that they were at Justin's house meaning that this was personal.

"Tanya...what are you doing here?" Justin asked surprised, "I'm surprised to see you here at my house, I mean it's been a long time. I'm guessing they must be Billy and Zack I heard about them through Tommy."

"I'm not sure if this is the right address because we're looking for a man named Edward Stewart," Tanya said.

"Edward Stewart...oh you're looking for my dad why? Look we got some stuff going on right now and my dad is not in the best condition to talk to anybody right now so please you got go," Justin said as he was trying to shut the door, "He hasn't left the house in the last two days."

"Justin...who is that at the door?" they heard Mr. Stewart call. "Don't worry it's nothing dad," Justin was trying to shut the door until they stopped the door.

"Are you Edward Stewart?" Zack replied, "Did you visit a bar called McCool's Bar ten years ago?"

"What's McCool's Bar? Dad...what's going on?" Justin asked confused.

"Justin...go upstairs to your room now!" Mr. Stewart said as the three of them entered the house, "How...did you people know about McCool's Bar?"

"What deal are they talking about dad? Can someone explain to me what's happening?" Justin demanded.

"We know all the deal you made Edward and we're here to stop it," Billy said.

"So unless you really value your life as you say you do sir we're kind of low on options," Tanya added, "You can question trusting us later right now what we need to do is keep both you and Justin alive because we owe it to him to have a life with his dad. We don't know if we can stop it, but we'll try with all we got, but we need to think fast."

"Wait someone is after my dad?" Justin asked as he came into the living room, "Is there something you're not telling me?"

"I can't tell this in front of Justin," Mr. Stewart replied, "He doesn't have to know! No one didn't pull my strings and I made this deal on my own."

"Well you're going to be dead in less than six hours so he'll find out sooner or later," Tanya replied, "So unless we can't stop this at least be honest with your son for once!"

"Tanya stop this isn't helping," Zack said, "So...what did you ask for anyways if you were desperate enough to run into a Crossroads Demon ten years ago?"

"It was Justin," Mr. Stewart sighed looking at Justin, "That woman in the bar said I could have anything I wanted and I was desperate and I would make that deal all over again for him because I love my kid so much."

"Dad? Does this have to do with me at the time I was sick all those years ago?" Justin asked, "You know something of how I got better."

"Just let your dad tell the story," Billy said.

"When Justin was born he had a real serious heart condition called HCM and it got worse when he was little. The doctors couldn't operate on him because they couldn't find a suitable donor and then he went into a severe congestive heart failure and he only had a matter of days to live. I couldn't lose Justin because I already lost my wife to HCM and I couldn't let live without him. So yeah, I made the deal to save my son's life. I thought about him and yeah it would have cost me my soul, but my son deserves a chance to live. I don't want to die and I don't want to leave Justin alone."

"It seems...I was wrong," Tanya answered, "Most of the people who make these deals look for an easy way to success and fame at the price for theirs souls. You...did this for Justin but imagine what would happen if he had to spend the rest of his life without his dad. Look, he lost you once but we're not going to let that happen. I promise you two. Hey, I think I have a plan but this will be far beyond suicidal."

"What do you have in mind?" Billy and Zack asked as Tanya tossed the bag of Goofer Dust, "This I guess we'll come in handy."

"We're going to summon the Crossroads Demons, see if we can get Edward out of his deal," Tanya added, "Maybe there's a way to trap it, or exorcise the demon if there is a possibility of breaking the deal. We can send it back to hell before the hellhounds have a chance of getting to Edward. We got to get keep him alive as long as possible no matter the cost...even if one of us has to struck a deal with the damn thing."

_Olympic National Park: Outside Forks, Washington..._

"Kendall...are you alright?" Adam woke up in a dark area which looked like a mine shaft after being knocked out and dragged away by the Wendigo with Kendall. He found Kendall unconsicious a few feet next to him tied up. He managed to free himself from his binds and reached for his pocketknife as he tried to wake her up again. "Kendall?"

"Huh Adam where are we?" Kendall replied as he was cutting her free, "What happened?"

"Something took us from the woods and dragged us here," Adam said as they heard someone yelling for help, "I think it looked like a Wendigo or something...luckily one of my back pant pockets had a hole in it where I stored my Smarties. So much for leaving a bread crumb trail. Wait...I hear something."

"Hello? Is anyone out there?" the voice said as they went down a tunnel as the voice got louder, "Someone help me! Please anybody out there!"

"I hear it...I know that voice!" Kendall yelled as the two of them started running, "Chris! Oh my gosh Adam it's my brother!"

"Kendall? Is that you?" Chris James looked and saw his sister with another guy as they untied him from his binds as he collapsed on the floor, "Who is that?"

"Are you alright I thought you'd be dead but I knew you were alive," Kendall replied, "This is Adam and his friends were helping us look for you. Where the others?"

"We need to get out of here now!" Chris said, "I'm not a true believer in legends especially that of so called monsters like Wendigo but that thing ate my friends and I'm going to be the next one on the meal if we don't get out of here!"

"Can you walk?" Adam asked as him and Kendall put their arms around him to support him, "I don't know how far this old mine shaft goes down but..."

The three of them suddenly heard an errie growling sound and footsteps as Adam instructed for Kendall and Chris to go ahead as he would try to create a distraction. After the two of them were able to getaway Adam soon came face to face with the Wendigo as he was about to attack Adam and head straight for Kendall and Chris. It was working for a brief moment until he noticed the Wendigo was heading for the same direction they were heading for. Making his way through tunnels where he spotted a pile of skeletons, Adam was relieved to see Aisha and Rocky with Ethan in toll as they managed to get Chris and Kendall in time.

"Adam are you alright?" Rocky asked as he pulled out three flare guns, "It's our best shot besides...it's the only thing they had at the ranger station. It will work don't worry."

"Kendall! Chris are you okay?" Ethan said as he helped Kendall support their brother.

"The Wendigo is right on our trail," Adam replied as him and Rocky stood in front with Aisha having the group stand behind her, "Stay with Aisha, she'll get you out of here!"

"What about you guys?" Aisha asked, "I can't just leave you two here!"

"Aisha it's their safety we need to worry about first...now go," Rocky and Adam replied, "We're handle things from here!"

Rocky and Adam heard the Wendigo growling in the caves as Aisha lead the group out of the cave with her two best friends drawing attention, but as the Wendigo reappeared again, Rocky tried to take a shot as he missed and the Wendigo was heading for Aisha's direction. The two ran down towards Aisha's direction, Aisha with the James siblings heard the growls of the Wendigo as it was getting closer and closer. She stood in front of the group to protect them as the Wendigo walked towards them. Suddenly, a large blast came from behind the creature as Aisha saw Adam and Rocky shoot the Wendigo in the stomach and it blusted into flames from the inside and was gone.

After they destoryed the Wendigo, the trio led the group to the ranger station as they called for the ambulance for Chris to receive medical attention. The police interviewed Ethan as he explained the "bear attack" in the woods, but leaving out any information about the incident in the mine shaft. The trio witnessed as the EMTs loaded Chris into the ambulance with his sister before Ethan came over to thank them.

"I really don't know how to thank you guys," Ethan replied, "I mean you saved my brother and my sister and took on that thing. I hope someday I don't have to fight monsters."

"Just hope that you don't have to fight monsters one day," Adam replied as Ethan took off into the ambulance with Kendall, "You two take care."

"Thank you," Kendall replied as they left, "We're heading off now."

"So I guess our work is done here?" Rocky and Aisha said, "There goes one hotspot knocked off the list. What's the next place we're heading to?"

_Sacramento, California..._

Tanya hoped this plan worked as she finished throwing the last of the items in the wooden box she needed to summon the Crossroads Demon as she drove back to the crossroads at McCool's Bar in order to save Justin's father from his deal. She had Zack and Billy stay at the Stewart residence to keep both Justin and his dad safe knowing that midnight was soon approaching and the hellhounds were coming for Mr. Stewart. Tanya headed to the centre of the crossroads and buried the box as she stood up and looked around for a few moments in all four directions until she heard a voice from behind her and a handsome man appearing in his mid twenties appeared.

"So what brings like a nice hot girl like you to a place like this?" the demon asked, "Let me guess your first time? You summoned me?"

"You could say that. Wow...I just can't believe it worked," Tanya replied surprised.

"Oh don't sell yourself short sweetie. I know all about you Tanya Sloan." The demon's eyes glew red for a brief moment indicating to Tanya she definitely summoned the Crossroads Demons. "Alright don't look shock honey word about you and your family travels fast through the newsletter."

"What did you hear about about me? Oh c'mon don't keep in suspense."

"You're not like most female hunters, especially with tales from your family's exploits. Mommy and daddy trained you pretty well to be a good tracker, kill the bad guys with a straight lace edge and spunk. You got a spark in you kid and it turns me on. I like that and someone may find that well hot and attractive in a girl like you. What can I do for you Tanya?" She was acting flirtaously with the Crossroads Demon as she tried to lure him to her car with a smile.

"How about we talk about this in a nice and private matter...say my car. Oh c'mon I thought you like a girl with a little bit of spunk."

"Now that's what I'm talking about, well shall we?" The demon followed Tanya towards her car as she continued talking.

"So I want to make a deal that is what you guys do right?"

"That is our purpose. What do you have in mind?"

"I want you to release Edward Stewart from his contract," Tanya answered opening the car door, "I'll make it worth your while. I'm offering you a trade...me for Edward Stewart."

"So you're going to sacrifice your life for someone else's? I knew about a deal like that once upon a time and purlong the deal long enough to keep his son alive." Tanya looked at the demon stunned as she knew who he was talking about. "I know why you sent your friend to chase ghosts? Following the footsteps of someone's self loathing gesture but you seem to know more about your friend's history than he does. However, that's only half the truth because the other half is riding shotgun with him, she too also was part of another deal made in the great west. Boy, I wish I existed when that two for one deal happened all those years ago." As the demon was about to enter he stopped as he noticed the chalk marks underneath the car and was clearly upset. "Oh got to be shitting me...a devil's trap?"

_Stewart Residence..._

"That's the last of it," Billy replied as they pour the last of the Goofer Dust, "Did you hang the Devil's Shoestring up?"

"Yeah...let's hope this works," Zack added as they checked to pour the Goofer Dust in front of all the entrances of the living room and windows and hung the Devil's Shoestring above the door sills, "Listen...you two stay where you are."

"So something is coming after my dad?" Justin said, "What is this stuff?"

"It will protect us and especially your dad," Billy answered as Zack drew a circle with goofer dust around Justin and his dad.

"Two defense just in case they break through the first," Zack answered, "Just stay in the circle and don't move no matter what happens."

A minute later, they noticed that Edward was panicking as he heard barking noises and looked around. They all noticed that the doors were shaking and sounded like something was pounding on the door.

"Dad...what is it?" Justin asked concerned.

"Don't you hear it? It's outside the door!"

Edward yelled as the pounding on the door got louder and louder with Zack and Billy stepping into the circle. Justin was freaking out as his dad was becoming terrified as the barking got more vicious. The door was about to burst open but the barking suddenly stopped. The next moment Edwart saw the air vent come off mysteriously.

"Can you still hear it?" Zack and Billy asked.

"No...did it stop?" Edward heard the barking again only this time he could a hellhound stand a few feet away from him and Justin but couldn't cross the goofer dust. "IT'S HERE!"

The hellhounds were trying to break through the line, but couldn't. However, it began to blow through the goofer dust breaking the line. "THE LINE IS BROKEN C'MON!" Zack and Billy grabbed Edward and Justin and took them into the basement barricading the door to stop the hellhound from getting inside. Zack poured the last of the goofer dust in front of the door while Billy put the Devil's Shoestring near the window. The hellhound was closing in and they were praying that Tanya hurried before Edward would be dead.

_Crossroads outside McCool's Bar..._

"You stupid little bitch!" the Crossroads Demon snapped, "I could rip your throat out!"

"Then why don't you take your best shot asshole!" Tanya retailiated back, "Don't sell yourself short bucko!"

"You know what...I'm not going to do that. Besides, who would want to bargain for a second hand soul like yours? The aim of this game is your own human misery. It's too fun to watch c'mon you remembered how your big brother Nico died because you blamed daddy for making you kill him. You couldn't save your brother's soul if your life depended on it and besides, he bargained for the thing to take him instead of his sweet innocent little sister. That's where the spunk came from inside of you, the edge that makes you the ice cold hunter. You wake up and your first thought is, "I can't do this anymore." You're all lit up with pain. I mean, you loved him _so much_. And it's all your fault." Tanya was becoming rattled by the memory of her brother Nico as the Demon started walking away. "However, you blew it and I know you didn't come here to bargain for Edward, not really."

"You think this is about Nico? You can actually bring my brother back? What will happen to me because I know you're messing with my mind and my thoughts?"

Tanya began walking away towards underneath an old water tower filled with debated emotions and anguish over the thought of seeing her brother again. She thought about the time when she was child and how her father made her kill her brother under a mercy killing, it was the day she became a hunter and not a proud moment. The Crossroads Demon knew how to release the inner turmoil inside of Tanya, but in truth she had something he was willing to bargain for besides her soul.

"You're lucky I've got a soft spot for lost puppies and long faces. I just can't leave you like this," the demon replied as it was walking towards her, "Besides, you didn't call me here to bargain for Edward because he's out of the question. I can actually do it...bring your brother back and he'll live a long natural life like he was suppose to."

"What will happen to me?" Tanya asked, "I know this is going to cost me my soul isn't it?"

"Come to think of it...there is more than souls we bargain for," the demon answered, "I'll give you ten years. You can have a life...free of hunting with your family. You can grow up with your brother living a happy normal life, the Sloan family living as normal civilians before all the hunting. Look, if Nico would still be alive your family would have never became hunters and that's how it supposed to be. It was a little mistake and we'll set things back in order. You get an extra ten years on top of that...as an added bonus I won't come back for your soul. We could arrange another payment, say two for the price of one...you know who I'm talking about?"

"What...so you're willing to bring my brother back, with the bonus of keeping my soul?" Tanya asked until she realized what would be in the deal, "At the expense of the lives of Tommy and Kimberly? So it's my brother for their souls in ten years? Tommy you people actually consider a threat I know, but why Kimberly? Why should I trade the lives of my friends for Nico's? I thought this was about my soul, not the souls of two other people."

"I told you deals can be made and payment can be alternative," the demon added, "Think about it...you know that those two are going to be marked for death on multiple fronts if they survive all of this. You know what's at stake here and what will happen to the balance of order here. You're one desire and dream is a normal life for your family, with Nico included. This is a non-soul trade and you have the privledge to keep your soul in tact and..." Tanya smirked as she led the demon under the water tower as he looked up and saw the devil's trap drawn on top, "Tanya...what the heck are you doing? Let me out now!"

"Not a chance buddy boy!" Tanya smirked as she took out a book and a rosary bead, "Now that's gotta hurt bad. How about we make a little deal here first. You call off your hellhound and let Edward go. And I'll let you go. Sounds like a fair trade?"

"What are you doing? Look...I can't break a binding contract! Let's talk about this! Forget about Edward and think about your brother. You don't have to trade your soul for his, you can give us payment with your friends." Tanya opened the book as the demon looked at her frightened of what happens next, "What are you doing?"

"Oh you're just going to take a little trip...way down south!"

"Look just think about this rationally...don't go renadage on me please. This is a worth while deal."

She hestiated for moment until she started reading in Latin from the book as the demon began twitching and breathing heavily. "Regna terrae, cantate Deo, psallite Domino, qui fertis super caelum caeli ad Orientem. Ecce dabit voci Suae vocem virtutis, tribuite virtutem Deo. Deus caeli, Deus terrae humiliter majestati gloriae Tuae supplicamus. Ut ab omni infernalium spirituum potestate, laqueo, deceptione et nequitia, omnis fallaciae, libera nos, Domine. Vade, Satana, inventor et magister omnis fallaciae, hostis humanae salutis. Humiliare sub potenti manu Dei..."

"WAIT!" a few moments later Tanya found herself engaged in a long passionate kiss with the Crossroads Demon and looking disgusted and shock. "So your mouth gets violated no big deal! I'm just sealing the deal...Edward Stewart is released from his contract and him and his kid get to live a long life."

"How do I know you're not lying?" Tanya asked.

"My word is my bond and if you don't believe within the next few minutes you'll get a call from one of your platoon telling you Edward is fine. It's my word when I make the deal and it's the rules," the demon sneered as Tanya freed the demon, "You got what you wanted now release me!.Still the ice cold hunter as you are double-crossing anyone in your path no wonder why you people are dysfunctional."

"Hey been trained by the best," Tanya smirked.

"You're all the same, your family, the Winchesters, every single pathetic hunter out there trying to rid this world of evil to make a difference for what purpose? That's your problem because what's your purpose besides saving people? I know how much you were itching to make that deal just to see your brother again because you know that you'll never have that normal life you desired so much and part of you envies the lives your friends have...think about this rationally for a minute. You thought you were going to go back home thinking you can try to rebuild a normal life with your friends when you know that everything is going to come full circle all over again."

"Shut up!" she snapped.

"You should have made the deal...even if it would cost the lives of a few people, and you would keep your soul in tact as a special bonus. If your father didn't make you kill your brother out of mercy then your life would have been different and instead you chose to deprive yourself once again of what you truly desire. Everyone tells in hell and gossips, but it's just words until you see the real thing. That daily thought will always run in your mind of you thinking you just saved another pathetic life...only this time you neglected to realize the cost of it. I warn you Tanya that you're not going be able to save your friends, and I'm pretty sure they'll run to me as a last resort like they always do. Hunters talk about preserving balance...I can thank you for that analogy because as long as they're alive, balance will be thrown out of order. Death is something you can't stop you can't protect them forever...besides you're just human."

A few moments later, a black mist disappeared from the demon's host body as the man he was possessing had no memory of what happened to him as Tanya tended to him. She received a call from Zack and Billy telling her that Justin and his dad are fine and safe. While she was driving back to the Stewart's residence she thought about what would have happened if she did make the deal and traded her friends' lives just for her brother Nico to live once again. She knew that she could never change the past with what happened and she was forced to live with it, but she knew in her heart she couldn't live to sacrifice the lives of her friends at her own expense. Tanya hoped that next time around not one of them would ever run into this situation again.

_(So that ends part one...although it was long but I hope you enjoyed it. Part two will mainly focus on Tommy & Kim's hunt with Jason & Kat. I hope you guys keep sending in the review I would appreciate it!)_


	7. On the Road Again: Part Two

**Chapter 7: On the Road Again (Part 2)**

_San Diego, California- Fisher Heights Community..._

Meanwhile, Jason and Tommy were on a stakeout mission in the Fisher Heights Neighbourhood of any dangerous activity in San Diego. Their investigation in San Diego led them to a local neighborhood where a string of deaths were reported involving freak home accidents. They have been investigating for the last two weeks straight and talking to the families posing as employees for some insurance company as an alias to keep a low profile. However, for the last few days, Tommy noticed that Jason was particularly keeping a close eye on one particular house that inhabited by a young woman about twenty-two or twenty-three years of age and it made him curious to wonder why his best friend was keeping a close eye on this house in particular. They noticed that there was a children's birthday party going on today and Tommy wanted to know what the deal was with Jason.

"Okay we've been up and down these streets for hours and bro you been eyeing that house with the birthday party today and even for the last few days," Tommy replied as his best friend was looking, "Is there something in particular you're interested in because I'm guessing there's something you don't want your wife to know. As your best friend you might as spill the beans."

"You and Kimberly are really two of a kind always wanting to know what is going on," Jason added, "Alright that house...the one with the birthday party going on I know someone that lives in there. Well actually, it was more like a little sort of one of those one time things that happened while I was away at the Peace Conference in Switzerland and I well sort of never mentioned to my wife...that I lost my virginity when I was at the Peace Conference."

"Who was she and what happened?"

"Okay her name was Allison Chase and I met her while she was one of the representatives at the Peace Conference. She was about maybe a year or two older than me and she was about to resign and head back to the States to go to school. She was going out with this guy at the time and the two decided to take a break and then three months after I arrived she announced she was resigning as a representative. I got to know her in the few days before she was leaving and helped her deal with her relationship issues. So long story short the two of us had this one wild weekend at the housing dorms and let me tell you...it was pretty amazing and my first time. I don't know whether it was legal or semi-illegal but yeah I kind of gave her an unbelievable and surprising sendoff."

"You slept with her? So you mentioned about your previous leasions with other girls?" Tommy asked laughing, "I couldn't imagine you being a guy to engage in a one night stand but what was she like...you know in bed?"

"Hate to say it...but it was one of the best weekends I had before I married Kat and believe me that girl really knew how to work it in bed! She mentioned she was from California but I never expected to see her in San Deigo. The next morning after I woke up I found a note on my bed from Allison telling me that she left for the airport and didn't leave a phone number or email address to get in contact with me. I guess...it was her that used me instead of it being the other way around. I told Kat I did lose my virginity to someone else and mentioned about every other girl before her, except for Allison. I've been here for the last two days and something is itching me to just go knock on her door and just check in on her like what after four or five years later."

"Being your best friend I wouldn't suggest that this is a good idea. On the other hand, if this has been an itch for you to see some random girl you lost your virginity to just to make peace with the past and..." A few moments later he saw Jason get out of the car and head for the front door and knock on it. Tommy tried to hide in the passenger seat and as Jason was about to turn around and leave, the door opened and it revealed Allison Chase.

"Oh my gosh Jason!" Allison replied shocked, "What...are you doing here?"

"Huh hey Allison...it's been long time. I was passing through the neighbourhood and I noticed you and maybe I thought I might stop by for a surprise. Exactly how long has it been since we last saw each other?"

"Maybe four or five years tops I guess," Allison answered, "Well listen...huh you probably came at a bad time, I'm sort of in the middle of hosting a party right now."

"Oh I'm sorry...you were having a birthday party?"

"Hey...you're more than welcome to come considering that you came a long way, with your friend too." Allison smiled and pointed to Tommy in the car as he came down and Allison led them inside to the backyard where there was a children's birthday party being hosted. The two of them looked around the house as Allison was looking for someone in the crowd. "Well help yourselves to some food and drinks and if you need anything else just let me know."

"So...whose the birthday party for?" Jason asked.

"It's for my daughter Natalie," Allison smiled pointing to a young girl about five years of age play fighting with a bunch of kids, "She's kind of tomboyish for her age, but she's a sweetheart who pretty much likes vintage rock music, karate and occasionally playing dress-up or dolls."

"Wow this is awesome!" Natalie yelled, "Mommy I got Bon Jovi for my birthday! This is wicked cool!"

"Huh...how old is she?" Jason curiously asked.

"She's about five years old," Allison replied as she greeted more guest, "Could you excuse me for a minute?"

"Kind of see some sort of resemblance of that girl that she reminds me of someone," Tommy said curiously, "Are you sure...that you used protection the night you banged her because I don't want to think of the possibility of that kid being yours Jase. Seriously, have you ever consider that possibility and maybe Kat for the matter?"

"Hey shut up look maybe the timing might have been exactly five years ago so maybe her getting knocked up was the reason she left the Peace Conference? If she told me years ago then I...I would have made more of an effort to find out about this and maybe talk to Kat about this. I'm screwed aren't I?"

"Looks like you might be in the shit hole my old friend," A few moments later after Jason and Tommy got their food and slightly heard some of Allison's guest mention about Jason and Allison's weekend tryst all those years ago the two weirdly walked away and smiled. As Tommy headed off to the washroom, Jason stood near the inflatable moonbounce as he spotted Allison's five year old daughter Natalie.

"Hi there," Natalie replied, "My name is Natalie, what's your name mister?"

"Oh...I'm Jason," he replied shyly, "So...it's your birthday?"

"Guilty as charged and yes it's the best party ever."

"You must feel happy...did your mom throw you this big party?" Jason was drawn to the little girl's appearance but he noticed Natalie had a mixture of hazel green eyes like Allison and sandy blonde hair like her mother. But her face bared a strange resemblance to Jason's.

"Yeah and you know what the best part of this party is?" Natalie curiously asked, "The moonbounce it's really awesome! I got to go my friends are calling me inside! It was nice talking to you." Jason saw Natalie run into the moonbounce as she started playing with her friends and began to tackle them, "Okay guys let's play battle tag and you're it! Come and get me!"

"So...you talk to the kid?" Tommy asked coming up to him, "What she like?"

"Definitely has most of Allison's features and eyes," Jason answered, "But she is somewhat of a tomboy playing battle tag, listens to vintage classic rock music which I do to, and also likes karate. It seems like I'm meeting the miniature female version of myself. What do I tell her? Should I at least ask Allison?"

"Ask me what?" Allison replied coming up to them, "I'm sorry just needed to greet some guest are you guys okay here?"

"Yeah everything is going great," Tommy replied leaving again, "I'm going to get something to drink...I'll give you guys a minute to talk."

"So...I met Natalie she's an interesting little girl. It just so happens that well...she's turning five and well you know you and I..." Jason was staggering trying to ask Allison the possible question about Natalie. "Well you know...you and me back at the Peace Conference...and how..."

"Wait...are you trying to ask me if she's yours?" Allison asked, "I mean you and me that was a one time thing and obviously we used protection and no...she's not yours so don't worry about it. I'm one hundred percent sure she's not yours and yes I had Natalie blood tested just in case of that possibility. Her father is actually the guy I was dating at the time, Robert Hadley, he's currently in Australia attending medical school. He's studying to be a doctor to specialize in intensive care medicine. I thought she might have been yours due to the facial appearances, but she's not. She's developing a hint of the slight Australian accent from her dad and besides him and I are still trying to figure out where things stand between us. Natalie is really close with her dad and the truth of the matter is that I'm still in love with the man after all these years. He's coming to visit in a few days and Robert wants to talk about moving out here to be with us and we both miss him everyday, but at least he's pursuing his dream."

"Thank goodness that's settle," Jason replied as she looked at Allison staring at her friend Lisa, "Hey is something the matter? Is your friend alright?"

"Oh that...well my friend Lisa has been going through some personal stuff recently after her husband Greg died," Allison sighed, "I don't know if you read in the paper but he died falling off the roof of his house trying to repair some old shingles. Their daughter Stacy was home and she found him unconscious and with his skull open that she called 911 but he died due to severe head trauma and a fractured skull. Apparently it's been going on in the neighborhood for quite awhile, the string of bad luck it's already been the sixth accidental death in the last two months here. I don't know what's going on but some of us are worried it's taking a toll on the kids."

Tommy was looking around the party when he spotted Allison's friend Lisa as she was feeling the back of her neck. He took a slight glance at her and noticed a small round bruise on the back of her neck. He spotted Lisa's daughter Stacy looking at him with a creepy glare as he saw Jason talking with Allison but Stacy had this suspicious look in her eyes when Lisa saw Tommy staring at her and her daughter. Tommy signaled to Jason for them to leave as him and Allison traded farewells and the two of them were planning to head back to the hotel as they discussed the recent incident they heard about the death of Lisa's husband.

_Comfort Inn Hotel..._

A little while later, Tommy and Jason got back to the hotel as they spotted Kimberly and Katherine going through the police reports about the last six deaths in the Fisher Heights Neighborhood. They spent the next few days going through the reports and taking turns continuing to monitor the Fisher Heights Neighborhood of any activity going on. Jason and Kat decided to do the neighborhood watch after Tommy had another vision describing a dark house and children crying. Jason explained that he wanted to keep a close eye on an old friend which left Kat confused but she agreed to accompany her husband. Meanwhile, Tommy stayed back at the hotel with Kimberly to continue the research from the resources they pulled up and the labtop that Tanya provided them.

"Are you sure it was a good idea to let those two go out on a stakeout mission?" Kimberly asked, "I mean...I just found out that my big brother had a one night stand with this Allison girl years ago and the possibility of him fathering a child he didn't know of I couldn't believe Jason was capable of something like that."

"I'm just wondering how Kat is going to react to Jason's revelation about Allison and Natalie," Tommy replied, "But knowing them I'm sure they're be alright. You know actually going to that party a few days ago made me wonder about our future family that is in the making about six months from now."

"You're right we've been too distracted by this job and the negative stigma on it that I forgot that my figure is changing everyday," Kim smiled as they hugged, "I don't know what I want and it doesn't matter if it's a boy or girl just as long I'm having this child with you that's all that matters."

"But I know you Beautiful you must be at least curious to know if our child would be a boy or girl." Tommy took out a coin and showed Kimberly as he flipped it. "Okay let's play a little game of chance...heads it's a boy and tails it's going to be a girl. I'll call the first toss in the air and I call heads." He tossed the coin up and caught it and it landed on heads.

"Alright then if you think it's a boy...if our baby ended up being a boy what would you want to name our son?"

"How about Liam or Cameron for a our son's name," Tommy smiled as he flipped the coin again and it landed on tails, "How about if our baby was a girl...you can pick the name."

"I don't know...it's easy to pick out a boy's name because he'll have so much of his father's qualities inside of him," Kim replied kissing him, "However...if there we had a girl I'm not sure what to name her. The only name I can probably think of right now is...Lana if we had a daughter."

"I like it...Lana seems like a nice ring to our possible daughter's name," Tommy said as they reread Greg's police report, "So much hacking into a local police report can be beneficiary. I never knew you had the skill to do something like that. Did Tanya teach you that?"

"The truth is...she didn't all she told us about was the use of fake alias to fool cops to obtain records," Kim said as she showed Tommy her modem, "I helped Billy create this so it doesn't let anyone detect us from hacking into a local system and it's about covering our tracks...that's what hunters do Handsome." It surprised him as to how clever it was for her to think on her wits and on natural instinct which they heard most hunters would do...but for some reason he had this feeling Kimberly's subconscious had a clue of what she was doing.

"So...this must be Lisa Wilson's husband, Greg Wilson we saw his wife at Natalie's party. I heard one of the ladies talking about his death at the party recently plus one of a babysitter who died of a supposed suicide in another resident house. The thing was got me on edge was the way Lisa's daughter Stacy was staring at me at the party when I was looking at her mother as if I was a sort of threat. I just saw this weird mark on the back of Lisa's neck and Stacy was just glaring at me."

"Look at this it's a map of the neighborhood," Kim was showing Tommy the map of the Fisher Heights Neighborhood with red marks on them, "These freak accidents are no coincidences because the common factor every victim had are the kids. Whatever took out the adults must have thought they were a threat to them and we got to keep a closer eye on these kids."

"You think whatever caused those murders is targeting children?" Tommy asked, "It makes sense but it seems like the children in this town are acting strange as well with the events of these accidents."

"So we have a clue of where to start looking," Kim said as she pulled out a book from her bag, "I knew that demonology book would come in handy. Any child in that neighborhood can be an open target it was good you sent Jason and Kat out there and maybe there might be a possibility they found their next target?"

"Let's hope we find out what's going on in order to protect the kids in this town," Tommy said, "I'm beginning to figure out you might know what we're dealing with."

"Yeah and we got act quick," Kim replied as she handed Tommy a list as they headed out, "First we need to head out and get some supplies. We'll need these ones in particular."

_Fisher Heights Community..._

Meanwhile, Kat and Jason continued their stakeout of the Fisher Heights Community keeping a close eye on the locals. They were walking around the park as the two of them talked about his encounter with Allison and the supposed assumption of Natalie being Jason's daughter. At first it freaked Kat out with the thought of Jason fathering a child he didn't know about but after telling Kat of Allison's revelation of Natalie's true fraternity, it eased the tension between them. The two of them discussed the possibility of one day starting their own family but they were becoming distracted by the constant stares they were receiving from the children in the park.

"Hey Kitty-Kat are you alright?" Jason asked, "You seem a little distracted but I know I scared you a bit when I told you about Allison and what happened a couple years back at the Peace Conference but we're cool right? At least I know I never got her pregnant with Natalie and that she already has a dad."

"I know and it doesn't matter but it just made me wonder why you never told me about Allison Chase," Kat sighed, "Look I know we got married straight out of high school and it seemed like you were afraid to tell me about your first time. It's not that I don't love you or trust you...it felt like you were afraid of how I would react if I found out. We're still getting used to the whole marriage thing I understand Jason and there would be times that you're going to keep things from me, just as I might do the same to you. Whether we tend to keep things from each other, it doesn't mean I don't trust you or love you I just wish...you had confidence in our marriage to trust me instead of making me feel on edge."

"Look all it was with Allison was one weekend and that was it," Jason said, "It wasn't like I was madly in love with her and besides she gave someone else her heart long before I met her. It scared me at first with the speculation that Natalie was my daughter but whether or not she would have been, I was still determine to start a family with the woman I love and married. Despite being the horny teen I was back then and giving into the sexual orientation that the adolesence life has to offer, I would have wanted to wait until the right time and the right person. If I may...I'm really sorry for not telling you about Allison."

"And I'll tell you again apology accepted," Kat smiled, "Whether if the situation turned out differently, we will be able to work out things because that's what couples in love do."

As the two of them continued to walk through the park, they spotted Natalie sitting on a bench alone as she was trying to fix her kite to fly. They notice that she was having difficulty trying to untangle the string as they spotted some older kids making fun of her for getting her hands tangle. Jason and Kat approached Natalie sitting on the bench as they attempted to help her repair her kite.

"Hey Natalie...do you need a hand?" Jason kindly asked the little girl.

"Hey you were at my party," Natalie smiled, "You're my mommy's friend right? Is that lady with you your girlfriend?"

"I was at your party and my name is Jason remember?" he smiled, "You seem smart for a five year old girl...that lady over here is my wife Katherine. "

"Yeah you're Jason I remember," Natalie replied, "She's pretty and she has eyes like my daddy because they're blue like his. Mommy says daddy is coming for a visit next week from Australia and I really miss him and I want to show him my new karate moves. He got me this kite for my birthday but those mean kids laughing at me tangled it up so I won't play with it. But those kids are mean jerks and I would kick their butt if I wanted to but mommy and daddy say it's not good to fight right?"

"They are right you shouldn't fight," Kat said as they helped Natalie with her kite, "Here we'll help you with your kite. I can tell by the way you talk you probably also developed a bit of your dad's Australian accent is that right?"

"Yeah he was born there in Melborne, Australia which is all the way on the other side of the world mommy says," Natalie replied, "You talk like my daddy, is Katherine from the same place daddy is from Jason?"

"Yeah but in a different city in Australia called Sydney," Jason said as they untangled and repaired the kite, "There you go your kite should be done. Here why don't you see if this would be able to fly?" He handed the kite to Natalie as it started getting breezy a bit and the two of them saw her running flying her kite.

"She may have presented a bit of physical resemblance to you Jase but she's developing a bit of her Australian heritage from her dad," Kat smiled, "She is a cute kid I would sure like to have a daughter just like her one day with you."

"I'll would sure like that also," Jason replied as they saw Allison come up, "We'll have our little family one day just have faith."

"Thank goodness she's alright," Allison as she saw them, "Jason, what a surprise seeing you again. Hi, I'm Allison Chase you must be Jason's girlfriend?"

"I'm actually his wife, Katherine Hillard-Scott," Kat smiled, "You must be Natalie's mother Allison."

"Yeah forgot to mention that I was actually married," Jason said, "Sorry we were just walking and we saw Natalie and she was having problems with her kite so we decided to help her out. She remembered me and she asked for help."

"At least she's safe and you guys were here to keep an eye on her," Allison added, "The park is across from our house and I was on the phone with Robert...we haven't told Natalie yet but her father and I are actually going to get back together. He's almost done school in Melbourne and he got approved for his working permit to come to the States."

"That sounds nice you're lucky to have a guy like him around," Kat added, "It would be nice for Natalie to have her father around."

"Jason! Katherine! My kite is flying!" Natalie smiled, "Mommy...my kite is flying look at it!"

"That's good sweetie we got to head home for dinner and besides your dad is going to call again later because he wants to talk to you," Allison replied, "I never expected that you and Jason were married. It must be wonderful being married to a guy like Jason. It was nice seeing you again running into each other like this and besides it's getting late so I should probably get Natalie home. Natalie come on it's time to go home now!"

"I'm coming mommy," Natalie ran up to her mother before she turned around and suddenly gave both Jason and Kat a hug, "Thank you for helping me with my kite. It wouldn't fly without you guys help. I got to go home because my daddy is going to call again later from Australia it was nice seeing you Jason and meeting you Katherine."

"You take care you two," Jason and Kat replied as they saw waved goodbye, "Have a nice day." After watching Natalie and Allison leave the park, they suddenly notice a small group of kids staring at the mother and daughter pair before glancing at Jason and Kat with an eerie glance. The two of them started to get suspicious as some of the other kids were staring at them that they immediately left the park to head back to the hotel.

_Comfort Inn Hotel..._

Later that evening Jason and Kat returned to the hotel to find Tommy building a homemade blowtorch from a couple of supplies he bought at the local hardware store while Kimberly was researching and pulling out a couple of lighters on the table. They were hearing from Jason and Kat their encounter with Natalie and Allison again and the weird behavior they were observing with the kids in this town until Kimberly found the solution.

"What's going on are we cooking a barbecue or something?" Jason asked as Tommy wasa putting together a blowtorch, "What's with the hardware project?"

"How did it go seeing Natalie and Allison again?" Tommy asked, "I can see that you introduced her to Kat."

"Sweet kid seems pretty normal," Kat added, "I wish I could say about the other kids in this town. Something is wrong with the kids in this town they seem to be picking up this eerie feeling."

"Tell me about it I knew reading this stuff up earlier would prove to be useful," Kim said, "The children were the vital clue in every victim's police report because what we're dealing with are things called Changelings."

"Something like evil little monster babies in those movies changelings?" Jason asked.

"Not exactly like that bro," Tommy added, "It's more like the disguised type children that stare at you in the face creepy changelings."

"So that means their is one in every victim's house," Kat sighed, "How...is that possible?"

"Changelings are these types of creatures that usually mimic children by climbing through the window according to lore, snatch the kid, and stashing them underground. Then the changelling assumes living life with the family and feeds off the mother to survive until she suffers a psychotic breakdown and croaks. Usually they leave these weird bruises on the back of the mother's neck." Kimberly continued reading the book as the others were still trying to figure out where the other kids were.

"Anyone like the dad, babysitter, contractor, or boyfriend would usually get the axe," Tommy said as he finished the blowtorches, "That's why we need to gear up."

"Fire is the only way to kill them," Kim continued reading, "It states according to lore that they stash the real kids somewhere underground and there is a chance the real kids are still alive out there and we need to move fast because any kid could be a target."

"Great...we'll just bust in, drag the kids out, torch them on the front lawn," Kat slightly joked, "That'll play great with the neighbors. We got to find their lair at least it will lead us to where the real kids are hidden."

"I was investigating a little while back Allison's friend Lisa's place and found a mark on the windowsill that looked like blood but I don't think it was blood," Jason said, "I think it was red dirt."

"That development near the entrance of Fisher Heights it seems dark enough," Tommy replied as he handed Jason and the girls blowtorches and lighters, "If they're bound to keep the kids underground then that will be the perfect location. We got to head out now and there was a reason I sent the two of out to stakeout Natalie."

"Oh gosh they might have her...and Allison is in danger," Jason replied worried, "We need to head out now and find Natalie and the other children."

_Fisher Heights Community..._

Tommy, Jason, Kat and Kimberly headed to Allison's house first and prayed that nothing didn't happen to Natalie, however it wasn't the case when Jason went to Allison's place only to be told to go away by "Natalie" forcing Allison to send Jason away. He lend the others to the developing house to investigate after he told the others that the changelings took Natalie. Kimberly and Tommy went one way while Kat and Jason investigated another part of the house and split into two groups. Jason took Kat towards an area that looked like the basement when he heard a crashing noise coming from behind one of the walls and it revealed a cage hidden. They found Natalie sticking out her hands from the bars as Kat and Jason hurried to the other side and found the other cages with the real kids inside as they began to open and free the kids.

"Natalie?" Jason asked opening the cage, "Are you alright? Don't worry we'll get you guys out of here."

"Don't worry we'll get you out of here," Natalie replied as she helped Kat release the other children.

"Come on sweetie we got to hurry and get you guys to safety," Kat said as she escorted the children to a nearby window, "Jason we need to get them out fast."

"Alright everybody get back! Everybody back up! Cover your eyes!" Jason took a pipe and smashed a window open and used a cloth to cover the broken glass shards.

"Jason!" Kimberly appeared outside the house, "We need to move fast...Tommy and I found a mother changeling! That is why they kept the kids alive so she can snack on them we got to get the kids out!"

"Where's Tommy? Kat there's one more cage that needs to be open!" Jason yelled as he saw Natalie helping the other kids out, "Come on let's get moving!"

"Everyone is out and I got the realtor," Kat said as she was aiding the realtor out the door.

"Jason...bro where are you?" Tommy got to the basement as he was battling the mother changeling and instructing Kimberly to get the kids out, "Kimberly hurry up we need to get these kids home!"

"Natalie get them out of here!" Jason ordered Natalie as him and Tommy were attacking the mother changeling to protect the kids, "Natalie go!"

"Come on kids let's move it!" Kimberly yelled after Natalie got all the kids out and she climbed out the window herself, "We'll get you guys home! Let's get you all to safety!"

While Kat and Kimberly were getting the kids and the realtor to safety, Tommy and Jason were inside battling the mother changeling. They were finding it difficult a few times until they managed to get the upper hand and corner the mother changeling. Tommy finished the job by lighting the blowtorch and killing the mother changeling as she incinerated in flames. At the same time Kat and Kimberly noticed that they could hear faint screams of the mini changelings burning up as they figured out that the mother changeling was dead. The four of them met up outside of the house and began to drop off the children and the realtor to their homes until they made the last stop and dropped Natalie off home to Allison completing their job in San Diego.


	8. Truth Be Told

**Chapter 8: Truth Be Told**

_San Diego, California: Comfort Inn Hotel..._

A little while after leaving Allison's house and rescuing Natalie and the other children from the changelings, Tommy, Kimberly, Jason and Katherine returned to their hotel to pack up and head back to Angel Grove. While Kat and Jason were in the lobby checking out of the hotel and Kimberly was still inside, Tommy was packing up his car and looking over the file that Tanya gave him before they left. The contents of the file was information about the car accident that killed his birth parents in Phoenix, Arizona twenty years ago but the details were what got him curious. He began to figure out that the attacks that started up in Angel Grove occurred on the twenty year anniversary death of his birth parents which was dated September 13th. There was a string of events that followed a certain pattern with a series of deaths occurring within a ten year period and it involved paranormal and supernatural activity occurring. In Tommy's mind all signs were leading him to head to Phoenix alone but how could abandon Kimberly when she needed him the most especially now she reached her third month of pregnancy.

"It seems like you're ready to go," Jason said as he packed up his stuff in his truck, "You seem quiet everything alright bro?"

"I need you guys to do me a favor," Tommy asked turning to his best friend, "I need you guys...to head back to Angel Grove right now without me."

"Okay what's going on Tommy because something tells me you're going to try to take off alone to god knows where if Lillithis still out there building up her army to systematically wipe us out!" Jason looked at his best friend with concern as he was afraid of where he was heading. "Where are you going?"

"I'm heading to Phoenix, Arizona and I need you and Kat...to take Kimberly back to Angel Grove with you. I can't risk her or the baby if something were to happen to me and it would kill her to know that I'm about to take off without her if it keeps her safe. Jason keep her distracted while I do this please I need to find out a few home truths of what happened twenty years ago to my birth parents and why they want us dead..."

"You're not going alone...not without me," they heard a voice and found Kimberly standing there with Katherine, "Tommy I'm not letting you go alone to Phoenix because this also involves me too so you better believe it when I say we're in this together one way or another."

"I know you mean well Beautiful but I don't want to put you or the baby at risk if any demonic activity rises," Tommy replied, "I love you too much and I can't lose you."

"It's a risk I'm willing to take if I have to protect the one I love," Kim replied grabbing his hand, "You're looking for answers to questions that haven't been unanswered for twenty years while I'm carrying inside of me our child who maybe the product of our destiny and fate that will shake both sides up."

"You should tell him Kimberly," Kat sighed looking at her friend, "Remember what we talked about a little while back in the hotel."

"What's going on Kim? Is something the matter?" Jason asked.

"I'm feeling strange inside and I can't explain these feelings or thoughts," Kim said as she leaned against Tommy's car, "Something inside of me is telling me I have to go with you Handsome to Phoenix because I'm having dreams of these memories that felt like they didn't exist, but they're real and every one of them...involves my dad. You are looking for answers so am I because someone is out there covering their tracks to protect us from things we're not to know about and evil forces out there know the truth and are trying to kill us."

"She's right Tommy...this is your guys job, not ours," Kat said, "But you still need a platoon to lead and we're not really soldiers in this battle, but as friends you can always count on us as your trusted allies."

"You're suddenly to begin to talk like a true hunter...one of Tanya's standards," Tommy smiled as he gave Kim a hug, "I'm not going to lose you and I promise we're going to get answers. You know that I'll give up my life for you just to know that you're still alive and I promise we'll see to it we make out of this in one piece." As he embraced Kimberly, he was beginning to suddenly read and see into Kimberly's thoughts of suppressed memories that were suppose to be long forgotten as he was realizing his psychic abilities were progressing from the precognitive aspects. He suddenly pulled away from Kimberly and made the decision that the two of them would head to Phoenix together.

"All roads lead to Phoenix Handsome and I'm not going to let this affect our baby," Kim said, "Come let's gear up and head out."

"You guys should get a head start and don't forget the hex bags," Jason replied as he hugged both his friends as they left, "It would be against my better judgment to let you guys go because I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something happened to two of my best friends out there. However I know...this is something you guys must do on your own and Kat does make a point that if anything else fails, you can count on us to hold the fort down back home."

"Thanks bro and Kat make sure you keep him alive," Tommy smiled as him and Kim drove off and spoke the words their mentor once said, "Good luck...and may the power protect you."

"I hope they'll fine babe," Kat sighed as she leaned against Jason, "They deserve to be together but it's fate and destiny that will push them to the limit. The road ahead is going to get harder and harder and I'm afraid our friends are in for a more hardships than ever.

_Angel Grove, California..._

Meanwhile back in Angel Grove, Tanya returned from completing her hunting with Billy and Zack in Sacramento and managed to save Justin's father Edward from his deal with the crossroads demon. She got word that Rocky, Adam and Aisha were back from Forks and finished working their job up there. It still bothered her of what the crossroads demon told her and the deal he would have made with her to bring her brother Nico back. It was something she longed for and the chance of a normal family life without hunting and fighting all the monsters. She headed to her basement and found her old guitar as she started playing and realizing the repercussions of her sudden return had upon her friends, especially Tommy and Kimberly. A minute later she heard a knock on the door and she was surprise to find Sam and Dean Winchester right here on her front door in Angel Grove.

"Nice crib you wonder why it wasn't shown on MTV's Cribs," Dean smiled as she hugged both brothers.

"I don't believe it you two are actually here," Tanya said as they came into the house, "Come on in...and let me ask what are you doing in my neck of the woods? Didn't I tell you guys not to cross into the western front because right now we're facing assaults on multiple fronts."

"We know but we had to come," Sam replied, "It's a promise that this will be one of our many few trips for now since we're standing in one of Lillith's strongholds. Lucky for you guys she hasn't made her move yet. I heard news that you guys managed to knockout a couple of demonic hotspots along the west coast congratulations to you and your squad."

"Yeah heard that you encountered a Crossroads Demon," Dean said, "We're hoping that you didn't make any deals with the damn thing because we know you're smarter than that."

"Don't worry I didn't...if I did then I would probably be telling you I got ten years before my bill comes due," Tanya sarcasticallyreplied, "I managed to get save some pour sucker from being a chew toy for the hellhounds. After all it's all about doing something for the greater good right?"

"The demon probably tempted you into making a deal to bring your brother Nico back didn't he?" Sam asked, "You know how demons work they'll tempt you with what you desire the most and what you want. I know it hurts everyday missing someone you lost we know the feeling...but they're not never forgotten because they'll always live in your hearts and memories, it's something your father mentioned to us awhile back when we saw him. He's sends his wishes and regards."

"You guys saw my folks...how are they doing?" Tanya sheeply asked, "Were they working another job?"

"We saw your folks in New Jersey while we worked a side job in town," Dean said, "They gave us something to courier of great value to reach a particular person. We've been on the road for days and finally got the courier package sent to its destination. They made us recite every update they want us to give you on your entire clan since you've been out of contact with them for sometime now. Your dad took a job at Princeton teaching about Political Science and Law while your mother is specializing in teaching a couple of med students in medical school. They still work jobs from time to time but they think you guys are old enough to handle working a couple of hunting jobs on your own. Right now they're focusing on providing aid to your sister Rene for her TB fund back home. They wanted to thank you for contributed for her cause it's always like your big sister to help out those in need of health care and aid."

"Yeah it's always like that for them to provide aid for Rene to continue her work back home," Tanya smiled as she looked at a picture of her family, "Though I still have mixed feelings for my dad for getting us involved in this, part of him still wanted us to at least do something with our lives besides hunt. He was such a humanitian to help fix the living situation back home with all the stuff happening. I don't hate being a hunter, I just sometimes feel like I'm missing out on trying to help and make a difference like what Rene is doing. Any word on Martin and Alexander?"

"Last we heard Martin was in Europe backpacking with a team of paranormal researchers investigating haunted places from the postcard your mom was telling us about and your brother Alexander is somewhere in the Dominican working a job," Sam added, "Oh yeah and your sister Whitney is somewhere near south China with her protest group trying to stop an oil company from drilling oil in the sea. She was on the five o'clock news last night."

"Can tell that my dad is probably turning and shaking his head and praying Whit doesn't get herself arrest in China," Tanya smiled, "At least they're all getting the chance again to maybe regain some normality in their lives again. I should maybe...call them later since I haven't talked to them in a couple of years. My brothers and sisters check in with my parents except me because I was still angry at him for what happened with Nico. Did...he mention anything about me?"

"Yeah he mentioned that he loves you and he misses you, both your parents miss you," Dean replied as he handed her a number, "Your parents are taking up residence in Princeton, New Jersey and know about the situation happening out west here. Any care packages you need they said they're be on standby for you and they mentioned that the courier package they made us deliver...was something of great value and importance to you and your friends. As we speak it's already at it's desired destination."

_Phoenix, Arizona..._

Meanwhile, Tommy and Kimberly drove for hours and finally reached Phoenix, Arizona hoping to find answers about the death of his birth parents twenty years ago. The two of them checked into a motel and the drive to Phoenix left Kimberly exhausted and tired that after checking in Tommy carried her into their motel room and laid her on the bed. He was noticing that her pregnancy was showing visibly with the bump appearing in her figure. He brushed her hair back as she was asleep on the bed but with every slight touch or contact he had with her, Tommy felt himself reading her mind and he found it complex and rattled. As he touched Kimberly again this time he found himself in control to probe into Kimberly's mind and seeing her memories, but they weren't memories that Tommy believed were not real. However, something inside of him told him they were real memories long forgotten.

"What the hell is happening to me?" Tommy thought as he was reading Kim's mind, "No...this is private I shouldn't be doing this but something inside her subconscious is telling her these are her real memories. What are they hiding from you Beautiful?" Kimberly started shaking as she began to mumble in her sleep and Tommy was beginning to convulse as he was still probing Kimberly's mind.

"Daddy...what do you hear? Where are the barking dogs? I don't see them," Kimberly was mumbling as she was struggling to wake up, "Why are we here? Who is Samuel Colt and what is the magic gun? No...you keep away from him! Don't go near my daddy! Daddy run! That weird little girl with white eyes is after you! Run daddy! Run!"

"Kimberly you got to wake up!" Tommy was shaking her as he finally got control of himself, "C'mon Beautiful it's time to wake up!"

"Tommy...it's here," Kimberly whispered as she woke up, "I remember what happened ten years ago to my father. You have to find it now outside before they discover it! It's out by the motel near the arrowhead rock...my family's secret legacy find it. I feel so weak...it's the last pieces of the Colt. Tommy the baby it's..."

"Oh god Kimberly c'mon stay with me please!"

Tommy was becoming hysterical as Kimberly passed out from exhaustion and weakness but she mentioned something being buried something outside near an arrowhead rock near the motel. He stayed with her for a few moments until she regained consciousness but he felt her pulse racing and felt her heart beating fast. Kimberly finally woke up and got up from the bed but Tommy tried to stop her, but with no prevail. She led him outside to an arrowhead rock a little away from the motel as the two began to dig until they found a small box with strange symbols on it. They opened the box and it revealed two pieces of a revolver inside. They walked back to the parking lot of the motel as Kimberly finally spoke up.

"Ten years ago my father died from what I believed was a heart attack but my memories lied," Kim said, "I was made to believe that but he did something to keep the truth a secret from me including his own death...my memories altered and my past wiped. This...was my family's true legacy in the remains of this, the Colt."

"You were here ten years ago? How is it possible?" Tommy asked.

"Because my father was a hunter...and he died ten years ago from a deal he made with a demon," Kim sighed, "The reason I know was because I saw it when I was young the demon that came to collect him, it was Lillith."

"So it took ten years for the descendant of Samuel Colt to find out her true identity?" The two of them spotted the motel manager approaching them as his eyes turned black meaning he was possessed by a demon, "I'm surprised the bringers of the Twilight can openly say Lillith's name without fear. Your daddy didn't have a problem yelling it right before she dragged him into the pit like every pathetic sap who struck deals with her. Looks like you found what you were looking for I believe she would want it back!"

"Over my dead body!" Tommy snapped as he stood in front of Kimberly, "No one is not going near her or our baby and you can send your boss the message!"

"The God Fearing Child wasting no time on making his mark! What's the matter Tommy all that power inside getting to you? Yellow Eyes was a fool giving a psychic like you demon blood but he had to settle for you after your mother's time was up. You try to pull off being a martyr using his abilities to help the innocent but like the rest of those dubbed "special children" you'll soon open up and give in to the dark side of your demonic abilities. You think you and that girl of yours are the only ones with an army?" Tommy and Kimberly looked around and discovered a few other demons making their way towards them in the parking lot of the motel. "As you can see we too also brought in some reinforcements and not one of them will bow down to Tommy Oliver, one of the last remaining natural psychics with the demon blood inside of him."

"Tommy we're surrounded...they're all possessed," Kim slowly opened the truck as she held Tommy's hand, "We got to get out of here...they're planning on imprinting I know it."

"I believe it's your move my dears," the demon sneered, "Hey Kimberly would you like to know how your dear daddy is doing down in the pit? It's a shame the man wasted his life to trade it for a one way ticket to hell just so you can live and shack it up with our god fearing adversary. I could imprint you right here and now and I could end it! I just want the first shot on the Samuel Colt's most prized descendant first then I will work my way to our special little boy here!"

"No matter what happens stay close to me okay?" Tommy replied, "I promise I'm not going to let anything happen okay?"

A moment later Tommy and Kimberly heard the sounds of screeching tires heading in the parking lot as they spotted Tommy's brother, David Trueheart with his father, Sam Trueheartand two other guys as they drove into the parking lot and attacked the small army of demons. Suddenly in the midst of the commotion, the possessed motel manager shoved Tommy out of the way and began to attack Kimberly as he grabbed her arm and attempted to mark her with a demonic imprint. She screamed as the motel manager was trying to chant an incantation but Tommy pulled the demon off of her but she was beginning to convulse again. David ran to Kim's aid as Tommy was battling the possessed motel manager while Sam and company were performing exorcisms on the small demon army to send them back to hell.

"Something is happening to me!" Kim yelled in pain, "It hurts so much what's happening? Tommy he's still chanting I can hear him in my head he's trying to imprint me to possess me!"

"We're going to make you suffer in many ways possible by attacking what you hold dear to your heart," the demon sneered, "Your visions will kick in and pretty soon it's time to face reality Tommy boy because you can't stop us! What are you going to do?"

"David help me make it stop!" Kim yelled as David was trying to use a counter spell to stop the imprint from marking Kim's arm, "Tommy please help me!"

"I'm not going to let you hurt her or this baby!" Tommy suddenly reached his arm out and suddenly stopped the demon in his track as he shut his eyes and concentrated hard as a black mist was leaving the body of the motel manager. Kim's body stopped convulsing as her breathing was slowly returning to normal as she saw the imprint mark fading from her arm but everyone was looking shock and horrified at Tommy exorcising the demon out of the motel manager's body without a spell or ritual but with his own powers. After the small demon army was defeated Tommy collapsed as David and company took Kimberly and Tommy with them back to the David's place as he instructed one of his company to follow in Tommy's truck and left.

_Phoenix, Arizona: Trueheart Reservation..._

"Where am I?" Tommy slowly regained consciousness and found himself lying on a cot inside a tent as he found Kimberly asleep next to him in a chair. "Kimberly...where are we?"

"Oh god Tommy you're awake!" Kimberly wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tight with tears in her eyes. "Oh god you're safe we've made it out alive! You wouldn't believe who came to our aid. We're at the Trueheart Reservation Camp after Sam and David rescued us from that small demon army at the motel and brought us here for safe keeping. Tommy what happened back at the motel? I'm trying to understand the whole psychic ability thing but whatever you did to that possessed guy was something way beyond normal."

"I don't know...it seems like I'm tapping more and more into my abilities," Tommy replied, "We suddenly hit a new town and a minute later I discover that I was able to read your mind and see into your thoughts. I saw your real memories the ones you were trying to unlock in your subconscious mind, I know what you really are. I did something that I had no control over and when that demon tried to imprint you I felt it and somewhere inside of me I wanted to stop it and then the next minute my head is pounding and I find myself sucking a demon out of a guy." A few moments later Sam and David came into their tent to check up on Tommy and Kimberly.

"The only scary part about that was you were exorcising demons with your mind," Sam replied, "You managed to save Kimberly and stop the imprint but in doing so you just discovered the other half of your psychic abilities, mainly the demonic side of your abilities. We figured for others like you it was humanly impossible to possess two sources of abilities inside but now we figured out just to what extent they'll go to in order to kill you Tommy."

"They're hunters Tommy and I didn't have to guess it right away I knew when I saw them. Sam and David filled me in on everything while you were unconscious and basically I found out that as long as I'm carrying our baby things are going to get rougher and harder for us. We have to prepare and having those demons attempt to imprint me was a sample of what extent they have. If any of us gets imprinted they'll be able to bind us or worse destroy us. They're not going to stop but we're going to make sure to hunt down as many sons of bitches out there and if Lillith wants a fight we'll bring one to her."

David brought in a small hex bag and handed it to Kimberly and Tommy as they took out pieces that resembled a revolver. After putting together all pieces including the other two they recovered outside the motel they laid it out inside the floor of the tent and revealed The Colt, the legendary weapon that told of the Harts' true legacy. Sam revealed that the rest of the pieces were couriered by Tanya's friends the Winchesters after receiving it from Tanya's father in New Jersey and instructed them to bring it to the Truehearts in Arizona.

"So this is the Colt?" Tommy asked looking at it, "I guess I'm not the only one who had secrets kept from me Beautiful. You were born a hunter right from the beginning and you never knew your whole life that this was what your dad wanted to keep hidden from you. What does Kimberly's familiy have to do with the Colt and why is it so important? Are you telling me that me and her have been born into this life long before then?"

"Yes...long before you guys became Rangers, long before you ever met and long before you were born," David added looking at them, "The horrible part was all of this was long determined even when your parents were alive. It's no mystery that you two are meant to be together that's a given, but it was destined that the two of you would be the ones who would bring upon the Twilight on hell. Kimberly is a hunter yes that's true, however she a descendant from one of the greatest hunters to ever live in the Old West. In 1834, a man named Samuel Colt created a special gun, the one you see before you and called it the Colt. According to legend they say this gun can kill anything and everything supernatural. It was something demons feared and you my little crane is the last living descendant of Samuel Colt and it was destined that you were born to carry on his legacy."

"And now I just wish I didn't find out about it," Kimberly sighed, "It means I'm never going to have a normal life...if this is my destiny and Tommy's to be forever hunted by Lillith. I mean what the heck made us so special that she systematically attempted to wipe out our parents and us in the process?"

"She killed our parents David! She killed Nathan Hart! She's one of the head demons in the pit!" Tommy sighed, "She'll send her forces after us until we drop dead! Why didn't she end it years ago if she was so desperate to kill us?"

"She couldn't that night when our parents died," David added, "That's why they call you the God Fearing Child because you are nearly the last naturally born psychic left alive and the one along with Kimberly to bring upon the rebirth and revolution of the psychics out there. For years they were marked for death and they saw something in our biological mother because she was a psychic too. Our birth mother Rose was telekinetic and telepathic meaning she could read minds, not only humans, but anything supernatural as well. When she was a teenager there were two demons who were after her, one being Lillith and the other being Arazel. The Yellow Eyed Demon known as Arazel was a servant of Lillith's and it was his job to seek out potential parents to breed their demonic psychics and make pacts with them to give them their powers ten years from now, actually more like mark them for death. He was responsible for giving you your demonic psychic abilities while you already inherited Rose's abilities from birth."

"What made Rose so important and what happened to our birth father? How does Nathan Hart fit into this?"

"I heard about this long ago that Rose, our birth father James and Kimberly's father Nathan met one time as teenagers in Phoenix," David continued telling the story, "Rose knew that Nathan was a hunter and she read his mind...learning about Samuel Colt and the gun. What she read in his mind was a premonition of his deal to get out of his life as a hunter when she learned of Nathan's encounter with Lillith. She sent him to hunt down Rose and James but Kimberly's father was not a killer and he knew he couldn't do that to our birth parents so he told them that he would make sure that Lillith doesn't track them, but it would have terrible consequences within the next few years of his life. James knew of our mother's abilities and he was one of Arazel's chosen potential parents and they traded Rose's abilities for protection against Lillith for the next ten years. Before the deal occurred Rose told Kim's father that their families would forever be connected by destiny and that everything happening was part of something greater...which is the fall of the demonic heirarchy."

"And it led up to us and our baby?" Kim asked as her and Tommy looked at each other, "Your birth mother knew we were somehow going to revolutionize earth?"

"In a sense yes and that's when Arazel went rogue from Lillith," Sam replied, "I knew Tommy and David's birth parents and they lived here on reservation for ten years until the night car accident Lillith found them. She discovered Nathan's deception and James' deal with Arazel that she murdered Rose as James watched and created an illusion of a car accident that killed them. She learned about you Tommy and your abilities but something happened that night and Arazel appeared. Rose was dead and you and James were on the brink of death as well and Lillith wanted to finish the job but Arazel stopped her and Lillith discovered that you were immuned to her powers or anyone of the big bad in the pit. James was dying and with Rose dead wanted your life spared and asked Arazel to make a deal...his life for yours. In doing so Arazel revealed to James the true purpose of keeping Tommy alive and told him about the other party involved."

"My father's deal with the Crossroads was also part of it too and Lillith knew I was also the other half destined to bring the Twilight?" Kim asked, "He was suppose to turnover the Colt and his soul in exchange for a normal life with my mom once ten years was up. My father tried to change my destiny in order to protect me but it didn't work and he deceived Lillith once again after ten years was up. She personally came to collect my father when his bill came due but not before he buried the last remains of the Colt. My dad seemed like a bastard to those in hell that's why they personally wanted to collect on him with the hellhounds but he mumbled to Lillith that she won't be able to stop the Twilight from happening...and that she should be counting until her end of days." She looked at Tommy as he held her hand and he was beginning to concentrate. "Tommy...what's going on?"

"You were the other party Arazel mentioned to James?" Tommy said, "You had an encounter with him too the night after your father died. Lillith disappeared and you were in the car crying and he came. Another way of covering his tracks of what he did to me was by getting you involved...there was an extent to the limitation of my abilities because he never knew I was already a natural born psychic. I'm reading your mind and he discovered you being the last living descendant of Samuel Colt...and it suddenly fits perfectly what the whole purpose of the Twilight is. The fall of pit is going to be caused by a hybrid? Arazel altered your memories so you wouldn't remember it was his way of covering his tracks and covering from Lillith until the time is right. You're the one that holds me in balance to control my abilities because I'm pretty much powerful enough to destroy them but it would be at the cost of my soul if I tap into the dark side of my powers."

"That's the warning to you Tommy because your abilities has its limitations and price," Sam sighed, "The baby is half psychic and half hunter and the new breed of human psychics will be born as natural hunters with the power to kill anything supernatural...that's what Lillith feared. However you got to learn to control your abilities Tommy and you need to stay for a little while longer because you are both in danger from them and from yourselves. The connection between the falcon and crane are linked together but it will weigh heavily on Kimberly. I know because your baby's psychic aspect combined with the demonic psychic traits inherited by Tommy will harm Kimberly since she is not a psychic. It's a must if you want to ensure that the Twilight comes to pass." Suddenly Kimberly collapsed again from exhaustion as she was suddenly beginning to look a bit pale

"No...I can't lose her Sam she's all I got left in this world and so is that baby," Tommy held Kim in his arms as he was checking her pulse, "What's happening to her? Just how connected are we?"

"The pregnancy is beginning to take toll on Kimberly and we got to find a way to keep both of you safe," David sighed, "When I mean it's taking a physical toll...it's slowly draining her of her lifeforce. With you being connected to her...there is one one more lifeforce she has to keep safe also and its your baby."


	9. Running With the Shot

**Chapter 9: Running with the Shot**

_Phoenix, Arizona..._

For the next two months, Tommy and Kimberly stayed in Phoenix with Sam and David for their own safety and to get a better understanding of the truth behind their parents' death and their connection to Lillith. The pregnancy was beginning to take its toll on Kimberly physically as she often found herself weaken and drained as the baby was growing inside of her and along with that its abilities. It was scaring Tommy and he couldn't bare the fact of anything happening to Kimberly because of him but being as she is, Kim insisted that she was going to make sure their baby would live no matter the cost. Tommy on the other hand began to show signs of his psychic abilities developing and he found a way to control his abilities mentally and keep both sides balanced with the help of mediums who trained him how to put up mental blocks in his mind. He knew that his love for her was what kept him in tact and preventing the demonic side of his abilities from corrupting him. Meanwhile, they also spent the last two months rebuilding the Colt and after putting it together, Kimberly spent days moulding and melting the bullets needed to load the gun. The only problem they kept encountering was that the Colt was failing in the test shots and the capabilities of the gun's effectiveness was still in question.

"Another dead bullet," Kim sighed as she finished her targeting test, "How am I suppose to figure out how this works?"

"The gun is fixed but not many hunters had the opportunity to have in possession Samuel Colt's most prize gun," David replied, "It was fitting that his descendant should wind up with it. That's a torch of destiny in your hands right there."

"I know David and being a hunter has been in my blood all this time. The only problem is we've been practicing using this thing, going out on hunts with the Colt and find out it still doesn't kill anything yet. I still can't figure out what my dad did to the gun after he took it apart to make it ineffective?"

"That is a secret your dad took with him to his grave," David sighed, "I'm still worried about you Kimberly it's becoming evident your pregnancy is affecting your health and also your own safety if you keep on being persistent and joining in these hunts. You're lucky not to be experience any physical or mental damage to yourself knowing the high chance of you carrying a psychic breed baby. My father and the the mediums have been able to help Tommy control and develop his abilities and provide the mental blocks in him to keep him balanced. In my opinion, I just think that the mental blocks are just secondary protocol for Tommy he just needs you and your love to keep him in tact."

"I'm glad of that David...the last thing I need is for Tommy to lose himself to the demonic dark side of his abilities," Kim replied, "To let an ironic stigma come true but deep down I know he has a good heart because he opened it to me a long time ago."

"Kimberly you look a little flush and I know the stress of rebuilding the Colt the last few weeks has caused a lot of headache for you," David replied as he led Kim to relax by the fire and sit, "Maybe dad might have a clue on what is going on with the Colt so I'll check in on him. I want you missy to relax besides...my little nephew or niece needs their mother to be stress free and in good health. That is something they want you to do...so do all of us."

"Thanks David," Kim replied as David took off to find his father. She sat by the fire for a second and placed a hand on her stomach deep in thought.

"I promise you that everything will be alright. Sometimes I'm just worried what will happen to you once you're born, being brought into this world and expose to this life. I don't care what happens to me but I'm going to make sure you and your father make it out of this safe and alive because that is all that matters to me. My father didn't want me to be raised into this life but you know what happens deals change and some higher power had bigger purposes for us. If I don't make it out of this...it would destroy Tommy and the good in him and I got to keep fighting until my last ounce of strength. This right here holds our life, our family's legacy and despite fate I'm hoping to change it for you and save your father from heading down the same path that took our parents. I'm going to make sure you grow up with your parents in your life and live a normal life because you deserve it, even if we have to trade our lives for it."

Tommy was standing behind a tent overhearing everything Kimberly was saying and it brought sadness to him of hearing her say that. "You're scared aren't you? It's okay Beautiful you don't have to hide anything from me...I feel the same way too." Tommy came up to her and embraced her. "The last thing I want is for our baby to not growup without their mother and I'm going to do anything in my power to make sure you live through all of this. If the worst case comes I would rather die than let anyone or anything hurt you Kimberly or our baby. We were born into this life and also kept away from it for over twenty years, this maybe our fate and destiny to be hunters and we're the ones who will change things on both sides...but know this that we're the ones that decide our own destinies and fate."

"I want to believe that...but it seems like our lives have been pre-destined long before we were born and we can thank our parents for that," Kimberly replied, "How can we say that we're the ones that make our own fates and destinies if some higher power out there has picked us to bring upon the Twilight in the form of our kid to resurrect a new breed of psychic hunters? It's something out of a comic book or some science fiction novel and forces out there believe we're breeding a new form of human hybrids, not half-human or alien hybrids, but half human/supernatural hybrids. I can't tell the future right now and I just wish I could but it seems like the future is changing for the better or for the worse. How many times do we have to be the ones to save the world again?"

"It's a calling and a crappy one which makes us who we are," Tommy said as they sat down, "I'm suppose to be brave and tell you everything will be alright and that we'll make it out of this. However, in all honesty I'm sometimes afraid of facing the future and wondering if we'll make it out of this alive or not. Ever since all of this started happening I'm always thinking and dreaming every night about our future and what will happen to us and everyone we care about. I get frustrated by the fact that saving the world once again becomes our priority before everything else and it makes you wonder how much more you can give up for the lives of thousands of people out there. Everything around us changes everyday but the one thing that won't change is my love for you. It's my greatest treasure and weapon because it gives me the reason to fight for something and to live that I would go through heaven and hell and back again for you Kim."

Kimberly smiled for a second as she suddenly felt a tiny kick in her stomach indicating it's her baby. "I think our kid heard that...they're feeling what you're feeling."

"They're going to grow up strong just like their mother," Tommy smiled as Kim placed his hand on her stomach, "Just a couple more months and you'll soon be joining mommy and daddy in the world."

"At least we still have our motivation to keep going Tommy," Kim smiled, "With all of the crap happening at least we have this little one inside to lighten the mood. Hey Handsome you want to let you in on a little secret?"

"What is it Beautiful?"

"I'm kind of hoping for a little girl...our own little phoenix to rise and fly next to the falcon and crane to guide her," Kim said as she leaned against Tommy, "You better not try to read my mind and guessing what I would want to name our baby. You know just how much of a hard ass I can be while pregnant and if you think fighting demons and spirits are tough you have no idea what will be in store for you."

"Yeah the last thing I need to deal with besides suffering a psychotic breakdown or demonic possession is a homenoreal girlfriend lashing out at me," Tommy teased, "Knowing how much your cravings and mood swings give me whipped lash I rather being hunting demons than deal with that."

"Oh come on I'm not that difficult to handle...why don't you try rebuilding my great ancestor's prize gun that is more of a brain teaser for you Mr. Forgetful."

"Still no luck on getting it to work?" Tommy asked, "I mean you rebuilt the thing what's wrong with it?"

"That I don't know and right now we're in the doghouse if we don't figure out how to get the Colt to work to our advantage," Kim replied, "Wherever my dad is right now he sure loved to screw both the living and the dead over...sometimes made him an ass as a hunter to people and demons he encountered."

_Angel Grove, California..._

Meanwhile back at home, Jason and Kat worked with Tanya and the others to work more hunting jobs in and out of the city to diminish the potential demonic hotspots while Tommy and Kimberly were out of town. While the rest of their friends were out of town working on leads to investigate a couple of jobs, Kat and Jason volunteered to stay behind with Tanya to protect the home front. Once in awhile they would hear from Tommy and Kimberly and hope that their two friends were safe in Arizona, but they understood that they need to stay put where they are for awhile and promise to hold things down in their absence. One afternoon after they finished talking with Tommy and Kim in Arizona, Kat and Jason arrived at Tanya's house talking on the phone with one of her hunting intel to update them of the home situation.

"I know what you're saying Bobby...well they got the Colt and they rebuilt it but it doesn't work still," Tanya replied on the phone, "The guys on reservation still said it's ineffective but we need that gun to work if we have a fighting chance against Lillith. I'm not too sure if I should call her unless it's a last resort but I still don't understand how Sam and Dean can associate with her. Alright...listen I got to go Bobby I'll keep you guys posted."

"Busy on the phone?" Jason and Kat replied walking in.

"Yeah I was calling Bobby telling him about the situation with the Colt," Tanya added, "He's looking into it also on how to fix the Colt and we can relay the message to Tommy and Kim in Arizona. Hey don't worry they're fine where they are as long as the Truehearts keep them safe."

"I still feel guilty for not going with them Tan," Jason said, "My little sister is going through a difficult pregnancy and it's literally taking a toll on her while my best friend continues to become the number one target for demons out there. I understand this is something they have to do on their own but don't you feel helpless just being here while there's a chance that they'll find out where they are and come after them?"

"We're all worried too but this is Tommy and Kimberly's true calling," Kat said as she placed a hand on Jason's shoulder, "They know what they're doing and we got to respect their wishes to remain in Arizona but we also have to do our part too and keep on fighting here on the home front. We have our job to do and we have to do it Jase."

"That's no problem...we're still able to hold things here on the home front," Jason replied as they found Tanya looking for a book and grabbing a few items.

"Tanya what are you doing?" Kat asked as Tanya went into the basement and setup her items on the floor, "What's with the stuff?"

"It's what I usually refer to as a last resort or in other words a summon ritual," Tanya said as she prepared the stuff and opened the book, "I'm going to call an unexpected ally for some news." Tanya began to read from her book after lighting some candles and doing her incantation as Jason and Kat watched and suddenly the candle went out. Tanya stopped for a second to make sure it worked and looking around a bit she suddenly found a young woman with dark chestnut hair standing on the other side of the basement.

"Hey...where did she come from?" Jason and Kat asked as they saw a woman in the corner of the basement.

"Boy ameteur hunters can easily pick them out," the woman replied approaching Tanya, "Gosh Tanya how about using a phone next time it makes it easier for me to travel instead of the old folk magic you used to call me like a trained puppy. I guess you summoned me for a reason haven't you?"

"You could say as a last resort...Ruby," Tanya said as she held her knife in her hands, "I believe this belongs to you. Sorry I paid Sam off to steal it from you but you know it's all about getting the job done."

"I was wondering where my baby went all these months...didn't expect you or Sam to be the butterfingers to concoot and steal my knife from me. So aren't you going to introduce me to your friends, the ameteur hunters over there?" Ruby's eyes suddenly turned black as Jason and Kat realized she was a demon and were prepared to attack her.

"Tanya...you summoned a demon?" Jason yelled shock, "Are you out of your damn mind?"

"She's evil like everyone of those bastards working for Lillith!" Kat yelled, "She'll probably tell them about Tommy and Kimberly!"

"Guys don't worry she's here on my behalf...my last resort in a way for info," Tanya said, "Though I'm still skeptical about Ruby she's really useful and knows of ways of battle Lillith and all the big bad bosses in the pit. This...the knife is hers because our demon ally here was a witch before she turned."

"Oh c'mon that's what wrong with you ameteur hunters always jumping to conclusions," Ruby snapped, "Serious Tanya was this the best platoon you can recruit for your campaign against Lillith? For your information children I don't work for Lillith...I work for myself and make sure you people keep your asses alive to see tommorow. So your friends found the Colt? They haven't figured out how to work it?"

"That's what I know and it's still ineffective but they're safe in Arizona," Tanya replied as she saw Ruby look concern, "I gave them the bags to make sure Lillith doesn't track them and keep them off radar. Ruby...what's wrong because you look like you're about to shit in your pants."

"Well it's good that you kept your friends hidden from her but they need to get the hell out of Phoenix before it literally gets flatten," Ruby replied scared, "Before you called me I was getting intel of a massive blockcade that's going to prevent them from leaving. Your friends are in danger Tanya and I'll help you get pass the blockcade to Phoenix and help them fix the Colt but you know what I want."

"Your knife...that seems like fair trade," Tanya replied handing back the knife, "So we got to get Tommy and Kimberly out of Arizona by tonight? What will happen if we don't because there's only three of us against an army to break through and we don't know what to expect! How will I know you're going to keep your word?"

"Remember about battling an army? You strike hard first and fast," Ruby said as she instructed them packing weapons, "You think we're not afraid of anything but when it comes to Lillith that's when you draw the line. I'll handle finding an opening and that demon army shouldn't be a problem I know but if any case I need all the backup I need to wipe out any bastards that get in the way. The knife would be difficult to use against her and if I were you I suggest you pick up the phone and tell your friends to prepare themselves...because something tells me she's going to make the world known of her presence."

"We got to move then if we got a fighting chance to bring Tommy and Kimberly home," Jason replied as they started preparing to leave, "This is going to be another rumble."

_Phoenix, Arizona..._

Meanwhile, Tommy and Kimberly were inside their tent asleep when Tommy woke up to a vision which revealed a small army of demons and a small pitstop near the Arizona state line setting up a blockcade. He kept seeing a blinding white light in his vision but Tommy was sensing someone was trying to probe his mind as if someone was trying to find him. Tommy knew his first priority was to get himself and Kimberly out of Arizona by tonight and with that he began to quickly pack up everything they brought as he carried Kimberly who was asleep to the truck. Sam and David saw Tommy carrying Kimberly in the truck as they motion a red car to stop.

"Tommy what are you doing?" David asked, "Where are the two of you going?"

"Listen I got to get Kimberly out of here because if I don't get a move on now we're going to be stuck," Tommy said, "There's a blockcade outside near a gas station pitstop about ten miles from the state line getting set up. It's a small demon army of about twenty or more and we got to find a way to breakthrough it. They're coming for us...someone is moving in quickly on our location."

"What about the Colt?" David asked, "We still haven't figured out how it works! How do we know that there's a blockcade out there near the state line?"

"There's a strong demonic activity going on near the state line our intel is telling us," Sam said as he pulled up with two other cars to the reservation as Jason, Kat, Tanya and the woman known as Ruby got out, "But don't worry the calvary is here to get us out."

"I'd be damned...how the heck did you guys slip pass the blockcade?" Tommy asked as he greeted his friends, "I thought I told you to hold the home front on our behalf."

"Sometimes soldiers have to disobey orders on the field," Kat said giving her friends hugs, "I'm glad you two are well and ready to get out of here right away."

"Well no one is getting left behind bro that's why we're here," Jason replied, "And it's pretty easy to slip past a demon patrol on the road as long as you keep one of Tanya's care packages on hand with you.

"Whose the chick riding shotgun with Tanya?" Tommy asked, "I know she's not human...so who is she?"

"Just say that I'm known as Tanya's last resort but if you need a name it's Ruby. I'm basically here to get your asses out of here before this place gets leveled," Ruby replied as Kim stepped out of Tommy's truck, "It's an honor to be meeting The God Fearing Child and the last living descendant of Samuel Colt which I assume you're both Tommy Oliver and Kimberly Hart."

"Tanya you brought a demon as a last resort," Kim replied shocked, "Are you out of your damn mind? Tommy can sense it and so could I but how is she of some use to us? How do we know we can trust her?"

"Because not all demons are evil," Tanya said, "They were actually at once...human. Ruby was a witch and she was the one that provided all the heavy mojo bags to protect us from Lillith. She went rouge after she stole some priceless item that meant a lot to Lillith...the last bullet used in the Colt before your father split it and hid it away. I see you two managed to put the Colt back together but it's not working and that weapon is our ticket out of here. It's still the mystery of why it's not working."

"Maybe I didn't assemble the gun properly besides how am I suppose to know if it works," Kim said as Ruby took the gun and opened the barrel and loaded the bullet as she was playing around with the gun, "What are you doing?"

"Tweeting up your precious gun," Ruby said tossing it back to Kim, "You had everything done properly just fixed a few minor errors so it will work I guarantee it or you can shoot me right here and risk being locked in before the bitch can track you guys down. Word got out eventually that you two have been in town for weeks and keeping the lowdown."

"Yeah and thanks to that there's a demon army of about thirty headstrong standing in our between getting out of here and heading home I know the drill," Tommy said as everyone loaded in their cars, "Okay so let's set up a convoy and drive until we find a way to break through the little hole in the wall."

_Arizona Interstate Highway..._

They all began driving towards the state line until they found themselves being chased by a couple of incoming cars as they noticed that the drivers were demons. Kat and Jason followed in one car behind Tommy and Kimberly along with Sam and David in another car and Tanya and Ruby in another car. They were all getting rammed on each side on the empty interstate highway until they were able to pull into the rest stop that was four miles away from the state line as the demon army was heading their way. The pitstop was closed but Tanya broke in to let them inside barricaded themselves inside until they realized they were surrounded. Tommy and the others managed to find some salt in the pitstop and chalk as they poured salt along the window sills and doors and drew devil's traps as they were all barricading the doors to keep the demon army from getting in.

"Nice convoy idea until we found ourselves once again trapped at halfway point," Ruby snapped at Tommy and Kim, "You know what for people who ultimately will be the ones holding the fate of humanity I got to say you two pretty much are just as much as ameteur hunters just like the blonde hair chick there and the guy who thinks knows everything! That army is not going away so unless you do something about this Tommy, your girl here and your friends are toast! We're totally outnumbered thirty to eight out there so you better start getting off your ass and take action! You know what you're capable of doing!"

"And what do you want me to do...tap into my special abilities?" Tommy snapped, "Look Ruby I barely don't know you and you think you have me figured out but there is no way I'm going to tap into my abilities without putting Kim at risk! What are you expecting me to exorcise every single demon out there? I'm not even strong enough to do that and if I did...I could probably kill Kim in the process!"

"It's...a risk you got to take," Kim suddenly replied, "I know what will happen to me if you use your abilities because our connection between each other and also to the baby. Yes...I'm going to be at risk both physically and mentally but if it gets us out of here then so be it! But it scares me yes that there's a chance you'll tap into the demonic side of your abilities you'll go dark with no turning back...just do whatever it takes to get us out of here."

"No Kim I'm not going to put your life at risk by using my abilities I can't do that to you...there has to be another way. Guys please I need another alternative...that doesn't put Kim's life at stake again. I can't lose her...not now, not ever. Something is trying to probe into my mind but I don't know if I can hold it off...it's like someone is trying to find me. It's Lillith isn't it Ruby? She's trying to find us and that army out there is hers."

"Fine...since your chicken shit to risk harming Kimberly and you damn well know that you can take out that army out there in one foul swoop but you want an easy road out," Ruby said, "There is another way...I know a spell, a really powerful spell but it can only buy you guys time to get out of here. The spell will wipe out every single demon within a mile radius, myself included, however this is a powerful spell and it requires a virgin, acutally a virgin scarifice who will have their heart cut out."

"Well you're out of options on that one Ruby," Tanya replied scarcastically, "Because none of us here are no longer virgins and if any of us were still virgins there is no way any of us will seriously cut out our hearts just to buy us a one mile radius escape! The Colt...do you think it there's a chance it will kill any one of them sons of bitches out there? Look we're not going to ask Tommy to use his abilities because we know the outcome of what it will do to him and Kim, we're not going to use any human scarifices for any spells have I made myself clear Ruby? You forgot what's behind door number three!"

"We let them in...and we fight anything and anyone that gets in our way," Tommy added, "That what's behind door three. Let's hope people that by the time morning comes we're still standing and on the road. No one is not dying, no one is going to get scarificed and no one is going evil so I guarantee that we'll fight our way to get to that state line! Any questions?"

"You know this plan isn't going to work without adding a body count to it," Ruby replied as she cut through the salt line and left, "If you do survive the night and whatever plan you come up with...I compliment you on that. I know something will still go down even after you live through this. All I'll say is that just as long you got that gun on you...maybe you guys will be at an advantage. The first chance you get...take the first shot is all I'll tell you." They watch Ruby walk out store as the demons cleared a path for her while she was holding her knife out.

"I think this will work...we need to stock up right now and grab whatever we can for the road," Kat said as they prepared, "It's now or never guys."

"The back door...we could escape through the back door and head to the cars," Kim said to Tommy, "We need you guys to buy us some time while we set up."

"Alright we're ready," Jason said as David and Sam continued to shoot outside, "Just say when bro!"

"Jason? Guys...now!" Tommy yelled as they all broke the salt line and the Devil's Trap in front of the door as the demons entered. Tommy and Jason stood near the entrance shooting anything that got in with Sam and David's help. Tanya was at the back counter trying to find the controls to the store's PA system while Kat and Kim escaped through the back door to head towards the cars. Kim tossed Tanya a cassette tape to insert into the tape recorder they found in the back.

"Are you ready Tanya?" David and Sam asked her, "Tommy and Jason can't hold up much longer!"

"Tanya now!" Kim yelled as her and Kat escaped out the back door, "Do it now!"

Tanya pulled the cashier's mic towards the tape recorder and began to play it. The guys were holding off the army as they heard over the PA system Kim and Kat reciting the exorcism spell as black mist began to leave every single demon and deterriate in the air. Kim and Kat found themselves confronted by a few demons blocking their way to the car until Kim pulled out the Colt and took one shot at it...and instantly one of the demons ended up dead. She fired two more shots to get buy Kat time to retreive her weapons as they saw the black mist disappearing in the air and leaving. Tommy and the others headed outside through the back door after all the demons were exorcised out of everyone at the pitstop with no memory of what happened. They all loaded up in their cars and began to drive back to Angel Grove while Sam and David put a call to their people at the reservation to deal with the aftermath of what happened at the rest stop.

_Two hours later..._

Meanwhile back at the rest stop, one of Sam and David's friends Kyle Tyler received a call from the Truehearts telling them to escort Tommy, Kim and their friends back to Angel Grove to make sure they were safe. Kyle told the Truehearts that everyone at reservation was cleaning up the situation at the rest stop and tending to any injured civilians who were possessed earlier on. They convinced the attending gas attendant that the people were on a group trip heading to Vegas and that their bus was towed after it broke down at the rest stop and he bought the story. They noticed a white Camaro pulled into the gas station as a woman and young girl walked into the store while Kyle, the gas attendant and others were cleaning up and tending to civilians. The gas attendant looked up as the little girl step forward towards the cash register.

"Hey there sweetie," the gas attendant replied, "Can I help you?"

"I'm looking for some friends of mine," the little girl replied, "One of them is tall and cute and he's with this girl who is going to have a baby."

"And what is your name little girl?" the gas attendant asked.

"My name," the little girl said in an errie voice, "My name...is Lillith."

"Lillith...that's a nice..." Tyler looked up as then realized that the girl's eyes were glowing white and then he knew who it was, "Everybody get the hell out of..." It was like everything stopped for a moment inside as Lillith's eyes glew white as she held up her arm. Everything stood still and no one was able to yell or move and everyone at the rest stop was taking in by a binding white light.


	10. Casualty in Numbers

**Chapter 10: Casualty in Numbers**

_Angel Grove, California: The Black Frog & Red Ape Dojo..._

Meanwhile back in Angel Grove, Rocky and Adam called the others to meet up at their dojo and await on any word from Kat, Jason and Tanya in regards of getting Tommy and Kimberly from Arizona. None of them heard from Tommy and Kim in the last few months and they kept their promise to their friends to work hunting jobs out of the city to takeout potential "demonic hotspots" along the westside and midwest. A few moments later they were greeted by a couple of cars that pulled up into the back parking lot of the dojo revealing Kat, Jason and Tanya along with Tommy and Kimberly and the Truehearts. After they headed inside and catch up with their friends on what happened a couple hours back, they were relieved that their friends were back. Tommy and Kimberly along with the others decided to rest up at the dojo for a few hours until they they woke up to the sound of someone knocking on door of Rocky and Adam's upstairs loft as Ruby walked into the room.

"Huh...excuse me can I help you with something miss?" Rocky asked as he opened the door.

"Yeah I'm with your friends Tanya and the other people who were there in Arizona," Ruby sternly replied as she walked in, "Turn on the news."

"Ruby what's going on?" Tanya asked.

"Why is she here?" Tommy and Kim asked, "Tanya...what's happening?"

"Just turn on the damn news!" Ruby snapped as Adam turned on the TV as they all watched the news and listened.

_"State patrol here are still in shock of the fire that occurred along the Interstate 84 at this local gas station and rest stop four miles near the Arizona state line," the news reporter stated on TV, "The fire that occurred just a few hours this morning claimed the lives of everyone here at the gas station including a bus tour group from Las Vega that consisted of thirty people, six police officers, EMTS crews, and a community volunteer group residing at the Trueheart Reservation Camp who was under the supervision of Kyle Tyler that night. Officials state that the fire was triggered by a damaged gas line that ruptured the main propane tank used for refilling. With the fire here at Interstate 84 rest stop and the fire that occurred an hour later at Trueheart Reservation Camp also being investigated, Channel Nine news will keep you updated on this story_."

"We could have been at either one of those fires Tommy," David and Sam sighed, "Our entire residence is dead...and we managed to escape."

"Oh my god...everyone at the rest stop is dead?" Kim replied shock, "How...is that possible?"

"Trueheart Reservation Camp? The interstate pitstop?" Tommy replied as everyone was in disbelief of what they heard, "Two fires in one night?"

"Well I hope you're all happy now," Ruby sneered, "My guess is that my smart bet is on Lillith...probably one of her lackies must of escaped and sent word out on where you guys were housed in anad headed to your brother's Reservation Camp and wiped out everyone there you two met before cleaning up the mess left at the rest stop. Congratulations...you all must have outdone yourselves this time and this is a taste of things that have yet to come!"

"Hey you're not laying the blame on us for what happened...we didn't see that coming!" Tommy and Kim snapped.

"Of course you didn't! Not one of you didn't see it but you should have been more careful! Lillith killed everybody, including your brother and his dad's reservation buddies and those civilians at the rest stop! Here...this will upgrade the mojo bags you all first received and it will keep Lillith off your backs." Ruby opened her bag and tossed each of them mojo bags as they caught them.

"Thanks it's really appreciated," Kat and Jason said.

"Don't thank me," Ruby snapped, "Lillith slaughtered everybody at both those locations! You thought you guys had the easy solution but you know what? Your plan ended up being the one with the body count! None of you have no clue how to fight a battle...you strike hard first and fast! Unless you all get your act together, the casualty numbers will keep piling up higher and higher and it will be on your hands the blood of all those innocent people whose lives are at stake!" Ruby turned towards Tommy and Kimberly afterwards as she headed out the door, "Next time...we should have gone with my plan! She's on to you two...so if I were you I suggest you watch your backs because the road ahead will just get rougher!"

"David, Sam...if's it any consolation I just wanted to say how truly sorry we are," Tommy said, "I didn't...I didn't want it to come to this. I..."

"It could have been us...in those fires," David sighed, "Kyle...I bet the poor guy didn't see it coming and our friends back on reservation didn't know what hit them. The poor guy sometimes can predict the unexpected and my bet was he wanted dad and I far away as possible just in case if something happened. The first lesson about this job is sometimes not everybody can be saved...there will always be casualties in any battle."

"Is it possible to save as many lives as possible without running into casualties?" Tommy asked, "What will happen to you guys now?"

"Keep moving and let the wind take us wherever it leads us," Sam replied as they left, "The times will get dark along the road but I say this to all of you, especially to our young falcon and crane. Choice or destiny, fate or reason, we all fight and become hunters for a greater good and we fight to ensure a future that we live to see for everyone. Your greatest strength lies within you all and everything you believed in your life, the reasons you live are what drives you here at this point. Keep that in mind...and never lose sight." After Sam and David left, Tommy and the others spent a little while wondering the aftermath of what they heard on the news making some of them question the cost of fighting and hunting.

"It's our fault that those people are dead because of us!" Kim yelled in frustration, "I thought our jobs were to save as many lives as possible and defeat evil. But it doesn't' make our jobs easy with what they have in store for us. How many people have to die at the expense of our lives? What Lillith did in Arizona is just a sample of things yet to come and we have to prepare ourselves for the worse whether we like it or not!"

"It's nothing we can't control Kim death is part of life and casualties happen," Tanya sternly said, "Sometimes people have to die in order for a greater good to happen. It sucks and everyone here fights for a normal life but our lives are never going to be normal. The reality is...the reality is whether you like it or not, your fate and Tommy's fate has been predestined and sealed and I hate to be the one to make you guys realize it."

"Destiny doesn't have to be set in stone," Jason added, "We make our own destinies Tanya...and we can change them."

"Yours can but not ours," Tommy sighed looking at Kimberly, "Those people died at our expense because they helped us and they achieved what they needed to do...prepare us for what is to come. Tanya's right...what we know about our parents and what we learned it was destiny for all of it to happen. We've just got to accept our fate Kim but we're going to help change the fate of our friends so we don't have to face anymore casualties on the homefront."

_3 months later: Angel Grove Park..._

Three months passed and everyone continued to keep hunting demons and spirits as the gang were worried about the casualties they were facing on a couple of their hunting jobs. Kimberly was now heading into the final stages of her pregnancy which worried Tommy very much as it was taking both a physical and mental toll on her body. However, Kimberly still wanted to keep hunting despite everyone's objections due to her health and wellbeing but she still stated that she was a born hunter. One afternoon Tommy and the gang decided to have a picnic in the park and throw Kimberly a baby shower.

"So we're all here today to trade in a day of hunting demons and evil spirits just to live life normally as regular Joes today," Jason replied smiling, "First I want to congratulate my wife Katherine who is currently studying to pursue her career to become a Pediatric/Neonatal Surgeon and Immulogist, to my two best friends in the world who we found out are expecting a baby girl in a few weeks, and to the rest of us that although all of this is going on right now, at least we know we can still get on with our lives and pursue everything we dreamed we wanted to achieve and do."

"Oh Jase you and your grand toasts," Kim teased, "C'mon it's hard enough that you and Tommy work a pregnant woman like me who just wanted to have a nice baby shower in the comfort of my own home but instead you two drag me out in the middle of the afternoon to the park. Should I be concern as to why you decided to have our baby shower in the park instead of our place?"

"Is is a crime to show our friends how much I love you in front of them and more than ever share the news that we're going to expect a beautiful baby girl in a few weeks?" Tommy asked, "You're lucky to get a Mr. Romantic catch like me for all these years."

"We all heard that one before," Rocky and Adam replied, "A match made in heaven we'll say."

"Hey knock it off," Kat replied as Kim began to open her baby shower presents, "It's time for our guest of honor to open her presents and you can say at least each of us have invested interest in our potential niece, including Jason and I."

"That's because we named you guys as the godparents," Tommy and Kimberly smiled, "Hey...anyone seen Tanya?"

"Yeah she stopped by my place this morning told me to give this to you guys," Zack said as he handed them Tanya's present, "She told me that she was heading to New Jersey for some personal business."

"It's about her parents," Jason added, "She hasn't talked to them in a few years and she got word from her friends the Winchesters that her folks have taken up permanent residence at Princeton. Her and her folks really don't see eye to eye much ever since they got her into the business of hunting demons and ghosts especially her father. Tanya said that her brother Nico's death was the reason she became ended up accepting her life as a hunter...and life with her family hasn't been the same since he died. However, she's learning she can't resent her parents for bringing her up the way they did but being the good person she is at the end of the day they're still her family and she'll love them no matter what."

"Well at least she still has a family around," Kimberly sighed, "But the responsibilities that our parents put on us and for them to lay all this crap on us or even worst of all hide it from us. I haven't been in contact with my family since my mom left for France with Adrian and Kenny moved away. I wonder about them everyday and worry about them if they ever knew about my dad's life or that of our family's history. I mean, my memories were altered by some higher power to keep me from knowing the truth and there are bits and pieces of my life that I don't know are fact or fiction."

"Same here I wonder if our parents are okay?" Tommy asked, "My parents have been gone for months and I wait everyday to see if they'll call because something in the pit of my stomach tells me that something is wrong. I should be having visions by now but it's not happening and usually about once a week they'll call me. I haven't heard from them before we headed to Arizona."

"We should try to contact them to see if they're okay," Kim replied opening her presents, "At least I'm glad that Tanya has decided to make peace with her folks. Hey...this is pretty odd, a unique and weird looking whistle. What is it?" She opened up her present which contained a whistle type thing with holes in the front. "Wait she left a note." Aisha took the note as she read it as Kimberly examined her present from Tanya.

"What does it say?" Billy asked, "I think it's some sort of type of little flute."

"To Tommy and Kimberly," Aisha read, "Congratulations on expecting a new baby girl...your little phoenix. I'm not good with presents or words but this is something that would be cherished in the eyes of a child. The road ahead will be tough, but always remember the love the two of you have in order to defeat the evil and give your child the future she deserves. I don't know much about this but I hope one day you guys find the melody to make it work. With love, Tanya."

"It's an ocarina," Tommy smiled, "She gave us an ocarina for a baby shower present. Something tells me that this one maybe special one day but you play it by using those little holes it's pretty simple. I saw this before when I first met Sam and David and one of the girls at the reservation had an ocarina. Usually this dates back 12000 years ago and some of the people at the reservation believed that the ocarina is an instrument of both mystery and power from the heart of those innocent and pure of heart."

"I think this is something worth giving one day to our daughter," Kim smiled taking the ocarina as she began to play it, "Hey this is not bad I really don't know much ocarinas but this seems pretty easy to play."

"Who knew Tanya was an expert of occult presents for kids?" Jason teased.

"Oh stop it Jason I think it was thoughtful of her to give them that," Kat said, "It's useful and the baby would love it when she grows up."

"Guys I know it's too much to ask being the one who is looking like a balloon right now," Kim smiled at her friends, "But I'm craving for some of that potato salad Billy made and I would like to open more of my presents if it's not too much? This baby is coming out in five weeks so I'm not getting any younger and I only got five more weeks until we become parents."

For the rest of the afternoon, Tommy and Kimberly were in the park enjoying their baby shower and spending time with their friends. The topic of their parents and families was still on their mind as the two of them were beginning to wonder if their families were okay with the threat of Lillith occurring. During that time, Tommy was seeing visions of both his parents and Kimberly's family in his mind throughout the entire day. He also kept seeing an envelope in his vision with a letter inside of it and a weird symbol that looked like some sort of occult drawing being imprinted onto someone's arm. He tried his best to shield his thoughts with his mental blockers to prevent Kimberly from being affected by his visions or his powers.

_"This is all part of the game Tommy...I know you can't keep me away for long we're going to have so much fun,"_ he heard the sound of an errie voice in his head which resemble a little girl, _"How much fun are we going to have? I can be a joy around to play with. I can't see or find you physically but mentally I'm always going to be...around. Just tell me when you'll say uncle!"_

_"You...you little bitch I know it's you Lillith!" _Tommy's thoughts were focused on trying to prevent Lillith from harming him mentally,_ "I dare you to show yourself! I'm not going to let you hurt my family you hear me! I'll send you back to hell if that's the last thing I do!"_

_"Oh yeah with what power? You think you can beat me? How much are you going to bet on that?" _Lillith was trying to penetrate Tommy's mind but she was having a difficult time but Tommy was a few feet away when he saw that Kimberly was feeling weary and weak again as their friends looked on worry. _"I can't wait to see you again Tommy Boy we'll soon meet face to face soon. Like they always say...with that much power in your hands there is always something that keeps you on a tight leash. I wonder how little Kimberly is doing? Has she heard from mommy dearest? I'm sure guessing the pair of you are wondering how mommy and daddy are? They weren't that much fun to play with...if you know what I mean."_

"TOMMY!" he suddenly was brought back to reality when he heard his friends yelling as Kimberly was grasping for air. She was suddenly lying on the floor clutching her stomach as she was in intense pain and she was mumbling about a burning sensation inside of her. "TOMMY GET OVER HERE!"

"What's happening?" Tommy looked as he held Kimberly who was suddenly sweating and looking pale, "Kimberly, c'mon beautiful stay with me! Look at me! What the hell is happening?"

"Tommy...I can't block her," Kimberly said breathing heavily, "I'm feeling pain...oh god it hurts! What's happening to me? Lillith she's around somewhere she's hurting me!"

"Lillith was trying to get into my head...she's a powerful demon guys with advanced psychic abilities and she knows she can't harm me because I'm immune to her power. We got to get Kimberly back to my place because if she can't get to me, then she'll get to Kimberly and I'm not going to let her kill her or our baby. Clock is ticking and sooner or later Lillith will fall through with her plan and kill us all."

"Tommy...what happen to my mom? What happen to your parents? Please...time is running out she's going to kill our baby and stop the Twilight from happening...please don't let that happen...no matter what the cost is. Promise me Handsome...our baby lives to see the future please." They quickly collected everything they had and headed back to Tommy and Kimberly's place. Tommy picked up a weak and tired Kimberly as she fell unconscious again but he knew that Kimberly was in more danger than ever and her life was slowly fading with the threat of Lillith. He couldn't lose her and deep down he wanted to know the fate of his parents and that of Kimberly's family because if any harm befall their families than the last thing they would have to deal with was another body count.

_Tommy and Kimberly's place..._

"How is she doing?" Tommy asked as he entered his bedroom where Kat and Billy were tending to Kimberly, "She's...looking more sick and pale right now after that episode in the park. I can't lose her now...she means everything to me."

"We know Tommy...the good thing is she's still fighting but it's severely taking a toll on her physical wellbeing," Kat sighed, "The thing that scares me is the idea of premature labor. I'm concerned about her health with her being five weeks due and learning from experience on the job right now her chances for survival of this ordeal is in question."

"What the hell do you mean? One of us is going to end up dead in this entire outcome or they both end up dead I made a promise to Kimberly that our baby is going to live through this and I'm not going to sit by and be the one who wiill end up holding their lives in my hands. I can't do that! The last thing I want is to grant the love of my life a death wish because some bitch from hell is using her just to get to me! No one is not dying on my watch...especially Kimberly or our baby!"

"The best thing I suggest right now is just stay with her and we'll keep watch for any of Lillith's forces," Billy said as he headed downstairs in the living room with the others who were trying to research everything they could about Lillith and psychics. Tommy on the bed next to Kimberly as she slept looking weak and sicker than ever and he knew that the pregnancy was taking a major toll on Kimberly especially with demonic activity occurring. What scared him now was his mental encounter with Lillith and the harm it was causing Kimberly. He knew that his bond with Kimberly was strong, but their connection to one another was hurting her especially with the extent of her psychic abiliites and that of their unborn baby. There was a lot on Tommy's mind and the possibility of watching Kim on her deathbed or dying during childbirth scared him.

"I don't know if you can hear me, but I'm here beautiful and I'm not going to let anything happen to you," Tommy sighed as he held her hand, "I promise you that Lillith was not going to harm you or our baby that is something I vow to do and I will protect you with my life. Please Kimberly I know it's hard and you're fighting with everything you got but please you got to pull through this. Lillith is making herself known to us now and she wants to make sure we don't live to spoil her plans...but we're going to change our fate and our future if that is what it will take to stop her. No matter what the cost or what I have to do I will see to it Lillith doesn't succeed. What I want more than anything is to see you live a happy normal life where it's you and me raising our baby and no one is dying on my watch, especially you. I'll see to it that we end up getting that bitch's head on a plate and bring down every single one of those bastards who will try to take a claim on our child's life. I love you so much and if anything...anything ever happens to you...I don't know what I'm suppose to do without you. I can't face a future without you in it Kimberly so keep fighting please I'm begging you." A few moments later he saw Jason enter the room as he told his best friend to keep it quiet as Kim continued to sleep.

"How's it going bro?" Jason replied putting a hand on his shoulder, "Listen if I know my little sis well enough she'll fight for you Tommy hands down. She loves you and she worries about you and the possibility of facing life without you. I know it scares you and her but you have to stay strong Tommy, for her, and especially for yourself."

"I can't...I can't life without her and she's everything," Tommy sighed as he continued to hold Kim's hand, "I've been trying to make sense of why all of this is happening to us. I never imagined that whatever they did to me years ago that somehow...Kimberly would be effected by it too. I mean I was a born psychic and they didn't realize it until Arazel came and then gave me my demonic abilities. They knew I would be powerful enough to take on hell alone in one foul swoop but for them to use Kimberly to keep me under control without killing or hurting her it's just twisted. I love her, but how can I love her without killing the one that means everything in this world. Things got complicated and If I could...if I could I would trade my life for hers in a heartbeat. I don't want this, not for her, not for our baby, and not for you guys to end up being born into this life with death and hell watching your back! Kim's life is more valuable than mine...god how do I tell her about what I saw? I couldn't tell you guys, that letter your holding in your hand, it's from Kim's brother isn't it?"

"How do you know?" Jason handed Tommy a letter and it was from Kimberly's brother Jeff that contained drawings in it, "We found it and we didn't know what to make of it but it doesn't look like good news. Tommy...that letter was written about three months ago while Kim's brother went to visit Caroline and Adrian in France. A few hours we called to see if we got any news on either Kim's mother or your parents. Tommy...Kimberly's family is dead, and so are your parents. This was in the local paper in France of party boat sinking and almost 200 of the guest died that night, two of them being Kimberly's mother and stepfather. The picture of this airplane on fire and crashing on the landing strip that happened a month after the party boat accident it was a flight from Venice to Syndey I'm really sorry Tommy but..."

"It was my parents...mom and dad did talk about going to Syndey after they finish touring Venice...who could I known all of this?" Tommy looked at the drawings and the minute he touched one of them he ended seeing a image of a young woman drawing them and Jeff mailing them before witnessing someone being murdered, "These were drew over twenty years ago...a year before my birth parents died. Rose drew them, my birth mother, long before any of this could happen she knew. I've been learning a lot about psychics while Kim and I were in Arizona and the different abilities and types they were. Rose had the power of being precognitive, but usually they would have to keep track of what they saw by drawing it. Think of it like watching everything you see you draw it or what will happen, but she was really powerful and many think these visions were not accurate, hers usually came true. All these pictures were things she saw and they occurred. Jeff found out and found the letter at Caroline's house and he learned of his mother's death as a result of that. The last drawing...this is a symbol from a traditional Celtic occult which was called a Midgar, it's a binding symbol demons would try to use to either possess someone or use it as a means to curse someone to death. Jeff mailed these drawings to warn us before Lillith killed him, she's out to get us and she wants to wipe out both our families and we're the only ones left. She's all I got left and I'm not going to lose her!"

Kimberly began to wake up as she stirred in bed getting Tommy and Jason's attention as Tommy held her in his arms tight and he began to slightly tear seeing her stare at him. "Tommy what's happening? That look is telling me that something is wrong? C'mon Handsome please talk to me I'm alright I'm not going anywhere." For some strange reason, Kimberly began to feel a weird sensation in her seeing all the pictures that were on the bed and then she realized the worst possibility that could happen even without them telling her. "They're gone aren't they? My mom, Adrian, my brother Jeff, your parents? How many more people we care about have to die on our account? It was Lillith wasn't it? Tommy...did she...did she kill our family?"

"I'm so sorry I just wish I could have stop it...and if I could...if I could change it all I would trade my own life for yours and theirs! First the people at the reservation, then the people at the gas station, then our families! If this is what is suppose to happen...if this is our future we have to live for...if this is..."

"We're going to change it...no matter what the cost is," Kimberly weakly replied, "The future is not written in stone...it always changes and it may take several events to realize it. We'll change it I promise you we'll..."

A few moments later Kimberly began to feel harsh abdomonal pains in her stomach as she suddenly felt her heartbeat raising and her pulse rising. Tommy and Jason looked horrified as they witness that it was suddenly getting dark outside and it began to rain. She was having difficulty breathing as Jason called Kat and Billy back upstairs and Kimberly yelled in pain as she felt a burning sensation on her left arm as a symbol starting appearing and glowing on her arm.

"Oh God it hurts! Tommy please make it stop!" Kimberly continued yelling complaining about the burning physical pain inside of her and she began to feel her lifeforce slowly draining away, "No...it's too early...it's my water it broke!"

"Hang on Kimberly just hang on we'll get you help don't worry we're heading to the hospital," Tommy quickly grabbed Kimberly as they all rushed downstairs and outside to get Kimberly to the hospital. He then realized the mark on her left arm which was the one that matched the drawing. He was horrified that the Midgar mark began to glow and Kimberly continued to scream in pain which emotionally was killing Tommy inside. "Oh God that's the Midgar mark! Guys we got to move fast please!"

"We're with you Tommy c'mon we got to get Kimberly help," Jason and Kat suddenly saw the mark as they looked at Kimberly who was physically in terrible shape, "Tommy...what is that on her arm?"

"She's not going to win...I guarantee that!" Tommy looked as they all loaded in their cars, "Lillith...that's Midgar's mark. Kimberly's in labor and not only that if we don't move fast, either the delivery will kill her or Lillith's curse. I lost so much already...hang on Kimberly I'm not going to lose you or our baby even if I have to give up my life to stop that!"


	11. The Twilight of Lana Rosaline Oliver

**Chapter 11: The Twilight of Lana Rosaline Oliver**

It was now a race against time to save both the life of Kimberly and the baby as Tommy looked on in horror as to how much physical pain and suffering Kimberly was enduring. Lillith's curse was draining the life out of her and at the same time her contractions were getting worser by the second. He was in the backseat with Kim in Kat and Jason's car as they realized they weren't going to make it to the hospital in time. In a quick moment Kat saw the lights on at the Angel Grove Medical Clinic where she was working told Jason to turn into the parking lot. She quickly ran inside and saw three of her co-workers who were doing overtime organizing patient's files telling them of the situation.

"Kat what the hell are you doing?" Jason yelled, "We need to get Kimberly to the hospital!"

"We don't have enough time and she'll be dead in mere minutes if we don't help Kimberly!" Kat yelled in fear. The others pulled up and then they felt the air get colder as they found themselves being stalked by another small army of Lillith's demonic army who were hellbent on destroying them. "Guys look!"

"Fuck...Jason help me get Kimberly inside please!" Tommy replied as both him and Jason carried Kimberly into the clinic with Kat following in front to inform her coworkers of the situation, "Dammit Lillith's fanclub is on us again...c'mon Beautiful don't quit on me! Guys!"

"Billy open the trunk and get everyone geared up!" Jason tossed his car keys to Billy as he found a few weapons and supplies in the back, "Whatever happens don't let anything get through that front door! Whatever happens hold the line...Kim's life depends on it."

"What the hell are we doing here at the Angel Grove Medical Clinic?" Aisha asked as the rest of them pulled in, "Oh no...don't tell me that Kim is going to gave birth in the clinic. She'll be toasted and not to mention we'll be exterminated because we don't have enough ammuntion to go ten rounds with these bastards!"

"Well that is why we got to move fast!" Rocky and Adam replied as they unloaded their weapons and supplies, "They know their _Twilight _is approaching and it's now game on."

"Now I wish Tanya was here when we needed her now," Zack replied as they all went inside and began to barricade the front entrances of the clinic.

Meanwhile, Kat lead Tommy, Jason and Kimberly into one of the examine rooms and laid Kimberly on the bed as she continued to scream in pain and agony as they rushed to get all the medical supplies into the room to help her deliver the baby. Kat found her boss, Dr. Tazi with two of her coworkers Anton and Dana as she deseparately begged them and apologize for bargining into the clinic late in the night. The challenging part for her was to explain the small demonic army massing outside and the demonic mark on Kimberly's arm that was slowly draining her life.

"Tommy it's burning! Argh!" Kimberly screamed, "The contractions are ten minutes apart...argh! Oh god I can feel it, our baby her powers she's trying to link with us! I feel so tired...so weak..."

"Just breath okay c'mon just hang on," Tommy replied as he was feeling Kimberly's lifeforce continuing to leave her, "No...you can't leave alright Beautiful remember our promise? Please I love you so much just hang in there I don't know what I'll do if anything happens to you."

"If anything...if something happens to me make sure Lillith doesn't succeed promise me? Remember everything...you have to...tap into the power inside of you and find the will and strength. I know you can because you're strong...you have to no matter the cost. Argh! I can feel the mark it's burning inside! Argh!" She turned to see the mark on her arm glowing an errie black dark light as she was struggling to stay conscious and breathing through her labor pains. "Tommy...don't let Lillith's curse win even if my life...even..."

"I know what you want me to do and I won't even if it will end up killing you! I remove the binding mark with my powers it will kill you faster than the childbirth. I don't know what to do Beautiful...I can't...I can't..."

"Listen to me you're strong...we know somehow it will come down to this I know...death is something we're bond not to escape...either or maybe it's time my bill comes due..."

"Tommy, Kimberly alright we're here don't worry," Kat and Jason rushed a few moments later as they saw Kimberly's condition worsen and she was on the verge of dying. The lights in the clinic began to flicker the stronger the supernatural presence and demonic activity continued. They saw Kim struggling to keep awake and Dr. Tazi and her empolyees could tell something abnormal was occurring.

"I'm going into the hallway to barricade the door outside," Jason said as he handed a few guns loaded with rock salt to Kat and Tommy and a small bag of salt as they poured it on the window sills, "Those bastards want in badly...then we'll unleash hell before they step one foot into this clinic and lay a hand on my goddaughter or my wife!" He then turned to Kat. "Promise me that our friends make it out of this alive in one piece okay Kitty-Kat? And promise me...you'll be okay?"

"I'm more worried about you but please be safe," Kat replied kissing Jason as she poured salt in front of the doors from inside, "Jason I love you."

"Right back at you...I love you too," Jason closed the door as he pour salt in front of the door from the outside.

"Kat your friend over there is looking like shit and her contractions are about ten minutes apart," Dr. Tazi added, "With what you're telling me about all this supernatural stuff I'm very skeptical still about this but something tells me your friends are the reason those things are outside the clinic blocking us from getting out. I don't know anything about demons or supernatural powers but Angel Grove has always been known for weird and freaky things and this isn't any different. We promise to help you deliever your friend's baby but I'm worried about her health because she's at high risk of having an aneurysm and her heart rate is going through the roof. Dana, I need you to help keep Ms. Hart's heart rate under control if she's going to survive."

"Dr. Tazi...the scanner is indicating that the baby's lungs are underdeveloped," Anton replied, "There is a risk of respiratory complications if we don't deliver this baby!"

"What...what the heck is going on with the baby?" Tommy and Kimberly asked.

"Anton discovered that the baby's lungs are a bit underdeveloped meaning that they're not fully functioning yet," Kat added, "There is a risk of respiratory complications but I promise you guys will be fine. Kimberly, sweetie you have to stay strong, keep conscious and fight the curse. I know it's hard but we're with you all the way we need you to stay strong for your sake and for the baby's. We're trying to monitor your baby's heartbeat at the moment but five weeks premature let's hope for a miracle."

"That is what I want right now...argh it hurts!" Kat and Tommy noticed the mark on Kimberly's arm glowing darker as she began to shake from the pain, "Tommy! She's coming I can feel her coming...argh! Please it burns so much!"

"I can't...not now...I can't please don't ask me to do this," Tommy sighed as he leaned his forehead towards hers, "You're the only thing that keeps me in line and if I...if I do this it's all over please there has to be another way...not this way Kim."

"Okay Kimberly it's almost time soon so you'll have to be ready," Dr. Tazi replied as the lights suddenly started to flicker, "What...was that?"

"Dammit they're outside!" Kat poured the remaining bag of salt and began drawing devil's traps on the floor next to the doors and windows, "The lights if the power fails than we're sitting ducks delivering a baby in the dark Dr. Tazi!"

"Oh dammit that's another contraction I can feel the baby coming! Tommy do it please I don't know how much longer I can hold on! Argh...it's burning it's trying to reach the baby please stop it!" The power suddenly went off and they found themselves in the dark as Kimberly's contractions were becoming painful. They began to panic as the equipment went out and they heard banging noises all over the building, "Tommy I'm begging you for the sake of our baby please don't let Lillith win."

"Don't worry it will be...okay I'm going to promise you that," Tommy was on the verge of tears as he suddenly grabbed Kim's hand and stuck out his other hand and began to concentrate really hard, "She's not going to win...if it's the last thing I do...just please hold on okay?"

"Dr. Tazi the power is out we can't monitor the status of the baby or Ms. Hart," Dana and Anton replied, "She's having another contraction again."

"It's now or never this baby is coming out and we got no choice but to deliver," Dr. Tazi said, "You ready to push Kimberly?"

"More than ever if my life depends on this," Kim let out a scream as she felt both the contractions hitting as she was pushing and Tommy using his abilities on her to remove Lillith's mark on her arm.

_The Lobby..._

Meanwhile outside in the lobby, Jason met up with the others struggling to keep Lillith's forces from getting into the building. They could hear Kimberly screaming from inside the examination room but they found themselves running low on ammo and on salt. Rocky and Adam were pouring the remaining salt on the windows and doors as Aisha and Zack were using the last of the chalk to draw the last devil's traps. They were shooting at anything that broke through the first doorway entrance before reaching the inside of the main lobby as Billy performed exorcisms on the ones that were caught. It became a struggle to keep the horde of demons back until they were saw a little girl outside of the clinic and then when they saw her eyes turn white they were in disbelief as they realized who it was.

"We've each only got two rounds left of rock salt and all the chalk and salt is finished Jason!" Billy replied as he heard Rocky and Adam fire another shot, "We can't hold them back for much longer we're trapped and we're screwed!"

"Wow that looks like you're having fun with my friends," they turned around and saw a little girl who looked to be about eight years old smiling, "Boy I wish I can join in the game. I didn't expect Tommy and Kimberly to have friends like you but it's hard in this day and age to find friends wouldn't you say?" They saw her eyes glow white as Jason pulled up his gun and realized they were facing their first encounter with Lilltih.

"That little sugar, spice and anything nice bit doesn't work on us," Jason snapped, "After everything you put my friends through I'm not going to stand by and watch you destroy them you bitch! You took everything from them and I'd be damned if you try to take that baby away from them...Lillith!"

"That's Lillith! Oh fuck we're actually seeing Lillith!" Aisha replied in fear, "She's...she looks like a little girl."

"Don't be fooled by that," Zack said with anger, "She probably took over some pour girl's body just so she can roam free from hell!"

"Actually it was more like some little orphan girl at some little preachy orphanage I don't why I ended up in that place," Lillith smirked, "But those people were really strict and mean and the kids there were rude and so full of it. So...they didn't want to play nice with me I didn't play nice with them and then they went goodbye! I'm sure the potential parents for those kids are probably now shopping for new little runts somewhere else but I can tell you that all no one wouldn't track me down in the body of a little orphan girl."

"You vile bitch! How could you do that to innocent kids?" Rocky yelled, "Just how low can go you stoop?"

"It wouldn't matter now with everything that happened," Lillith replied giving an errie smile, "You children should learn that it's all about keeping the teeder totter in balance." She was trying to use her powers to break into the clinic as the others armed themselves but for some reason she was having difficulty getting in. "Damn this magic...let me guess you guys met Ruby and the Winchesters didn't you? Don't worry just like your friends, their get their just desserts soon. Now children if you be so kind as to open this door and let me in so I can finish off what should have been dealt with over twenty years ago. Tommy boy in there is trying to remove the Midgar mark I left on his little princess in there you see the legacy of the Olivers and the Harts is what will throw this world unbalanced and that Twilight in there...is just the beginning of something big. Believe me when I say I can unleash hell on earth for all of you, but endgame would just be better."

"You want to try us? We're not letting you step foot near our friends!" Jason snapped, "You want to bring hell on earth then try us! You want your endgame there is no chance in hell that's going to happen! I'm no hunter or psychic with special abilities but I'm someone who is going to seek retribution upon you Lillith for what you did to my friends! You killed their families, you killed innocent people, your reign of terror will stop! The only thing besides Tommy and Kimberly that stands in your way is that baby...the beginning of your end."

"Is that what you think? That baby is the key of turning the tide in this little tug of war we've been enduring for years...now I'm going to say this one more time because if you don't you're going to make a little girl really really sad and angry. Ruby is a fool you know because her magic may protect you guys but it's not going to protect your friend Kimmy. What's the matter Jason? Afraid of losing your _little sister_? She's going to have so much fun I can tell assure you because Tommy is going to learn not everybody can be saved, it's either her or the baby. Alright people let's start moving in on them!"

Jason had Aisha and Billy continue performing a spell to create a temporary barrier that will keep Lillith and her army away which would only last a little more than thirty minutes but they were desparately trying to buy time. Jason quickly hurried back into the examination room as Rocky and Adam were almost down to their last rounds of bullets and Zack was completely out of bullets. Now they were afraid for their own lives and prayed for a miracle that Kimberly survived.

_Examination Room..._

"Guys pull back into the hallways by the exam rooms now!" Tommy could hear Jason yelling in the hallway, "That barrier is going to fall soon so Billy, Aisha cast another spell and put one up by the hallways here!"

Tommy was using his abilities to remove the mark off Kimberly's arm as she continued to push and deliver the baby but he could tell that by the look on Kimberly's face, it looked like she wouldn't last another minute. He couldn't lose her not now and the mark on her arm was almost fading as he absorbed the magic from it and destroyed it using his mind but he could feel his connection to Kimberly fading with her lifeforce nearly on the verge of leaving her. While he was trying to remove the rest of the mark on her arm, Kim was beginning to fall in and out of conciousness and everything was starting to grow dark around her, but she urged herself to stay awake.

"Okay one more push Kimberly c'mon Beautiful don't quit on me," Tommy urged her as he held onto her, "The mark is almost gone, but you have to push okay? I don't know what magic this is but it's trying to get through and target the baby! It's going to hurt but you have to hang on."

"Whatever happens...don't worry I'll be okay," Kimberly weakly replied, "I'll be okay Handsome don't worry...whatever it takes..."

"I love you alright just hang on."

"I love you too Handsome."

"Tommy they're about to break through we're going to be sitting ducks here!" Jason yelled in the hallway, "Lillith is out there!"

"Lillith? She's here?" All three of them looked at each other shocked as what they heard the name. Tommy concentrated once again as he removed the rest of mark off Kimberly's arm as Kat looked on horrified as she saw an errie black mist disappearing off Kimberly's arm and being absorbed into Tommy's hand. She notice that the harder he was using his abilities on Kim the color on Kim's face was draining indicating she was literally running out of life. Kat saw Tommy's eyes suddenly go black for an instant as Kim was yelling in pain and slowly she was starting to lose blood.

"Alright she's crowning I can see the head Dr. Tazi," Kat replied as they saw the lights flickering as the power was slowly beginning to come back, "She's ready."

"Kimberly, ready to push?" Dr. Tazi replied. The combination of Tommy's psychic powers and the pain of pushing through her last contraction was now becoming too much for Kimberly but she managed to find the will and strength as they noticed the lights suddenly come back on and the machines that were monitoring her come back online. As the last of the mark was removed from Kim's arm she felt a calming, but warm feeling inside as she was no longer in pain and tired out completely. A few moments later she saw Dr. Tazi hold up a little baby girl as Kat detached the umbilical cord with the scissors. Tommy and Kim noticed the baby wasn't making a sound as Kat performed minor respiratory techinques to get the baby to cry.

"Is she okay?" Tommy and Kimberly asked, "Kat...how's the baby?"

"C'mon breathe little one, cry c'mon!" Kat begged as she was tapping the baby's chest slightly as suddenly it let out a small little cry, "Oh thank god...it's a girl guys she's okay but we need to get to the hospital and get her into NICU right Dr. Tazi?"

"Your baby's lungs are still five weeks under developed but she's alright," Dr. Tazi smiled as they cleaned up the baby and handed it to them, "That was one experience I will never forget."

"Thank god...it's a girl Beautiful," Tommy smiled kissing Kim's forehead, "You did it."

"No...we did it," Kimberly replied weakly holding the baby, "I told you...if it was a girl I like the name Lana. How about Lana Rosaline Oliver in honor of our mothers?"

"Lana Rosaline Oliver I love it," Tommy replied as he grabbed the Colt and left the room for a second, "I love the both of you. I'll be right back in a second."

"Tommy don't dare face that bitch outside...Lana is here that's all that matters okay? That's all that matters!"

"So...what is happening now with the clinic being a complete twister inside?" Anton and Dana suddenly asked Dr. Tazi as Kim looked at Kat telling her to go out there with Tommy.

Tommy and Kat got out of the exam room and found Jason and the others out in the hallway. Tommy turned around and suddenly walked out into the lobby of the clinic as Jason and Kat tried to stop him only to fail. He saw a little girl among the crowd of demons outside and instantly he marched up to Lillith and pointed the Colt straight at her head.

"Hello Tommy...it's been a long time," Lillith smirked, "My have you grown during the years...my sincere apologies about your parents and the Harts."

"I'm still standing no matter what you throw at me Lillith you hear me? Right now nothing will stop me from putting a bullet into your head for everything to did to my family, to the Harts, to Kimberly and I! You want me dead I'm here! I'll be damned if you lay a hand on our daughter you bitch! I stand before you looking hell in the eyes and spit in the face of hell you want a war then bring it!" Tommy uncliped the safety off the gun as he continued to point it at Lillith's head as the army was on the verge of advancing on Tommy. "I swear you bring hell on earth then I will guarantee you that you and everyone down in the pit will feel a wrath more terrifying than you ever witness. I'm not afraid to walk through hellfire and brimstone you can guarantee that!"

"Why I ought to tear you from limb to limb for..." one demon tried to advance on Tommy only for Lillith to suddenly exorcise it out of the host body it possessed.

"Everybody stand down," Lillith silently replied relcuntantly, "There...is nothing here right now." Lillith's eyes glew white as every single demon was exorcised and destroyed as a group innocent peopled layed unconscious on the floor.

"I guarantee you Tommy that this is far from over. You may have achieved in bringing upon Twilight but I promise you that you'll soon lose everything. I've waited for over twenty years to finish my job and the legacy of the Harts and Olivers will cease to exist. Mark my words I will be back and guarantee that this is just only the beginning of things to come. Get ready for things to shake up. If I were you...instead of worrying about putting a bullet through my head, let me ask you a question. How far will you go to protect and scarifice everything to save the one you love? I may not have the power to destroy physically since that was proven you being immuned to my powers, but I can literally break you on the inside. God Fearing Child they call you...to me you're nothing more than another human being. That one thing you hold dear in your heart is what holds you back...and don't worry you can seek your revenge on me as soon as you lose that part and you can go all gung ho on me Tommy Boy."

"What makes you think..." Tommy turned around for a second and Lillith was suddenly gone. He walked back into the clinic being greeted by his friends only to suddenly hear the sounds of machines beeping as he saw Kat run back into the exam room. Without warning Tommy ran into the exam room only to find Kimberly unconcious and not breathing, "Oh god Kimberly!"

"Katherine get over here!" Dr. Tazi yelled pushing the crash cart as she gave the heart pump for Kat, "She's losing blood! Anton, call the ambulance now! Dana talk to me!"

"Her pulse is dropping fast and she's in caradic arrest!" Dana panicked, "She's losing blood fast I think it might be an aneurysm I'm giving her two litres of O negative blood! It's what was here in the supply room!"

"What the hell is happening! Kimberly c'mon please don't you die on me!" Tommy was going hysterical as Kat and the doctors were working on trying to revive Kimberly as he saw Lana was placed in a small baby cart, "Kimberly! Kimberly!"

"Ambulance is outside we need to move her now Dr. Tazi!" Anton rushed as the paramedics arrived and placed Kimberly on the stretcher, "Dana and I will stay here to do damage control with the clinic!"

"Okay I need that bag of O Negative attached to her now!" Dr. Tazi replied as they reeled Kimberly out of the hospital, "We need a transport for two! The baby needs to be rushed to NICU stat! She's five weeks premature and needs to be monitored!"

"Only one person can ride in the back with them," the EMT said, "She's coding someone we got to keep her heart pumping!"

"He's the father of the baby," Kat replied as she gave the heart pump to Tommy, "Go with them...and keep pumping to keep her alive. Tommy you have to keep her alive as possible."

"C'mon Kimberly don't quit on me," Tommy was pumping as they loaded Kimberly and Lana into the ambulance as they drove to the hospital as he sat in the back looking at his family and Kimberly lying motionless on the stretcher, "Please Beautiful you have to hang on...if you don't...I...I don't know what I'd do without you."


	12. In The Light of Life & Shadow of Death

**Chapter 12: In the Light of Life and Shadow of Death**

_Angel Grove Hospital..._

As soon as the ambulance arrived at the hospital, the paramedics took Kimberly out of the ambulance as doctors continued to work on reviving her. Tommy spent the duration of the entire ride using the heart pump to keep Kimberly alive as they began to use the breathing pump and perform CPR on her. Lana was rushed into NICU for further observation and was immediately placed on a ventilator to further assist her in breathing normally as her lungs were still five weeks under developed. Something wasn't feeling right as he waited in the waiting room with the others to get anymore further updates on Kimberly or Lana's conditions. The pedatrian told Tommy that Lana would have to spend a few days in NICU and access to his daughter would be limited for the time being until she is stabled enough. He couldn't get into the OR to see if there was any changes to Kimberly's condition but Dr. Tazi was in there and with some persausion on her part she had Kat present in there to notify Tommy and the others of her condition. Tommy headed up to NICU to see his daughter as he saw her lying in the incubator and connected to the ventilator to help her breath. He ignored the tears in his eyes as he placed his finger inside to touch Lana's small hand.

"Your mommy should be here with us watching over you," Tommy sobbed, "Instead...she's down in the OR fighting for her life just to make sure you were safe Lana. Oh god, the delivery and that damn Lillith...it became too much for your mommy to handle. I'm so sorry for what happened to mommy but I couldn't let either one of you die. What was I suppose to do? I didn't want to use my powers to remove the curse from her...she's now in here because of that! Dammit I should have killed Lillith when I had the chance after what she did to us, to our family, for everything she put us through. I couldn't do it because what matters most was the both of you. Oh sweetie if you make it through this I promise you're not going to be raised into this legacy, we don't want this for you. You two are all I got left to live for and if anything...anything happens to you I don't know what I would do. I know your strong my little phoenix...just like your mother my beautiful crane and I know you're a fighter just help me pray. Let's pray...your mommy pulls through this because without her...I don't know....I don't what I would do without her. I wish Lana that...I wish that none of this would ever happen to us and we lived life normally. What's going to happen now sweetie? Frankly...I'm...I'm really scared and I wish I could be brave and strong for you sweetie but..."

"Hey bro thought I find you here," he felt Jason's hand on his shoulder, "I talked to the pediatrian for you about Lana. She's going to be under observation until they can her lungs can begin to function properly and develop. They need to keep her on the ventilator for a couple of days but in terms of her health, she'll make a full recovery. You have to be strong for your daughter's sake and for Kimberly's because they need you."

"What am I suppose to do? I should have stayed in the room with Kim instead of get outside with the Colt and hold it to the the bitch responsible for over twenty years worth of hell she inflicted on both me, Kim, and our families? Sam and David are still alive thank god that at least Lana still has some living relatives left to visit. I mean Kim's family, her entire family including her parents and her brother are dead. I already lost two sets of parents and I can't let my daughter lose her mother. There...has to be something to stop this."

"You mean save Kimberly's life...look we're all worried about her but the last thing you should do is do something completely outragous and live with the consequences. If something happens Tommy promise you won't do anything stupid okay bro? Because I know Kim will live through this and she fight and..."

The two of them were interrupted when they saw Kat outside of the NICU as she motioned for them to come outside. Something in the look of Kat's face could them both guys that something wasn't right and Tommy knew he couldn't bare to hear anymore bad news that would emotionally damage him as he is now.

"Tommy...I'm know that this is the last thing you want to hear," Kat sighed as Jason wrapped his arm around her, "Oh god it just got worse."

"Just tell me what is happening to Kimberly! Will she be okay?"

"Literally she's dying Tommy I'm so sorry to tell you this," Kat sighed, "They performed CPR on her but they couldn't get her heart to start. Technically her pulse is extremely low and they are giving her a blood tranfusion to accomodate for the blood she loss when she had the anuersym. She's on bypass and that is what is keeping her alive, but I'm afraid she slipped into a coma. Dr. Tazi said that her condition is far worse than she expected but there is still evidence of brain activity in her and an indication of a pulse."

"What are the chances of Kimberly getting out of this alive?" Tommy asked as he looked at Lana inside NICU, "What is going to happen?"

"If there is no indication of being able to jumpstart her heart, she'll die from caradic arrest and without her heart functioning, it will lead to severe brain damage and there will be no chance of Kimberly waking up...they're going to monitor her for the next 48 hours and if there's no sign of life left. Tommy...they'll take her off bypass."

"Kat where is she right now?" Jason asked as the two of them tried to comfort Tommy.

"She's been transfered into ICU according to Dr. Tazi...as of this point on since she has no living relative left she made you her medical proxy Tommy."

"Okay then...if she doesn't make it in 48 hours then...then...no! I can't lose her now because of this! There has to be something more they can do they can't just let her die c'mon Lana needs her, I neeed her more than ever." Tommy just brokedown and lost complete control as Kat and Jason led him to see Kimberly.

_Hospital Hallways..._

The next day a strange sensation came over Kimberly as she woke up in a hospital room and she quickly got up from her hospital bed. She didn't remember much after giving birth to Lana except the fact that she was at the Angel Grove Medical Clinic and she began to wonder why she was suddenly at the hospital. The first instinct that came to her mind was where Lana was and if she was alright. She got up and headed to the nurse's station to talk to them about where her daughter was or where Tommy was.

_"Hello I was wondering if you could help me? I'm looking for the NICU that's where I think my daughter Lana might be," Kimberly replied asking the nurse at the desk but she was being ignored, "Hello? I was wondering if my boyfriend Tommy Oliver is around? Hello? Are you listening to me? I need your help! Gosh are people deaf or something hello!"_

However, when Kim tried to put her hand on the nurse's shoulder she suddenly found herself going through the nurse's body and it began to freak Kimberly out. She tried to grab the pen off the desk to write something but then her hand suddenly went through the entire table. Kimberly quickly ran back to her hospital room as she was horrified as she found herself staring down at her comatose body attached to a bypass machine. She looked and saw that her heart activity was inactive and that her brain functions were still stable and seeing her body hooked to many machines just scared Kimberly to death as she ran out of the hospital hoping someone would help her.

_"What the hell is happening to me?" Kimberly freaked out walking through the hallways of the hospital hoping someone could hear her, "Somebody please help me! What is going on?"_

Kimberly managed to find her way to the waiting room where the others were sitting. She could hear Aisha and Zack on the phone trying to get a hold of Tanya who was still in New Jersey and leaving a message recalling what happened. She found Billy talking with Rocky and Adam about the night of Trini's accident and it still pained Kim to remember her best friend's death over a year ago as she listened to Billy talk about it.

"I couldn't imagine being in a hospital again when one of my best friends is in there dying and fighting to stay alive," Billy sighed, "I always thought of hospitals being associated with death but I never knew Trini died until three days after when I woke up in the hospital. Apart of me is sad not being there to say goodbye and tell her how much I loved her and another part of me was relieved not to see her suffer as she slipped away. Not a day goes by where I miss Trini and think about her...now her best friend is going to suffer the same fate if she doesn't pull through."

"It must have been hard I'm sorry for what happened with Trini," Rocky replied, "It hurt a lot when we lost her and the last thing we shouldn't go through is the death of a best friend who has so much to live for. Lana needs her parents and we got to pray that Kim survives."

"If Trini were still alive she would loved Lana...probably spoil the baby to bits. She was always a big fan of kids especially her cousin Slivia. Trini always dreamed about becoming a teacher one day and teaching kids since she loved working with them. She had a lot to live for but I hope if she can hear us that she help Kimberly pull through because Tommy and Lana need her. If Kim doesn't pull through this...it would shatter Tommy."

_"I wish you guys can hear me and Billy...I still miss Trini everyday too," Kim sighed as she sat down next to him, "She would have loved Lana also. Trini did have a lot to live for and I wish you guys could help me." As she watched her friends talk Kim saw a young teenage boy talking to his parents as he was trying to apologize to her but she couldn't hear him as she heard the boy talk._

_"Mom, dad I'm sorry for what happened with Lisa and I didn't mean to hurt anyone," the boy replied trying to talk to his mother, "I should have listened and now I regret going to Tucker's that night. I promise I'll be good and I will go to school just please I hope you can forgive me."_

_"Hey kid, are you alright?" Kim asked him._

_"Do you see me?" the boy asked curiously, "What's going on? What happened to me?"_

_"That's what I want to know..__.do you remember anything?"_

_"I remember seeing a light...something telling me that I have to go back but I don't know how. Are you a ghost or something? Am I a ghost or something?"_

_"Quite frankly I don't know...what I am," Kim replied when a figure that looked like light appeared near the boy, "What the heck is that?"_

_"I don't what's happening but it told me how to go back," the boy said as she saw him being engulfed into this light, "It's telling me my parents are waiting for me."_

_"Wait!" Kim walked around a little further until she noticed a shadowy figure following her and something told her to run. She started running down a hallway until she passed by a room and saw the shadow figure hovering over the body of a little girl and sucking her life out. _

_"Hey leave her alone will you!" Kim got the attention of the shadow figure as it still hovered over her, "She still has a chance to live just don't take her away! Hey stop!" It was too late as the girl flatlined and Kim realized that she just encountered a Reaper. "Oh god I got to get out of here fast!"_

_Kimberly's Hospital Room..._

A few hours passed and Kimberly continued to wonder the hallways of the hospital either encountering people walking through her since they couldn't see her or encountering the spirit of patients who were roaming the hallways either being engulfed by a light or being stalked and taken away by a Reaper. None of this wasn't making sense and she wanted to know why wasn't either one of those things were coming after her, but who could help her if she was a spirit. Suddenly, Kim found herself fading as she felt this sensation inside of her...she felt herself dying as she rushed back to her hospital room and found Tommy, Jason and Kat standing outside her hospital room as she saw the doctors trying to stablize her as she went into V-fib. Seeing Tommy watching her lying in that hospital bed was too much for him to handle as the nurses restrained them from entering. Kim wanted to touch him and tell him that she was right there with him and their friends but suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder.

_"Whoa that Reaper is right in your room just staring at your body usually he guns for people who it knows are truly goners but you...look at you," the guy replied as they saw the reaper suddenly disappear, "Technically judging by the state of your physical condition you're surviving because your on bypass for your heart and your in a coma but brain activity is stable for the present time. Don't worry I know about this stuff since my doctors refer to me as the coma guy...or Seth who is in the room across the hallway from yours."_

_"I'm Kimberly...tell me about that light that I saw in the waiting room earlier that engulfed that teenage kid and that shadow in my room I know is a reaper and it sucked the soul out of a girl who went flatlined earlier. If I felt myself dying...why didn't come after me and take me away like it did to that girl?"_

_"Usually that light thing you saw earlier rarely is seen much except when it appears to spirits who time wasn't up yet and it restores them back," Seth added, "The one usually walking these halls are our good friends the Reapers and you know the drill they reap and come for those whose time is up and try to convince them to crossover. Then there are those like us stuck here because we're treking something like a semi purgatory or limbo I don't know what they call it but something binds us here and in your case...your loverboy over there and possibly a kid. We got to be careful if the longer we stay and linger than..."_

_"I know what happens we will truly become spirits and that's how vengeful spirits are born by holding onto memories for a long time and refusing to crossover. I'm feel like I don't know if I'm either fighting to live or trying to come to terms to accept that my time is up. I want to be with Tommy and our daughter and tell them how much they mean to me but at the same time if I go back...it's going to be round two again with those sons of bitches in the pit."_

"Her condition is stable for now," Dr. Tazi replied as Kim watched Tommy listen, "Mr. Oliver you must be fully aware of the current state Ms. Hart is in...this is already the third time she went into V-Fib. Her condition is very critical and the chances of her survival are looking very slim and if there is no change into her condition within the next 24 hours, there will be a risk of her going brain dead due to the lack of oxygen going to her brain which is fueled by the heart. The only thing that is keeping her condition stable is the bypass machine. Are you aware of the decision that must be made if Ms. Hart's condition continues to decline?"

"Yeah...I understand but that is something I refuse to believe," Tommy said as he sat in the chair next to Kimberly holding her hand, "She and Lana mean the world to me and I can't risk losing them. Beautiful if you can hear me, please just open your eyes for me. You got to fight this...I don't know what I will do without you."

"Dr. Tazi isn't there anything else you can do?" Kat begged, "He's going to fall apart if he is put in the position to take Kimberly off bypass! That baby up in NICU needs her mother and father!"

"I understand the situation Katherine but if you want to be a good doctor you also must sometimes face the reality of making difficult choices," Dr. Tazi sighed as she left, "We will do whatever we can to save your friend...but you must come to terms to prepare for the worst."

"The hell with that! That is something that is not going to happen...especially to Kimberly. I need her more than ever and she has more to live for than I do and if I could ask fate to choose which one of us gets to live I would trade my life for Kim's." It was just too much for Kim to watch Tommy as he suddenly just collapsed and rested his head on top of her chest as he continued to hold her hand. "If it wasn't for you than my life wouldn't have any meaning at all beautiful. All my life...it was nothing but heartache and pain because of what happened all those years ago. You couldn't imagine how much you mean to me and how much I love you. I live with this power inside of me, this curse and this destiny that will cost me my life one day I don't care...but I can't let that happen to you. I wanted us to live through this together and see the future together with our daughter but they're going to stop at nothing especially Lillith to make sure we don't live to see tommorrow. You should see Lana she's beautiful just like her mother and she's our little miracle girl. Dr. Tazi says she'll make a full recovery but she'll have to stay for the next few days for observation. The one thing I live for in this world is right here in front of me and up in NICU and if you're here with me...please...just please..."

_"I wish I could make the pain stop Handsome I can't stand seeing you like this," Kimberly cried as she slightly put her hand on Tommy's shoulder, "I know you can't feel me right now touching you but I want to let you know that I hear you and how much I love you. I want you to be strong because I feel like I don't know if I can get out of this place in between but if it's my time then you know what has to happen just promise me one thing. No matter what happens just smiled for me please for Lana's sake." A sudden sensation came over Kimberly as Tommy got up and felt Kimberly's presence in the room. "Tommy...you can sense me?"_

"Tommy what's wrong?" Jason suddenly asked, "What is it?"

"Listen...I need you two to go to my trunk and grab these things for me please," Tommy suddenly asked Jason and Kat handing them a piece of paper, "Don't ask questions...just please get this stuff for me please?"

"Okay what's this stuff for bro?"

"Look just get them for me and don't ask questions you have to trust me on this one and promise don't let the others know."

"Jason...okay we'll go Tommy," Kat sighed as she looked at the paper and led Jason outside, "We'll be back soon."

"Beautiful are you here? I can feel you please I need you more than could ever imagine," Tommy just stood there as he felt a slight drift in the room when unknownst to him Kimberly slightly grasped his hand although neither of them couldn't feel the touch, "I'm...I'm so sorry for all of this. You're here because of me and once again I failed to protect you and Lana please forgive me. I wish I could tell you that I love you and I wish it would be me in your place instead. I don't know...if I can handle this anymore. I just want all of this to stop I can't imagine being alone in this world without you. Oh god why did I have to use my powers on you knowing what they would do to you?"

_"We weren't left with much of a choice Tommy I'm really sorry but remember we promised that Lana was going to be here no matter what it takes. You never failed to protect me...my white knight you were always there and went through hell and back for me. If it was you here instead of me I will be telling you the same thing. I'm not feeling any pain but I'm scared because I don't know what's happening to me and I'm stuck in this place in between. If I'm leaning towards death then I know the Reaper will come after since my time is almost up soon."_

"Reaper?" Tommy looked down at Kimberly's body as he thought he heard something that resembled the word reaper heard through the sound of her breathing, "You're here I know you are Kim. Can you feel me? Did you say reaper? It's death isn't it after you?"

_"I don't know what it is but something is binding me here and one of them will soon come for me most likely death...I feel you Tommy, your presence it's what's repelling it back but I need to make a choice or else. Please understand me love please."_

"I wish you were here with me Kimberly because I'm lost and you were always here to keep me in line. I'm scared of losing you and I wish I could protect you whether I feel your presence or not but I need your help more than ever. Something has to be done to stop this but what? Tell me...what am I suppose to do? Please Kim, what am I suppose to do?"

It was too much as Tommy gave her a kiss on the head with tears in his eyes as he ran out of the room and headed up to NICU to see Lana. Kimberly followed Tommy up to the NICU as he stood outside looking at Lana asleep in the incubator. He put a hand on the window as he closed his eyes for a moment.

"I'm really lost without your mommy my little phoenix," Tommy said crying, "But I promise you...it will be alright as she would tell me. I'm going to do what it takes to save her if my life depended on it. She has more to live than you could imagine and death isn't something that will be her fate I guarantee that. Just know that daddy loves you okay and trust me my crane it has to be this way whatever I choose."

_"Tommy...what are you planning? Please don't do anything stupid," Kim replied as she saw Seth appear, "Seth? I need to get back before Tommy does something he'll regret! My daughter needs her father dammit!"_

_"I know but it's you who decides whether you live or die," Seth calmly replied as Kim realized something, "There is a reason why I could never wake up."_

_"Wait a minute...your one of them," Kim said as she backed up and tried to go after Tommy, "You're not just one of those coma patients aren't you? You're suppose to the one who must make us make a decision between life or death. But I know usually the answer...mostly your job is to have us accept death isn't it?"_

_"Not literally but the power is inside of you Kimberly to whether call upon the light of life or the reaper and let it help you to crossover to the other side. Either one way or another something will come down and I could hear what you and Tommy were talking about. Something will happen and ultimately only one of you can live through this in the end unless you make a decision so my suggest right now...is we start discussing where your life stands at this point."_

_Hospital Lobby..._

"Did you get the stuff I asked for?" Tommy asked as he met Kat and Jason in the lobby.

"Yeah but Tommy is there something you're not telling us?" Kat and Jason asked, "This stuff is for a spell of some sort. What are you up to?"

"I can't...this is something I have to do please don't even dare try to follow me okay?" Tommy sighed as he grabbed the items from them, "You have to trust me and I promise everything will be alright."

"Tommy! Tommy wait!" Before the both of them could talk to Tommy, he was already gone, "What is he up to?"

"This would be a good time to go to Tanya for answers but now I wish she was here," Kat replied as the two of them saw the others coming out of the cafeteria, "Hey maybe we should tell them what's going on."

"Kat, Jason has there been any news on Kimberly's condition?" Adam asked, "How is she doing?"

"She's still under critical condition and unfortunately things look like they're going to take a turn for the worse," Kat added, "Have any of you guys talked to Tommy?"

"He only came down briefly but he's a total wreck," Zack said, "He returned one of the books he borrowed from me earlier about demons and summoning rituals."

"Summoning rituals?" Jason asked suspiciously, "Just...what kind of demons can be summoned in these types of rituals?"

"I don't know man it depends on what kind of items you need Jason."

"Where is Tommy by the way?" Aisha asked, "He should be here with Kim just in case she wakes up."

"Apparently he was in a rush to leave and went off somewhere," Kat sighed, "Before he told Jason and I to get a few items from his car for him."

"What...kind of items?" Rocky asked Jason and Kat, "He wouldn't be desperate enough to go to extreme lengths to save Kim's life?"

"He wrote down a list of things here," Jason said as he read the list Tommy gave him, "Just basic things that included things like graveyard dirt, a small wooden box, a black cat bone, a few silver coins, and a picture he had of himself in high school."

"Oh no...this is bad," Billy replied as him and Zack looked at each other in utter shock, "Don't tell me what he's planning to summon it! He's going to make the ultimate scarifice to save Kim! Only one demon is powerful enough to be summon for something big like that!"

"Tommy is going to summon a freaking demon? Is he out of his damn mind?" Jason said, "

"No...but it will cost him big time," Billy replied, "Guys we need to get a hold a Tanya or else Tommy is going to make a deal he'll never get out of alive. Deals like this will cost him the one thing everyone of us fights to keep...our souls."

"Just what kind of a demon can do that?" Kat asked concerned.

"It's not a what but a who could have that power," Billy and Zack sighed, "Wherever Tommy is going...one thing for sure we're powerless to stop it and everything always goes down at a crossroads."

_Angel Grove Park..._

Meanwhile, it was close to about midnight and Tommy has spent the last twenty four hours in the hospital praying that Kimberly and Lana would make a full recovery. However, time was running out for Kim and after the events during the afternoon in Kim's hospital room Tommy feared it was going to be too late. He couldn't help it as he drove to Angel Grove Park and drove down an isolated dirt road that was located at a crossroads as he saw the yellow flowers he knew he was in the right spot. Tommy got out of the car and with the wooden box in hand he threw in the items including the jar of graveyard dirt, a black cat bone, sliver coins and a picture of himself as he dug a hole right in the centre of the crossroads.

"May god forgive me for what I'm about to do," Tommy sighed with tears, "I promise Kimberly no matter what it takes I'm going to save you even if I have to trade my life for it." He buried the box in the centre of the crossroads and waited until he couldn't hear nothing as it got colder.

"C'mon! Where are you?" Tommy yelled, "Come out I know you can hear me! Show yourself you bastard I'm right here!"

"Hey take it easy tiger are you trying to wake up the neighborhood?" Tommy turned around and saw an attractive young woman in a black dress appear behind him, "You bellow I come? The last person I expected to see down in my neck of the woods, the God Fearing Child himself Tommy Oliver...how's it hanging champ? I guess I don't need no introduction but you probably know who I am." He saw the demon's eyes glow red indicating he summoned the Crossroads Demon.

"I know you memo and your game but lucky for me this works and you bastards know who I am down in the pit. I'm going to cut down to the chase and you know I'm here because of Kimberly and I can thank that bitch Lillith for that. I'm not going anywhere until you grant me what I want even if I have to put a bullet in your head to do that and believe me when I say I am capable of anything I say I will guarantee you I will do it!"

"Always about your little pink princess isn't it? The God Fearing Child is here to make a plead for her life but humor me just once and tell me why you are here which obviously I know the answer to," the Crossroads Demon smirked circling around Tommy.

"I summon you and just once I will humor you with what I am about to ask for," Tommy said as he looked up, "I...want to make a deal!"


	13. Let's Make A Deal

**Chapter 13: Let's Make a Deal  
**

_Angel Grove Park..._

"I summon you and just once I will humor you with what I am about to ask for," Tommy said as he looked up, "I...want to make a deal!"

"As always that's why we're summoned," the Crossroads Demon sneered as she continued to walk around Tommy, "Let me guess you're offering a trade and you come to me as a last resort to save the life of your lover. Tell me something how many times do you people who cared about protecting that girl of yours came here to bargain for her life? I mean her daddy dearest paid a heavy price when Lillith came for him over ten years ago. So much for the two for one deals but the bastard now down there in hell rotting for double crossing us! Do you think it would make any difference if either she lived or died? I'm probably tugging on your heartstrings there aren't I Tommy Boy? If I were you I suggest you go back to the hospital, spend the last few moments with your precious pink princess and while you're at it check up on that little bundle of joy you call daughter and tell her mommy is gone."

"I would…if the concept of new life had a double-edged spin to it. What was it, my daughter for the life of Kimberly? This is our child and you bastards downstairs decided to play god with the life of the woman I love for what…to see me crack watching her dying and watching my daughter lose her mother? Whatever sick plan you have for me I don't care, but for Kim…she deserves to be a mother to our baby. I need her and our baby needs a mother...so I'm not leaving until we make a deal and I can surely wait all night."

"Death is stalking her huh? You saw it and felt it loom over her body. Look…I couldn't care less about the wellbeing of that girl of yours, but ironically she was just a mere vessel for the big plans in store for that little bundle of joy. Didn't know that the pregnancy would take a physical and psychological toll on your girl and besides…she's Death's problem now, though it wasn't suppose to be her time yet and he plans to take your little bundle too because you feel it don't you. Life is slipping away from the both of them." Tommy just continued to stare down at the demon as he put his hand behind his back pocket and began to slowly take out the Colt.

"No…no I can't let that happen! I got her back and she means more than my own life. I know you have the power to stop this. I know what you're capable of. Death is taking both of them in a matter of seconds and I need them back. Please…Kim and our baby deserve to live and I'm not going to sacrifice their lives at my expense."

"You're not going to bargain…" The Crossroads Demon replied a bit surprised at the man they dubbed as the God Fearing Child in the pit.

"My soul…for their lives," Tommy answered, "I know how it works I get ten years and then you come back ten years time when my bill comes due. I love her more than my own life and I know you guys wanted me dead for years so I'm giving you your wish…my soul for Kim and the baby's lives. You guys call me this God Fearing Child and whatever the hell Yellow Eyes did to me all those years ago, tainting me with demon blood, giving me this curse of psychic abilities I didn't want this…and especially not for Kim or our daughter! My life is twice the price in the pit than theirs…all you have to do is stop Death from taking them. My life is more valuable than theirs and I will bargain everything you people given me, my soul, my powers, everything just save Kimberly and the baby is all I'm asking for. This is the last resort I got left and you can't deny me a deal because you know who I am."

"Please don't remind me because it stinks everytime your name comes up in our meeting...but you and that girl of yours are basically two of a kind. No wonder why Lillith wanted you guys dead for years, especially you. What makes you think your soul is worth value price for a deal in order to save the life of the last living descendant of the bastard Samuel Colt? You know what we think about guys like you...lunatics and power driven hungry humans always looking for a thrill. You bring upon Twilight and the balance of power shifts and the consequences for your actions will have dire results on multiple fronts. A mere human and a naturally breed psychic are what stands is what will determine the fate and destiny of future generations to come? Ten years, twenty years, it doesn't matter about the years that have come and gone, in the end the balance of order and power still remains out of place. We can thank Arazel for literally destroying our gameplay for endgame when he gave you your powers, then there are James and Rose don't get me started with your folks and oh yeah for Nathan Hart for once again screwing us over and over even after torturing his ass for years down there! Oh yeah for you to stand before me and ask me to save your precious Kimberly...you got to be out of your damn mind boy!"

"We can't help if it's in our nature to screw hell over and over but it's not about our families isn't it? It's about _my family _bitch!" Tommy snapped as he pulled out the Colt, "I did this to Lillith holding her at gunpoint when she tried to walk into that clinic to finish the job but I couldn't let happen could I? You know you guys can get rid of our families, send an army of demons at us on a nightly basis, inflict Midgar's curse on Kimberly to kill my daughter, kill innocent people just to scare us but it won't stop us! At the end of the day I will stare the devil in his eyes and spit in his face and walk through hellfire and brimstone when I say I'm dead serious about this deal! Believe me when I say I don't take no for an answer so I'm going to make you a deal once again if you don't speak english. I'm trading my soul...if you save Kimberly and Lana from the Reaper?"

"The god fearing child is offering his own soul for the life of a girl and a baby? Do you know what the price for you is on both fronts? If I accept your offer then you're going to open Pandora's Box here in this realm if that girl and that baby live," the Crossroads Demon replied, "However, you're damaged enough and the salvaged price doesn't stay at ten years with someone like you who has a big target mark on them. Do you have any idea of what will happen if that child of yours is alive? The whole power play is shifting and how can you be sure that Kim and this baby is worth offering your soul for a ten year deal…you have to do better than that Tommy Boy!"

_Angel Grove Hospital..._

Meanwhile back at the hospital, Kimberly still trapped as a spirit found herself standing in Seth's hospital room as her and Seth were looking over his comatose body. She then discovered Seth's true nature as being a combination of a reaper who made people decide on life or death. It was odd for Kimberly to find herself not being stalked by a Reaper or the glowing Light of Life because she truly believed that she was lingering on the verge of eternal purgatory. She wished more than anything to see Tommy again and hopefully stop him from doing something he will regret.

"Still no change in him," they heard one of the nurses replied checking Seth's vitals, "Sooner or later the poor girl must consider ending all of this."

_"That's Dr. Bailey and that nurse over there is Isobel," Seth said pointing to them, "It sucks being stuck in purgatory for literally five years that the powers that be decided to appoint the task of me being the mediator for the poor spirits who are trotting between life and death. I wish I could tell my financee Marissa to let go but the pain and the hope she has for me to wake up is what binds me here. You're one complexed woman Kimberly that's it's hard to figure you out."_

_"So you're not the Light of Life or a Reaper?" Kimberly asked confused, "Then what are you suppose to be then if you're not one or the other?"_

_"Someone that needs to convince you to make a decision because frankly the longer you stay in this place, the harder it will be for you to get out. Look from it from two different perspectives. Physically, your body is giving up if you don't get back into it but the body is just a mere vessel. However, the inner turmoil is within you, the spirit and soul. Apart of you lingers here that's why you're stuck while the other part of you wants to get back. We linger onto the memories we hold dear and the problem is we can't let go of it...sooner or later vengeful spirits are born out of the despair and loniness they felt in purgatory because they can't let go. I know there is no chance for me to go back and I wish Marissa could move on with her life but the love and devotion she has for me is what keeps me here and there are times I haunt her. Decisions are hard I know but they must be made if we can truly move on."_

_"Do you miss her? Do you miss touching your fiancee? Do you miss seeing her every night and telling her how much you love her?" Kim asked, "I want to be up there in NICU holding Lana in my arms and telling Tommy how much I love him. I want to be with them so much but I can't stand the fact that I have to still fight for survival everyday and now with Lana here it just makes things so hard. I'm tired of fighting, I'm tired of running and I just...I just want a normal life but I'm never going to have one."_

_"What will hurt more for you choosing to live and fighting evil everyday? Or dying and leaving the ones you love behind? I can't tell you what's on the other side because I haven't gone that far yet it is scary sometimes watching those souls crossover but it makes me curious. What do you have to live for? What keeps you here?"_

_"You know what keeps me here and it's Tommy," Kim sighed, "I lost everything and so has he and we got each other left in this world along with Lana. We made a promise that if either both of us couldn't make it out alive...then one of us has to be here for Lana's sake. But I can't leave him either he's only known nothing but pain and sorrow his whole life because of what happened to him all those years ago. I know Tommy would go through heaven and hell just to make sure I'm alive but at what cost? I can't leave him and the darkness inside of him, the demonic half of his abilities puts him on a tight leash because of his bond with me. You love someone with all your body, mind and soul that the connection between two people goes beyond the idea of soulmates, it's more like destiny and he's mine. I couldn't care less if I lived or die but as long as I know in my heart Tommy is safe, it's all that matters. about So that's my answer of everything you're asking me what I live for and what keeps me here...it's Tommy."_

_"I can see why he holds onto to you and that is what makes your spirit complex, yet unique," Seth replied, "The powers that be upstairs can't decide whether you live or die right now because frankly they don't know what your choice is. Think realistically and ponder what would happen if you couldn't escape this place? That man loves you and the connection you two share is something that hasn't been seen in all of existence. One of the only few created by natural love, the one that comes from the power of the heart and soul. You fought all these months just to be together, just for your daughter to be born and yet you put your lives on the line and many have died just to safeguard the two of you. I've seen this before the idea of fighting for a greater purpose and greater cause than just yourselves. So what do you put first as your priority?"_

_"I...I don't know because part of me just wants it all to end and part of me has to go back," Kim replied as she found herself fading in and out again, "What's happening to me? Oh god am I dying again? If I'm dying then why don't I see a shadow or a light? What's different about me as a spirit compare to the other people roaming these halls?"_

_"I don't know Kimberly that's for you to answer," Seth replied as they headed back to her hospital room and found herself once again going into cardiac arrest, "If the mind and soul are not all in tact then the body becomes nothing but an empty shell. You're beginning to lose the physical battle without your soul inside your body it will not survive."_

As Kimberly looked on in horror as her heart stopped beating once again, she saw Dr. Tazi and the nurses work to revive her as Kat and Jason looked on helplessly. She could hear the machines going flatline as they were using the crash cart on her to jumpstart her heart. She suddenly felt herself feeling cold as she turned around and she was beginning to sense a weird aura coming from Seth. Soon it was coming to a point where Seth's spirit suddenly took on the traits of a Reaper and Kimberly now found herself staring death in the eye while she was watching herself slowly dying in minutes.

"Try it again Dr. Tazi please!" Kat begged after they were shocking Kimberly for seven minutes without a response, "Dr. Tazi!"

"That's our friend there please do something!" Jason yelled, "Tommy...where are you bro? We're losing her we're sorry..."

"Charge it to 300!" Dr. Tazi replied again as they charged the panels, "Again charge it!"

_"I know what you truly are Seth," Kimberly replied, "Once I know what my fate is...you're going to seal it for me right? Taking on the role of the Reaper that's nice...if only I had more time than I could have said goodbye to everyone, especially Tommy. Oh Handsome...wherever you are please just let go and accept fate."_

_Angel Grove Park..._

Tommy was shocked beyond disbelief as he stood at the crossroads with the Crossroads Demon mocking him for trying to bargain to save Kimberly's life. He could feel a cold presence and his intuition was telling him death was coming to Kimberly soon and it wasn't something he didn't want to happen.

"I thought you give everyone ten years…the love of my life is going to be taken in minutes," Tommy snapped, "My daughter is going to die too along with her mother. I've seen this for weeks and I'm not going to let those stupid visions and dreams come true. You can't deny me a deal...it's in your motto to take any deal offered to you."

"What makes this one special than any other deal?" the demon asked, "You really don't care about what happens as long as your precious pink princess and your little bundle of joy make it out alive. For someone who help create a being beyond our recognition and begging to save the life of someone whose family legacy has been a thorn in our side for centuries ten years isn't going to cut it. As I said you got to do better than that."

"Okay give me five years instead...I'm standing before you not as one of Yellow Eyes' Special Psychics as you said, I'm not the God Fearing Child you people make me out to be. I'm just a man all human and in the flesh. I'm not playing games, no tricks, nothing, I just want a deal if you just save Kimberly and Lana for me."

"Keep bargaining and we can be here all night long."

"You give a deal at any offer and I accept and you let Kim and Lana live," Tommy snapped as he pointed the Colt once again and unclip the safety, "There are hundreds of demons who are willing to get their hands on me so this is a once in a lifetime opportunity. Either you give me a deal or you can end up with a nice bullet in the head and you drop dead!"

"There is going to be serious repercussions to pay for at hand," the demon snapped, "Gee, you humans are like puppies who beg and beg until they get what they want...but hey all sales are final. If there is one thing I hate in this world besides humans it's that thing your holding in your hand. I know what it is and you want me to save the life who carries that bloody torch of destiny you're holding?

"Okay…the Reaper is closing in on Kim and I can feel it with every being of my body," Tommy begged, "Any deal…all you have to do is save them."

"You know it would be nice to have you point that thing somewhere else," The Crossroads Demon looked down at the ground for a minute and then reluctantly agreed, "Fine…since my ass will be on the line for this and you couldn't care less you're going to open Pandora's Box, I'll do it...save Kimberly and the baby because I tend to have this soft spot for the damaged, tortured souls."

"What? You'll save them…what's the catch?"

"And to show you that I'm a saint I'll give you one year...and one year only," the demon answered, "If you weasel your way out of this deal, then you pay at the expense with the life of your lover and your daughter. There are far worst things than Death you'll face and believe me this is not a deal I am proud making. But you wouldn't understand why you're so important and your destiny goes beyond and you'll throw it away for what? A pathetic girl and a baby?"

"How do I know…you're not lying and that this isn't a ploy just to have me killed?" Tommy suddenly asked.

"You're the one who summoned me and besides, I gave you a two for one deal on this one and all sales are final." The demon walked up to Tommy and suddenly without any warning kissed him on the lips, "So how about we seal this deal?"

"Great after taste did my mouth have to be violated here?"

"There, deals done Kimberly and the baby lives. At this moment Death is now stalking some pour pathetic soul now on the brink of dying instead of stalking your lover in the ICU. If you think this is still a ploy it's helpful for you to head back to hospital and besides if I'm the one making the deal, it's my word, my bond." A moment later Tommy turned around and found the Crossroads Demon gone. He looked around to see if there was any sign of her before heading back to the hospital and hoping that he wasn't too late to save both Kimberly and Lana.

_Angel Grove Hospital..._

Meanwhile back at the hospital, Kimberly still found herself watching over the doctors and nurses attempting to revive her but with no luck. She overheard Kat tell Jason about Kim so far being 97 seconds dead so far. It was becoming clear that there was no hope for her and prayed that Seth would tell her about what the other side would be like and hoped that he too wouldn't have Lana joining her. The only regret she had was not having the chance to tell Tommy how much she loved him.

_"I promise you its not going to hurt," Seth replied calmly, "People are not too sure what's on the other side but it will be alright like you always used to say. Are you ready to go?"_

_"I don't know…I know it won't be painful," Kimberly replied, "But if it's my time, then in my time of dying I just hope that whatever is beyond that light on the other side it will be alright. How about Tommy and the baby will they be alright when I'm gone? Just hope that if I have to go than it's not Lana's time yet okay?"  
_

_"You know that he'll be able to handle things on his own and I can't make promises about your daughter I'm sorry," Seth said. Suddenly unknown to everyone else except them the room goes dark as a black mist appears around Seth and Kim looks on in confusion as to what is happening, "Hey…no way this impossible you can't do this! Do you not realize the repercussions of your actions? It's time and I decide…no get away! No!" Kim sees a white eerie mist disappears from the Seth's body as the black mist is inhaled into the mouth._

_"What the heck is going on?"_

_Kim looked in horror as Seth opened his eyes and saw that they were red as he spoke in a creepy eerie voice, "What a pain in the ass. Try stalking someone fully alive for a minute. I swear that this yahoo never gets the hint you know. This is your lucky day girlie. That little bundle of joy of yours is waiting for you sweetie. Chop, chop time's a wasting…such a sweet deal made."_

_"What do you mean sweet deal what the..." Before Kimberly could finish she felt herself being pushed by an unknown force as everything around her went white and she found herself feeling a sudden jolt in her body._

Meanwhile, it has been over seven minutes without any success of reviving Kimberly. As Kat and Jason looked on hopelessly watching Dr. Tazi and the nurses revive Kimberly, in their minds they knew she was gone. Dr. Tazi said that Kimberly was heading to be declared brain dead before making the call to take her off bypass. Suddenly in an unexpected turn, they looked up at the monitor and saw a heartbeat appear on the screen as her vitals were beginnig to stablize. Kimberly suddenly woke up in her hospital as she let out a grasp for air looking up and staring at where she was.

"We got a pulse Dr. Tazi," one of the nurses replied as Kim opened her eyes and grasped, "Doctor, her BP is back to normal and she's suddenly awake."

"Okay take her off the bypass she's breathing on her own," Dr. Tazi replied, "It's alright Miss Hart take it easy you're at Angel Grove Hospital."

"It's a miracle she's suddenly alive," one of the nurses replied to another, "Technically she was dead over seven minutes. Dr. Tazi what are going to do?"

"We need to monitor any changes in Miss Hart's condition right now," Dr. Tazi added, "We need to run some test on her and I will head to NICU to check on the status on the Oliver baby for any changes. I promise she'll make a full recovery."

Kat and Jason looked at Dr. Tazi with surprising and confused looks as to wonder how Kimberly made a full recovery after being supposedly dead for over seven minutes. She told them that it was okay for them to see Kimberly but they didn't want to mention about what happened to Kimberly until they got some answers.

"Kimberly, you alright thank god," Jason smiled at his little sister, "How are you feeling?"

"Where…am I? Jason? Kat?" Kim looked around confused, "You're here…what's going on?"

"We're glad you're okay," Kat replied, "Do you remember what happened? Do you know where you are?"

"The last thing I remember was the painful delivery at the Angel Grove Clinic and that mark on my arm that was killing me," Kim added, "Oh god the baby is she okay? I vaguely remember someone saying my baby was five weeks premature and then I suddenly wake up I'm in the hospital. Pretty much everything else is a blur. How's my daughter?"

"She's a healthy baby girl and you guys named her Lana Rosaline Oliver," Kat added, "She's in NICU right now because her lungs were underdeveloped but she's making a full recovery. You pretty much don't remember anything else after the clinic."

"There was one thing I remember and tell me if this is true that Lillith was there at the clinic. I remember that part with Tommy grabbing the Colt and going after Lillith. Oh god Tommy is he alright? Where is he? Jason where is Tommy?"

"We don't know we've been trying to call him for hours," Jason sighed, "He was a wreck the last couple of hours."

"Is…everything alright with him? Kat? Jason? What's going on?"

"It's nothing…he'll be here soon" Kat assured her, "There's nothing in this world that means so much to him than you and that baby."

A couple hours later Dr. Tazi came back into Kimberly's hospital room after running some test on her and confirmed that miracously she made a full recovery and informed her that Lana's lung development improved. Physically Kimberly told her doctor was she was fine and it left many of them questioning the cause of it. After waiting for hours, Tommy finally showed up at the hospital and smiled as he entered Kimberly's hospital room seeing her awake. Kat and Jason watched their two friends share a romantic moment together as one of the charge nurses wheeled in a cart with Lana sleeping in it.

"Dr. Tazi said that this little one is able to see her mommy and daddy now," the nurse smiled, "The doc said that miracously her lungs are now fully functioning properly but she'll still be in observation for the next few days just to be on the safe side. She is a beautiful healthy baby girl."

"I know...just like her father," Kim smiled holding Lana as she looked up and saw Tommy, "Hey Handsome someone here wants to see her daddy. What's the matter it looks like you've seen a ghost or something. I told you everything will be alright."

"You always were sure of yourself Beautiful," Tommy replied as he gave both of them a kiss, "You two are all that matter now...I'm glad you're alright, the pair of you." The two of them sat up on the bed together admiring their daughter as Tommy looked at the both of them. "Lana is beautiful isn't she? Our little phoenix just as pretty as her mother?"

"Well she takes after her father too I can't believe after all these months she's finally here with us and I would do anything in my power to protect her. It was almost touch and go...but I'm glad we're here together seeing this through and making sure no one harms her right?"

"Yeah...no one is not going to harm Lana not on my watch. You don't know how much I love you so much Kimberly you've given me a beautiful daughter and all I ask for in return...all I ask for is just no matter what happens just always love me every morning okay?"

"Why would I doubt I love you Tommy you mean the world to me," Kim replied as she lean her head on his shoulder, "We promised to be together forever and I couldn't imagine my life without you. I'll wake up every morning and still love you no matter what happens it's just us and our little family forever okay? It's not like I was going anywhere and we made it through one obstacle right? We'll stop Lillith and we'll give Lana the life she deserves away from all of this, a normal life. The life we saw for each other and for our daughter we promise each other that and we'll live to see it."

"Okay...I promise you'll live to see it you and Lana," Tommy thought to himself as he sighed and realized the weight and impact of the scarifice he made, "I made a promise...oh god Kimberly how am I going to bare the fact of leaving you within a year? I love you so much...it's too bad that time is going to run out for me for you to realize it. I'm so sorry Beautiful, but just know I'll love you."


	14. Repercussions and New Promises

**Chapter 14**: **Repercussions and New Promises**

_Oliver Residence..._

One week passed since Lana's birth and after further observation her and Kimberly were released from the hospital. Tommy was glad to be bringing his girlfriend and his daughter home for the first time and he learned that Jason and the others had a surprise in store for them. Jason and Kat were at Tommy and Kimberly's place setting up a welcome home party for Lana as the others finished up the nursery for Lana. As Tommy and Kimberly were driving home from the hospital, they thought about everything that happened in the past week from Lana's birth to discovering the deaths of Kimberly's family and Tommy's parents to the first confrontation with Lillith. It was hard for them to accept the fact that the night they found out about the fates of their families was the same night their daughter was born. The one thing Tommy couldn't bare to do was tell Kimberly about his deal to save her life knowing that if he tried to find a way out of his deal it would cost him his family's life. They were all he had left after losing everything and it was something he couldn't let her or anyone else find out.

Back at Tommy and Kimberly's house, Jason told the others that the two of them were on the way home with Lana. Unknown to Tommy and Kimberly, Jason and Kat told the others about what happened to Kim at the hospital and the seven minute death while on bypass. The mysterious recovery that both Kim and Lana had at the hospital made the others wonder if Tommy had something to do with their recoveries. Billy and Zack got word that Tanya was returning from her trip to New Jersey but like Kat and Jason they had their speculations too and they knew the answers before everyone else.

"Any word from Tanya?" Jason asked Billy and Zack, "Did you tell her about what happened back on the homefront?"

"She left a message saying that she's coming back," Billy replied, "Well apparently she didn't want us to get in contact with her for over a week. We spent the the whole week leaving messages with her telling her about Lana's birth, the deaths of the Harts and Olivers, the thing with Kimberly at the hospital and the possibility of Tommy maybe making a deal to save Kim and Lana. She said something maybe going down after Lana's birth and that the whole playing field has changed."

"You think she knows?" Kat asked, "I mean she's been gone for over a week and how is it possible she got news on the homefront of what happened?"

"Because as a hunter you always have your sources," all of them turned around to find Tanya standing inside the house, "I had this feeling you guys were going to be at Tommy and Kimberly's place to welcome baby Lana home. I'm sorry I let myself in but you know it's normal. I'm guessing Tommy and Kim are on the way home."

"Pretty much that's true," Adam said, "How was New Jersey?"

"It was good I was able to work things out with my folks after all these years it will take time...and they seem happy not being hunters anymore," Tanya sighed, "After all these years they're finally living a happy, free normal life without hunting any evil spirits or demons. My parents took teaching jobs at Princeton and providing financial aid for my sister's health organization back in Africa. My brothers came to New Jersey for a weekend visit and my dad finally got in contact with my sister Whitney. She says they had to call off the protest in China but she's on another jetpack campaign after meeting up with Greenpeace, hopefully she doesn't end up on the news again. That's why I didn't want you guys to contact me because I wanted to experience a normal life and it was different and for the first time in years I felt like a normal person."

"We're sorry we called you," Zack sighed, "We didn't know why you left suddenly for New Jersey and we didn't know that was why you went."

"It's okay I understand...however as much as I want a normal life Zack no matter what at the end of the day I'm always called back in the line of duty. This is who I am and this is what I do and my parents told me about making a choice. We all have choices to make and I chose to come back although they offered me a chance out of hunting, but I couldn't leave you guys to do the work on your own, especially at a time like this. I know about Lana's birth, I know about what happened at the clinic with Lillith, and I am sure damn convinced that Tommy did something to save Kimberly's life. It may sound crazy but the aftermath of Lana's birth just opened up a whole new playing field in this little war we're caught in and humanity serves as the middle ground for all of this. There are a lot of things we still don't know and Tommy and Kim better prepare themselves because things are about to shake up."

"I see the full fledged ice spunk Tanya Sloan is back in business," Rocky joked.

"This is nothing to laugh about Rocky c'mon," Aisha replied slapping Rocky in the arm, "What did you learn while down on the east end of the country Tanya?"

"All I can say is...within one year everything is going to change," Tanya said, "But first we need answers and there is only one person I seriously need to talk to."

A little while later Tommy and Kimberly arrived home with Lana and found a little welcome home party prepared by their friends. The girls took Kimberly and Tommy upstairs to show them the nursery they finished for Lana since the two of them never had time to shop for baby items while going on the run from Lillith and her forces. For the whole afternoon, everyone took turns holding and admiring Lana especially Kat and Jason who took great pride in stating to their friends that they had a godchild. The others could feel some tension going on between Kim and Tommy after Kim put the baby down for her nap and Kimberly herself decided to rest. He stood at the doorway watching Kimberly sleep as he headed to the nursery to check on his daughter.

"I hope you like the colors your aunts and uncles picked out for you my little phoenix," Tommy replied as he brushed his daughter's hand with his finger, "I'm sorry your mommy and I didn't find the time to pick out stuff for you but thankfully you have a truckload of aunts and uncles to spoil you, especially your godparents Kat and Jason. I know you're really young Lana and you were just born into this world but can I tell you a secret and let's keep it between you and me okay? I want you to know how much daddy loves you little one and I want you to know everyday until it's time...when daddy's bill comes due. I made the ultimate scarifice and the ultimate deal just to get you and mommy out of this life and I'm sorry after a year passes that I won't be here to watch you grow up. Please know sweetie that I did this out of my own free will and I would give my life for you guys because you two are what I got left to live for. I saved your mommy's life by making a deal with the bad people who wanted you dead and I wasn't going to let them take you and your mommy away. She has more to live for than I do...because we learned not both of us can make it out of this alive. I need you my little phoenix to be strong and I'm sorry...I'm sorry for everything."

"I was right...my god Tommy it's not true isn't it bro?" Tommy turned around and found Jason standing outside the nursery as he led his best downstairs and into the backyard where everyone was outside eating, "Kat was right we were there that night at the hospital I should known...now it makes sense how after seeing it. Dammit we thought we lost Kim when she stopped breathing for seven minutes on bypass and suddenly she makes a full recovery!"

"You don't understand I had to do it! I couldn't let her die! I couldn't lose her this was the only way Jason! And the last thing I need is for Kimberly to find out she actually died for seven minutes only for me...to do the same thing her father and James all those years ago to save our lives! Because of that our fathers are dead over demonic pacts they made!"

"Oh god you didn't actually summon it did you?" Tanya replied stunned, "Tommy...answer me please? Dammit Tommy how did you do it?"

"Alright I summon the damn thing okay? I summoned the Crossroads Demon and made a damn deal is that what you guys want to hear?" Tommy snapped.

"YOU STUPID SON OF A BITCH!" Jason yelled in frustration as he shoved his best friend as Kat tried to hold him back, "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?"

"I LOVE HER AND I WASN'T GOING TO LET HER DIE OR LANA!" Tommy yelled, "I'm sorry...all of you I didn't want you guys to find out about this. I didn't want to put this on all of you truly I never wanted to hurt you guys, especially you bro."

"Did you consider how Kimberly would feel about this? Or your daughter?" Jason sighed looking at his best friend, "Kimberly doesn't know about your deal? It's going to kill her when she finds out because she lost everything including her family. Dammit you're all she has left to live for and if she has to face the prospect of raising Lana alone, it's going to destroy her world. How do you think we'll feel after you're gone? Like you said you and Kim's parents made deals years ago just to see you guys live, now everything is coming full circle and you made a deal to save your family."

"You think I haven't thought about that since that night? It's just a matter of time before my bill comes due and they drag me into the pit just like what they did with James, with Nathan I know what is going to happen to me. I'm going to suffer the same fate as them but it doesn't matter anymore but as long as it's not Kim then so be it. I can't get out of my deal with them and if I try they'll kill Kim and Lana...so there's nothing that can be done to save me, not this time." Everyone just stayed silent for a moment until Tanya broke the silence.

"Exactly Tommy...how long did they give you?" Tanya asked suddenly.

"I got one year...and one year only," Tommy sighed, "Then my bill comes due but I'm not going to waste it and I'm going to spend every moment with my family as if it's my last and hunt down as many sons of bitches as possible starting with Lillith."

"Oh dammit Tommy one year?" Kat asked, "Just exactly what are you planning to achieve once you find Lillith?"

"Make her pay for everything she did to us and stop this damn war."

"You think it's going to be easy don't you Tommy?" Tanya replied sternly, "So within a year I'm going to have one friend who is unaware that the man she loves is going to be dragged into the pit and expects to hunt down Hell's first demon?"

"What are you talking about?" Aisha asked, "Are you saying you learned about Lillith while you were away?"

"Everything down to the whole nine yards but the question is why is she here after thousands of years," Tanya added, "You know I had to backtrack to the Devil's Gate in Wyoming just to get answers as to what got out the first time when the gate was open by Azazel. Basically what got out was anything including thoses up on the demonic heirachy including Lillith, but what the plan was no one knows. However, we know that hell wasn't where they came from and for most people who think that Lucifer was the only fallen angel known to man, there are others out there, others like Lillith and Azazel who fell from grace for disobeying heaven. I never knew how deep this thing was until I realized what we found ourselves up against. This war ran for centuries between heaven and hell and you two are at the helm of it all. You never realized just how screwed up things just got and now with this...your deal with them just changed the entire playing field. You make a deal to save Kim and Lana but what makes you think they won't stop coming after your daughter? I should have come back earlier so I could have stopped you from making the biggest mistake of your life!"

"And what about Kimberly huh? You think I was going to sit back and watch her die on me?" Tommy asked, "If I had to choose which one of us would live I choose Kim because she deserves a normal life free from hunting, free from demons and destiny, prophecies, and dammit free from this bloody war we're caught in the crossfires of! I got a year to give that to her and to my daughter before I go...I got one year to to fulfill my promise to them for a life, just a normal life. I never asked for this any of it! I never asked to be a psychic with demon blood in me! I never asked for my powers, I never asked to be a hunter, or for my family to die, or the Twilight, or dammit...I never asked to hear that Kim and I will never have the chance to see this to the end together and why? It's because some greater power and for some greater purpose I have to scarifice everything for it!"

"She has to know...you owe it to her," Jason sighed, "Kimberly has to know what's going on because whether you tell her or not, she'll find out even after a year when you're gone. The last thing she needs is to find you dead when they come for her and for her to helplessly watch them drag you to hell."

"Jason's right you have to tell Kim," Kat said, "But always never doubt that she'll still love everyday whether you're gone or not and don't doubt that your friendship with us."

"I know I have no doubts," Tommy slightly smiled, "I may have lost everything, but I still have something left which is my friendship with you guys, my daughter who I would protect with my life and the woman I love. I'm just scared that I won't be brave enough for them...but I know that it's them I have to fight for."

"If it's any consolation Tommy I'm sorry for the overreaction," Tanya apologized, "I was scared at first coming back after learning about Lillith, seeing my folks again and the life that we should have had a long time that I realized I had to come back. I wanted to stay with them to make up for lost time and for years of resentment I had towards them for being raised into this life. My father told me there will be time for that, but first I had to go back and finish a job I started. I could have walked away Tommy but deep down there's always going to be a calling but we can't face that calling alone. My folks chose to walkaway from the life of hunting, but I didn't because it was something I was met to do. I'm going to make you a promise not for myself, but for all of us, especially you Tommy that we'll find a way. This is my last job I'm going to work as a hunter because deep down I know my purpose was to put you and your crane on the right path the question is what will make of it? My time as a hunter is almost up but I'm not going down without one more victory with you guys at the helm...only under the condition that Kimberly knows the truth."

_The nursery..._

After a little while, Tommy and the others went back inside as the others stayed in the living room and Tommy headed upstairs. He found Kimberly in the nursery feeding Lana after their daughter woke up from her nap. When Tommy heard the whole story of what happened to Kimberly in the hospital while he was at the crossroads he knew that he had to tell Kimberly the truth. It was a question of how she would handle it and her reaction that she experienced death for seven minutes. On the other hand, he found himself staring at the two most important people in his life and deep down he knew the scarifice he made for them was truly for the love of his family.

"Hey I didn't see you up here," Kimberly smiled holding their daughter, "Our little phoenix here woke up hungry so I fed her. She is truly something special isn't she Handsome?"

"She sure is...I wanted to thank you for given me such a beautiful child," Tommy replied, "You and Lana are all that matter to me now and you two are what I got to live for."

"I know and you and Lana are my life now. You guys are all I got left after Lillith killed my family, and yours." Kimberly added putting Lana back in her crib, "Apart of me wishes that this part of my life, the part of me as a hunter stayed a secret and you and I lived a normal life raising our daughter without any danger or fighting evil. Then there is apart of me that has to stay and face my destiny and accept my fate. Ever since I got back from the hospital I had this feeling inside of me telling me that something happened to me after I woke up in the hospital and with no memory of what happened after giving birth to Lana. It was like I had a dream or something and I found myself weirdly being stuck in between two places and I wasn't sure where to go. Some shadow appeared in my dream trying to talk to me about a choice and suddenly I felt myself being drawn towards it to crossover."

"What do you remember after Lana's birth?"

"You walking out of the Angel Grove Clinic with the Colt in your hands preparing to pop Lillith's head with it. Tommy you didn't kill her did you? All I know is I woke up and Kat and Jason were in my room and for some strange ironic reason...they looked at me as if they saw a ghost. All I know in my mind I heard the number 97 in my dreams and something about being out for seven minutes in total."

"I couldn't...I didn't have the strength to Kim," Tommy sighed, "But if I did...what difference would it make. Even if we killed her tommorow or some other day, will it stop them from coming after us or Lana? One way or another there is a chance...both of us may not survive this and it almost came close that night."

"The shadow or thing I saw in my dream...it was a reaper. Wait a minute? Did you say I...that I was actually dead for a certain amount of time? I feel it coming back to me," Kimberly replied as she teared up, "Oh god...no wonder why I remember waking up and seeing the looks on Kat's and Jason's faces. I was in the room with them! I heard everything they were saying about my heart stopping after 97 seconds! I crashed and went into V-fib and technically...oh gosh Tommy I was dead for seven minutes! I had the whole outer body experience and oh man...I was dying and I almost did. Something pulled me back and I ended up back in my body. I'm not suppose to be here aren't I? Why am I still alive?"

"Because something out there didn't want you to die...someone out there had plans for you Beautiful."

"If it was my time then why didn't I crossover? The reaper...his eyes went red I remember before it sent me back. I'm not suppose to be here oh god it's happening again, my father told me this story about the legend of Robert Johnson. The story goes he wanted to become the best blues player out there that he travelled to a crossroads one night and made a deal with a demon in exchange for his soul in ten years time. I thought my dad was crazy telling me this story at ten years old but I realized why he told me that story...to understand what he did. Making deals with those sons of bitches downstairs always end badly and it will cost them their lives regardless of how many times they'll change the deal to buy more time and my father did that until they had enough. Someone saved my life out there when it was suppose to be my time and now I feel like it's happening to me all over again."

"It wasn't your time yet...you're asking of who was that someone who gave you a second chance at life," Tommy sighed, "Someone knows what was going to happen and the possibility of the two of us not making it to the end of this was right off the mark. If I had to choose and if I had to make a decision on which one of us deserves to live...I would choose you all the way. I had the safeguard my choice...even if I had to make the ultimate scarifice for the one I love."

Kimberly looked at Tommy as she teared up and realized what he was telling her. "No...it can't be then what happened to me in the hospital? I actually faced death in the face only to be pulled back...by oh no this can't be happening. Oh dear God you didn't make a deal did you? Tommy...why did you do it? You made a deal with a demon to save me! I shouldn't be here you should have let me go! I couldn't bare the fact of someone I love making a deal to save my life! What am I suppose to do now? How do you think I can handle all of this now?"

"There was no other choice I had to because more than anything in this world I love you and I would trade my own life for you." Tommy came up to her as she tried to pull back distraught and in tears but Tommy pulled her into a tight hug as he soon felt tears forming in his eyes. "I wish there was another way but what was I suppose to do without you? I couldn't face living and raising Lana alone and without you...I would be lost. I had to protect you and look out for you just like I promised and you were all I had left to live for. I made you a promise Kim that you'd lived to see our daughter grow up and live a normal life free from fighting evil I swore to you I would make it possible. Please...we promised that everything will be alright remember?"

"How will everything be alright between us? Oh god I love your more than anything else in this world and now ask me what am I suppose to do without you?" Kim sighed as they continued to embrace, "I don't want to do this alone and I refuse to believe that there is no chance for us to live to see our future together. Our parents died to keep us alive because we were meant for something greater and I don't want to face the prospect that I am the one that will be your downfall in all of this. Those bastards downstairs are enjoying this and they took everything from us except each other. However, that's going to change too when they take you away from me...but I'm not going down without a fight. You protected me so many times, risked your life for me, and dammit you even made a devil's pact just to save my life. You needed me and I needed you so much but what I want from you right now is not to give up on us or a chance at what we dreamed about."

"I wish it could be that simple Kimberly...truly I wish I do. It's always that choice about heaven and hell and I don't care what happens to me just as long I know you're safe and sound. I would go through hellfire and brimstone just to get to you and I would fight for you even if you tell me not to. My life is not what matters anymore, I'm now counting down the days till my bill comes due and I can't risk backing out or else I will truly lose what I have left. What matters now is your life and Lana's life and if anything, especially Lillith tries to screw with me than there will be hell to pay I guarantee that. For years there has nothing but darkness and sadness in my life until you came along and opened your heart to me by showing me love and a reason to live for. To me, they may drag me when my time comes and I'll never see heaven, but with you, looking at you Beautiful you're my heaven."

"How...long did they give you?" Kim suddenly asked as they broke out from their embrace, "How much time do you have Tommy?"

He suddenly walked up to Lana's crib as he stroked his daughter's face with his finger before looking up again and giving an answer, "I got one year...and one year only. I try getting out of this deal they'll kill not only you, but Lana. I'm going to make the best of it with the two of you and not waste a single day. I want my life to mean something before I'm gone and..."

"Within one year your bill comes due?" Kim asked, "That's something...no I guarantee you that won't happen because this time it's going to be my turn. You save me so many times and risked your life for me that I'm not going to sit by and let you believe that within one year your life is going to be over."

"Kimberly we have to accept it...but don't think I'm going to waste it I'm going to hunt down as many sons of bitches before they drag me into the pit okay? It's not going to be easy for them to drag me to hell."

"I'm not going to accept that and believe me Tommy I promise you," Kim replied as she grabbed his hand, "I'm going to do whatever it takes to save you from your deal. I know that the odds are stacked but I don't care because I'm not going to watch the man I love going to hell. One year we got and I'm not going to waste it I will find a way to get you out of your deal. Just promise me you're not going to give up on me okay?"

"Just tell me every morning you wake up you love me okay?" Tommy slightly smiled as they kissed, "I promise you...I'll hold you to your word."

"We're going to see this to the end...and I will get you out of your contract because I love you," Kim replied, "Now...we got work to do."


	15. A Matter of Belief

**Chapter 15**: **A Matter of Belief**

Two months passed and everyone continued to live life normal, except with the occasional hunting jobs outside of town, the demon attacks in town, and the constant daily attempts on Lana's life by Lillith and her forces. Kimberly and Tommy focused on raising their daughter together after coping and coming to terms with the deaths of their families months back and the last will and testaments by their parents. Kim got a letter from Adrian's family in France indicating that her mother and her stepfather left her an inheritance in her mother's name and the house in Paris under her name if anything happens and that Kenny was left to inherit their father's house back in Angel Grove. Unfortunately, due to Kenny's death, both estates became inherited by Kim but she decided to give the house to Adrian's family back in France in honor of her mother and stepfather and give some of her inheritance to the Dumas family back in France which they were kindly grateful for. With her family's home in Angel Grove, she questioned whether or not she should keep it but the executor for her mother's estate told her it was her choice of what she was going to do with her inheritance.

Kim knew that within the last few weeks she managed to inherit a large inheritance that she felt she shouldn't keep still blaming herself for what happened to her family that she was planning to put her family house on the market for sale. Kim had everything in her old house put away in a storage garage because she didn't have the heart to throw out any of her family's cherished belongings. One morning she went out for a walk while Tommy and Lana were still asleep. Kim took her usual route and she passed the cemetery and she spotted Billy visiting Trini's grave again and she remembered what today was...Trini's birthday.

"I didn't expect to find you here this early in the morning," Kim replied as she approached Billy, "I spotted you at the usual area that maybe I thought you like some company."

"Thanks Kim...I'm surprised to find you here early," Billy said, "How is motherhood treating you?"

"I've been good and Lana is a work for both Tommy and me," Kim replied as she spotted the yellow lilies by Trini's grave, "Trini would have loved to meet Lana. She would have spoiled her but you're not the only one that misses her Billy. I should have known today was my best friend's birthday and I should have made more of an effort to come by and visit often. You really miss her do you?"

"Most days, well almost everyday but it hurts sometimes, but it's okay. As time goes by the pain will ease but it sometimes will stay with us and all you got to do is live with it and move on living. It is something Trini would say. I loved her and will still miss her but I can't let the pain of her not being here get the best of me...I got to keep going. She maybe gone but the memories and the time we all had with her will still stay with us. If she were still alive and seeing what we've gotten ourselves into I could definitely see her gearing up to tackle a couple of evil spirits or demons to fight."

"She probably wouldn't if I were her," Kim smiled slightly, "I think she'll probably be twice as worse than Tanya when it came to handling this stuff and that she'll be working herself into a frenzy over this. However, I know she's in a better place and she's always looking down on you Billy to keep you safe, to keep all of us safe."

"She would have wanted to know how her friends were doing, especially her best friend. How are things holding up Kimberly?"

"I wouldn't think this is not the time or place to ask how I'm doing Billy. It's Trini's birthday and the last thing I want to talk about is everything that happened with my family, with Lana and with Tommy," Kim sighed, "I try hard...not to think about it, especially what will happen to Tommy. Sometimes I wish Trini was here to tell me that everything will work out fine and that nothing bad will ever happen to you. She always would describe a positive outlook of life and everything around us no matter how good or bad things were. I really miss her Billy because she always knew what to say to me to keep hopes up, but what am I suppose to do now?"

"You're scared I know it's normal and if Trini were here she tell you to keep fighting...and that's what I'm doing. Well that's how I coped and when all this stuff started happening, ironically I could say it eases the pain of missing Trini everyday. She was the first girl I ever loved and cared about and sometimes I wonder whether or not I'm going to have that chance again. All I got left to remember Trini by are the memories and the times I have with her but I know she'll still live in all of us."

"I'm sure you'll find someone Billy their just waiting for someone like you to meet and fall for," Kim replied, "Trini would have wanted you to keep going on with your life for her sake. I guess you're proabably going to head off home and celebrate Trini's birthday alone again?"

"Actually...I'm heading out in about an hour with Tanya, Zack and Adam," Billy added, "We got a call from Tanya's friends those two brothers the Winchesters to work a job out in Seattle. Apparently there is a case of a werewolf attack in the last two months. Six people were mauled and murdered by what they believe is a werewolf. Tanya put out word that she would look into it and take a few of us with her and..."

"You guys are actually going on an out of town hunting job?" Kim asked, "Why didn't you guys tell us we...oh I see well I guess my priorities changed haven't they?"

"Kat is focusing on her school and her job right now if she has a shot of getting into that paid surgical internship program and Jason is still settling after being transferred to the Angel Grove Police Force," Billy said, "Rocky still needs to run the dojo while Adam is away and Aisha is going to help and you and Tommy just had a baby a few weeks back. We're all still trying to maintain living normal lives and it is something we should all still continue. Listen we purposely didn't do this to keep you in the dark but we all want to protect you guys, especially from Lana now that..."

"It's going to get more dangerous and time is running out if I have a chance to save Tommy from his deal. You guys are assuming that I'm still dealing with my family's death it's okay. I'm telling you I can cope and I will be fine after all I'm now the sole beneficary of my entire family's estate and belongings. I'm feeling better and though it's hard to come to terms with it I use it as a means to keep going on and it gives me a reason to fight right? Listen, I got to head back home before Tommy wakes up and he starts tearing the place apart looking for me."

"We'll be back in a few days," Billy replied as Kimberly left, "I promise we'll keep you updated about the job okay? And I promise if we get news on another job we'll let you guys know okay?"

"Thanks Billy good luck," Kim smiled, "Oh Billy...don't forget to stock up on silver bullets and weapons it's your best defense on fighting werewolves."

_Oliver Residence..._

Tommy woke up to the sound of his daughter crying as he discovered Kimberly wasn't around. He quickly headed to the nursery and picked up Lana from her crib to stop her from wailing before she settled in her father's arm and rested her head on his shoulder. After changing Lana's diaper the two of them headed into the kitchen as he sat down with his daughter in lap signing the last of the documents his parent's executor of their estate left for him indicating that his parents' estate including the house, personal assets and investments were left to him. Both him and Kim spent the last few weeks dealing with inheriting everything their parents' left for them but on the brighter note, the two of them agreed to use the finanical benefits they inherited from their families to contribute for Lana's upbringing.

"I'm guessing your mommy went out for a walk," Tommy replied to Lana, "You see your grandmas Caroline and Janice, and your grandpas Adrian and George left mommy and daddy a whole lot of shit when they died. Basically the good thing that comes out of this is that you my little angel will be financially secured thanks to the double inheritance for about the next twenty to thirty years so you missy should consider yourself one lucky baby. Your grandma Caroline, your mommy's mother was actually a pretty rich lady, had a huge inheritance but was a really normal and down to earth person who didn't flunt her money. My mother, your grandma Janice was a developed banker who traded a lot of commodities and investments on the stock exchange. Your grandpa, or step-grandfather Adrian was an artist and my father, your grandpa George worked as a archititect designing nice homes. Mommy and I will promise to tell you everything about your family because you should understand what kind of people they were. Our families' legacies is on the verge of extinction and I shouldn't be telling this to my two month old daughter but crazy as it seems, some higher power has plans for you and I'm afraid that time is running out for me to stop this. Our legacy must be preserved in you my little phoenix."

Tommy continued to hold onto Lana as he placed a small box on the table and opened it to reveal a small ring with a pink diamond in it. "Can I let you in on a little secret sweetie? I had this ring since I was a teenager your great-grandmother Peyton gave this to me. It belonged to her and she told me to one day give this to someone really special who I was going to spend the rest of my life with. There is only one person I truly wanted to give this to and I need your permission if you approve. I'm going to finally ask your mommy to marry me...it's one of the things I want before my time is up." Lana let out a small giggle as she saw the ring and Tommy smiled. "Of course I'm guessing you definitely approve of mommy and me getting married then right? I'm not doing this as a dying wish I want this because more than ever your mom means the world to me."

"Tommy are you here?" He heard Kim coming inside the house, "Handsome are you in the kitchen?"

"Hey Beautiful you disappeared this morning," he replied as she entered the kitchen and gave him a quick kiss, "Lana here woke up early but don't worry I changed her and I'm feeding her as we speak. Where did you head off to this morning? You weren't in bed when I woke up and I thought something might have happened to you."

"I went out for a walk this morning and walked past the cemetery and spotted Billy there visiting Trini's grave. It slipped my mind that today was Trini's birthday but Billy decided instead of celebrating alone my best friend's birthday he went off on a hunting job with Tanya and some of the guys. They left this morning for Portland when Tanya got word about it from those hunter brothers she talks about. I shouldn't have forgotten that today was my best friend's birthday but I've been to preoccupied with other issues on my mind."

"Like this whole inheritance issue and well...you know my deal with the crossroads demon," Tommy sighed as he placed Lana in her chair, "I shouldn't have forgotten Trini's birthday either but with everything happening..."

"No it's okay I understand and no one is at fault for this. It's the first time I visited Trini's grave since I got pregnant with Lana and I feel like a bad friend for not paying my respects to someone who would have loved to meet my daughter when she was born. Sometimes being there it reminds me how much I miss having her around and I wish she were still around...she always used to assure me that things will work out for the better. My entire family is dead, my stepfather is dead, my best friend is gone, and the last thing I need is to lose one more person I love and care about."

"Are you scared of losing me?" Tommy asked.

"More than anything...you're what I'm afraid to lose the most because you and Lana are all I have left. The last thing I need is some sort of item to remember you by and I can't bare it. I'm not going to stand by and let them take you away from me, not without a fight and I will do anything in my power to get you out of your deal. We're suppose to believe that the both of this won't make it out of this together let's prove them wrong. You know that more than anything in this world...there is one thing I've always wanted."

"And what would that be Beautiful?"

"I...want to spend the rest of my life with you," Kim slightly smiled, "Despite all the crap happening to us I always have this little dream that I hold dear to my heart. My dream...is to marry you more than anything else in this world and be your wife. I'm not saying this or giving you the impression I want to marry you as a dying wish but I want to marry you because I love you and this is something we've waited for all our lives."

"Are you proposing to me?"

"I was hoping...you would propose to me," Kim replied softly, "Maybe now, maybe someday...or after I get you out of your deal. I don't care if I have to wait I will wait until you're ready. I want you to know there will only be one man in this world I will ever love and it is you. I couldn't imagine life without you in it because if anything were to happen to you I don't know what I would do."

"We've been through enough haven't we Kim? I know you're still grieving trying to get over what happen to your family and it hurts not having our parents around to guide us or talk to about things. I'm suppose to expect a package in the mail in a week or two which is an urn that contains my parents' ashes so it hurts that my parents are coming home in an urn. Hey...it won't long till I end up like them too because I'm tired of people dying on me. The only family I got left is you and Lana and I want to make my time with you guys the best I can before my bill comes due...that is one dying wish I want."

"And it hurts thinking about it, especially now thinking about me now watching the man I dreamed of having a future with slowly die on me?" Kim sighed, "I don't know how I would cope without you around and believe that I will be alright and hold it together for our daughter's sake? I'm suppose to believe that something good would come out of this and that down that road we'll get our happily ever after right? I almost died giving birth to Lana and winded up almost crossing over until you stepped in and stopped it from happening. I almost...didn't believe that my life was worth saving because I was tired of doing the same thing over and over again saving the world. It makes me trace everything back to my dad and the legacy he left for us to fulfill. I believed that it was our job to save people but what about us? What do you we get out of this for Lana? This is a life that our daughter shouldn't be raised in learning of all the evil forces out there that want her dead."

"I'm not going to let that happen Beautiful I promise you that," Tommy replied, "I'd be damned if Lillith comes after Lana because I'm not afraid to meet her halfway and I would surely like to see her head on a silver plate. She wants to lay a hand on our daughter that would be over my dead body! We got to be alert and protect Lana at all cost."

"Okay then I'll hold you true to your word on that Handsome," Kim said as she handed Lana off to Tommy, "Look this lilttle one here needs a diaper change. How about we go for a walk this afternoon with Lana just to give our precious daughter the opportunity to enjoy the fresh air?"

"I think that would be a great idea," Kim watched as Tommy headed upstairs with their daughter. She walked into the living room and looked at the table with pictures of her and Tommy and their friends during the years that she brought when they moved into the Oliver house. She spotted a picture of her and Trini that they took during her first year of high school and she picked it up and stared at the photograph.

"Happy Birthday Trini...you know if you were still around we'll probably spend the day shopping and maybe travelling to the Santa Monica Pier and chill," Kim thought to herself, "I remember when we were nine and our parents took us to Santa Monica for your birthday that weekend and I made a promise to my best friend every year we'll go back. Billy is not the only one that misses you but he's doing alright I assure you. I wish you were here to meet Lana, my and Tommy's daughter and I tell you she's beautiful and reminds me of Tommy a lot. I wish you were here and you could help Billy cope with getting on with his life. I would say I need my best friend now more than ever because I can't lose anybody else I love and care about. If you were here I wish you could tell me how to cope with all of this because...I don't know what to do and I feel like I'm about to breakdown and cry. I'm losing it Trini and I don't know how much longer I can hold on."

_Interstate Highway: Road to Seattle..._

Meanwhile on the road to Seattle, Tanya along with Adam, Billy and Zack were heading to Seattle to work on a case that her contacts have given her to check out. They pulled into a small diner on the interstate to eat before driving back on the road. None of them didn't want to bring up the issue that today was Trini's birthday to Billy thinking that it would bring back sad memories and focused on talking about the case instead. It was then Billy realized what the others were doing that he broke the silence.

"Guys I appreciate it that you let me tag along for our little road trip it's okay," Billy said, "I'm fine although it's hard sometimes thinking about Trini but I got to move on right?"

"You really didn't have to come Billy it's alright we could have handled it," Tanya added, "It's not like we kept the case a secret from you..."

"Or maybe Tommy and Kimberly for that matter," Billy said, "You didn't want to tell them because you wanted to keep them out of danger now that they have Lana to worry about. Are you guys assuming that I'm not in the right fame of mind to handle working this job in Seattle with you guys?"

"It's not that Billy we just think it might be too much for you," Zack replied, "Actually I was surprised when you insisted on coming."

"Well this is what we do right...hunt things and battle evil forces Zack. I want to help too on saving many lives, especially help Kim on saving Tommy from his deal. Maybe if I work on this job with you guys then..."

"What is it Billy?" Adam asked.

"I always asked myself everyday since Trini passed away if I would be able to meet someone I can care about as much as I did when Trini was alive. I mean I did go out with other women but it wasn't anything serious I wonder if there is someone out there for me?"

"I'm sure you will maybe someone up in heaven has plans for you," Tanya added, "Just know that you're not going to be in this world alone."

"I wish there was something we could do Tanya to help Kimberly and Tommy. I'm just saying not for our sakes, but somewhere I know she would have wanted her best friend to have a fighting chance at a future with the man she loves. She shouldn't spend a year watching Tommy run out of time I mean they just lost their families and all they got left is their daughter. I'm sure there has to be something we can do and I really hate keeping Kim in the dark about all these jobs were working."

"I know Billy I feel the same way too," Adam said, "Then there is Lana we also got to keep an eye on too."

"Yeah but we're worried what will happen when sooner or later she has to face the reality of life without Tommy," Zack sighed.

"That's something we'll stop by all means," Tanya snapped, "Look she maybe a descendant of one of greatest hunters in the Old West but and she was born into this life whether she knew it or not because of her father! Billy's right for all our sakes, even Trini's we have to hunt down as many as sons of bitches if those two and all of us have a chance to stop fighting evil once and for all shouldn't that give us the reason to keep going?"

As they sat in the diner, they heard a song come being played and it brought back some memories for all of them, in particular Billy. He thought about the last few years since Trini died and questioned if he would be able to move on after coping with losing her in that car accident. Everyone knew that he missed her everyday but the issue with Billy wasn't all about wondering what to do to honor Trini's memory but whether or not if he was ready to open his heart up again to someone he'll care about. One thing for sure was that for her sake, he promised to find a way to save two of their best friends from spending a life without one another. He knew somehow that this deal of battling evil forces has pushed each of them beyong their limits both physically and emotionally as Tanya would put it.

"Hey Billy...you still thinking about Trini?" Tanya asked clamly, "Hey sooner or later it will get better one day at a time."

"Thanks Tanya," Billy slightly smiled, "Why do you think we keep going at the cost of losing everything we love and believe in for a greater cause?"

"It's a question I can't answer because it's different for all of us," Tanya replied, "I think you still keep going because of Trini and somewhere in heaven she's watching. As I said we don't know what keeps us going or what makes us stop but we know that there's always a reason for everything."

"And that is something I still want to figure out," Billy thought to himself.

_Angel Grove Park..._

Meanwhile back in Angel Grove, Tommy and Kimberly took Lana out for a walk at Angel Grove Park and to their surprise they found Kat and Jason in the park having a picnic together. When they spotted the little family, Kat and Jason called them over to join them to eat. Of course Tommy and Kim couldn't say no to Jason because he would always have them join them and no wasn't an option with the Scotts. Kat brought her small radio as they listened to some music and Lana staring at her parents and their friends eating and talking with one another. Times were rough for Tommy and Kim but at least they were happy for a moment to spend some time with their friends and their daughter as they continued to talk with each other.

"You know I've always like this song after watching Days of Thunder with Trini the first time when she bought it on video," Kim smiled.

"I never knew this song was in the movie I only watched it because of the race cars," Tommy joked, "Of course you girls probably bought the video because of Tom Cruise during his younger days before he got into all that Scientology stuff."

"I remember you two would always watch that movie every Friday night whenever we went to Trini's house," Jason smiled as he looked up to the sky, "Happy Birthday Trini I really do miss having her around to give her two cents on things."

"We dropped by the cemetery today put some yellow carnations on her grave," Kat sighed, "We could tell Billy dropped by this morning and so did the others before they skipped town."

"I know I ran into Billy this morning before he left at the cemetery they decided to work a job in Seattle," Kim said as her voice was breaking, "It sucks that they didn't tell us about it but this is Billy's way of spending Trini's birthday it's alright I understand. I just wish I could be able to help them. I'm a hunter, born as one so I should get back to what I'm destined for."

"Kimberly sweetie it's okay," Kat replied putting a hand on her shoulder, "I know it's hard and we're here for you guys."

"What else do we got to lose huh? I lost my dad, my best friend, my mom, my brother, I nearly lost my life...and I can thank my father for ruining my life." At that point the three of them noticed Kim reach the breaking point, "I can't do this...I have to do something so I don't end up losing anyone else especially you Tommy. If you're gone what would happen to my world? I don't know if I can cope without you and all I got left is this basted destiny I can't escape!"

"Kim..." Tommy sighed as Kim broke down.

"It's alright it's what my life is...what it will be whether I like it or not because I can't escape destiny Handsome," Kim sighed as she took off and handed Lana to Kat, "Excuse me for a minute Kat can you look after Lana please?"

"Beautiful wait!" Tommy yelled but she ran off towards the lake, "Kimberly...I'm sorry."

"What scares her is for her to step up and do what she was born to do," Jason said, "She can't cope because she'll keep on losing everything she loves Kim is at a point that if she steps up it will destroy the person and the innocence in her. Kim needs a reason to keep going and she's losing faith to keep fighting although she wants to be strong. Destiny had different plans for her and one of them didn't include a life of hunting evil spirits and demons. I know you guys didn't ask for this but one way or another sooner or later you'll have to face destiny but she can't do that without you bro."

"What am I suppose to do? I want to give her a reason to fight but how can I do that if I'm afraid too of leaving her and Lana behind? If she tries to help me out of my deal it will cost her both her life and our daughter's and I'm now on the lookout for anyone who wants to threaten my daughter's life. Whether I like it or not something tells me that there won't be a chance of saving me from the pit but also at the same time I feel like I'm changing. Kim's strong and I believe she has a stronger heart than I do at this point. Something inside of me is changing and my powers are somehow manifesting at an alarming rate that sooner or later I'm going to give in and that will guarantee me a quicker trip down to Hell. One way or another I think I was meant to be doomed...but not her she shouldn't be suffering like this."

"Kimberly needs you," Kat added, "Look we won't know what will happen down the road and you two don't know whether or not what the outcome is. Right now just focus on this moment and probably what's bothering her right now is her grief of losing her family. I can tell right now is just go to her and just...well you know what to do when you find her. We'll keep an eye on Lana and you'll find her in the usual spot."

Tommy got up and left Lana for awhile with Kat and Jason to find Kimberly. As he guessed he knew where to find her in their usual spot by the lake where they had their first kiss. It was known as _their spot _because it held so many memories for them. He found her standing overlooking the lake deep in thought but he knew what she was feeling as he approached her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"I know you'll tell me that the pain will stay with you and that I have to cope with it," Kim sighed as Tommy held her, "You're probably going to tell me that no matter what happens you're always going to be there for me. I'm guessing Tommy that you're going to tell me that I shouldn't hate my dad for what happened with my life and that somehow maybe history won't repeat itself. I don't hate him and I don't resent you for what you did but I have to stay strong. It's just it's hard to put on a straight face because I'm not a soldier that my father would expect me to be when it was my time to step up. I just can't..."

"You're only human and with a soul it's alright we all have our breaking points Beautiful," he just stood there continuing to hold her as she finally let out all her emotions, "We don't need to focus on what happened in the past or what will happen in the future. What matters is right now here with us and all you have to do right now is just grieve and let it out. We'll still take it one step at a time and no matter what I'll still love you in the morning. It's hard to say how I feel but here's what I know. I already lost two sets of parents that loved me and I'm afraid of dying but I don't want to go to hell. I won't see heaven and I don't know what to believe in anymore because of that."

"Just believe me when I say I love you and it's okay to grieve we shouldn't hold it in any longer. I believe that I'm not going to give up without a fight and that just because we lost those who love us doesn't mean they're gone forever. They'll remain in our hearts and if none of us don't stay optimistic, what's there left to believe and fight for?"

"We have a daughter who needs both her parents in her life."

"That's a start," Kim replied as they just continued embracing each other, "We maybe in grief right now but there's always a spark of hope that relieves it. There's at least one thing to believe and fight for and it's Lana and I know that is something worth believing to fight for. Tommy I really miss my family and if I did have the chance to see them one more time I would tell them that I love them and that I'm going to be okay. Is it okay if we just stay here for a few more minutes?"

"I would tell my mom and dad how much I love them and thank for for a second chance at a new life," Tommy sighed, "I would like to tell them that I'm going to be alright because I have a family that needs me right now. I don't care of what will come next all I care about is just holding you right now and we'll just stay here until we're okay to take the next step."


	16. Saving Grace

**Chapter 16**: **Saving Grace  
**

_Seattle, Washington..._

It has been three days since Billy and the others arrived in Seattle to investigate several murders involving "wild animal" attacks according to the local newspapers. Tanya told the men that they were definitely dealing with a lycanthrope or in other words werewolf. After Tanya and Adam came back from the coroner's office with the latest autopsy report from the last victim a man named James Vance they discover that each of the victims had their hearts ripped out and the murders occurred during the lunar cycle. Billy and Zack spent three days tracking down James' assistant named Grace to get more information about James. Unfortunately, her work told them she left for the day and they managed to track her down at a local coffeehouse where she was performing. As they were watching her sing Billy found himself suddenly drawn to her.

"Excuse me Grace Cooper?" Billy approached the woman as she smiled at him, "I'm sorry to interrupt but the secretary told us we could find you here."

"Oh yeah you're the guys who wanted to talk about James," Grace replied, "I apologize for not waiting for you but one of the performers at the coffeehouse had to bail out for today so they called me to fill in."

"Hey it's no problem besides you were beautiful...oh shit I mean you were great up there playing," Billy said, "We...huh well we enjoyed it."

"Nice move Billy," Zack smirked, "So Grace do you have a few moments to discuss about James and what he was like. Exactly how long did you know Mr. Vance and what kind of person was he like?"

"Alright I think I have some time here if it's okay if you can help me put away some of the equipment here," she smiled as she asked Billy to help her, "James was pretty much a lady's man and he was okay as a boss after he gave me six weeks off with paid after I got mugged a couple months back. He tried to ask me out on a few occasions but I turned him down because one he's my boss and two I wasn't ready yet to date anybody after I broke up with my boyfriend Kal. I remember he paid for my legal fees to put the restraining order against my ex-boyfriend but I remember seeing him stalking me that night I was out to dinner with James and a few of our coworkers. Then the next day I come to work I find him dead in his office."

"You said your ex-boyfriend was supposedly stalking you that night you were out with James and your coworkers," Zack said, "Did you complain to James about the issue with your ex Kal?"

"I didn't want to scare anybody that night about Kal stalking me but ever since the mugging and with Kal things have been different," Grace sighed, "Now I got to deal with my dead boss and frankly I could say that Kal wasn't a big fan of my workplace after the mugging and after we broke up security barred him from the building thanks to James. I've been a little bit on edge since James' death and it may sound crazy to believe that Kal may have something to do with it."

"You shouldn't be feel unsafe by worrying about a psycho ex-boyfriend and you've been through a lot," Billy said as he turned to Zack, "We should probably contact Adam and Tanya and dig some information on Kal. It looks like everything is stirring towards this guy and it may give us a lead on to believe he's the one behind the attacks."

"Well what about her?" Rocky replied looking at Grace, "She basically has ties with the victim and being the voice of reason between the two of us one of us should stay behind and keep an eye on Grace just in case Kal comes back." The two of them did a draw of paper, rocks and scissors and to their surprise Billy won. "Guess you're playing bodyguard tonight and it's about time you get some girl action. Hey...if it were me I wouldn't hear the end of it from Aisha."

"Is there a problem here guys?" Grace asked.

"Nothing at all," Zack said, "It would be a good idea that one of us should stay with you just in case Kal comes stalking around so Billy here will take you home."

"Thanks I appreciate it," Grace smiled as they left, "You ready to go Billy?"

"Yeah just keep me informed if you find anything," Billy replied leaving as Zack's phone rang, "C'mon it seems like you have a lot of stuff to carry."

"Hey Adam yeah it's me don't worry we found Grace," Zack said on his phone, "Billy is staying with her yeah I'm on the way now. Okay don't get me started Adam you should have seen him he was smitten all over her. Maybe Billy will be lucky this time she's a nice girl and he seems interested in her. Let's see what happens between them."

_Angel Grove, California..._

"No way Billy met a girl!" Kim yelled on the phone as she was with Kat and Aisha, "Are you serious? So Adam is on the phone with Zack and he's giving the 411 on one of the witnesses and Billy is attracted to her? Just keep an eye on him will you Tanya please? Wait so Zack made Billy stay with this Grace chick while you guys do some snooping on her psycho controlling ex-boyfriend. You know what yeah I want to hear more about this later but right now mommy duty calls and Lana here is hungry again. Keep me posted and watch your backs take care."

"Things going well in Seattle?" Aisha asked.

"Yeah and the fact that Billy met a girl is big news," Kim smiled as she was feeding Lana, "Oh my little phoenix here is hungry again aren't you? Don't worry daddy will be home in a little while after he and Uncle Jason are done filling in Adam at the dojo. So it must be nice running the dojo huh Aisha?"

"Yeah seems pretty nice except falling short on staff with teachers but Rocky helps out when he can but I'm temporary overseeing business plans for Zack start up his new dance studio," Aisha said, "And besides the loft has a lot of company since Kat and Jason are temporary staying with us and we don't mind."

"I didn't hear about this Kat I'm sorry. What happened?"

"It's nothing Kimberly don't worry Jason and I are fine but the house maybe not too sure," Kat sighed, "Our house is pretty much damaged beyond repair due to the fire a few weeks back and insurance won't cover all the damages. We didn't want to tell you guys because..."

"What is it?" Kim asked.

"The fire...some of Lillith's forces tried to attack us that night by burning us alive inside they assumed," Kat added, "Luckily Jason and I weren't home but we saw what they did to the house and we hid somewhere in the bushes so they wouldn't spot us. They burnt our home down and it was painful to see our lives in that house in ashes but at least we're alive and unharmed. It is part of their tactic to scare you guys into surrendering Lana."

"It's pretty clear she is determine to send us a message isn't she?" Kim snapped as she walked to the cupboard in the living room, "I'm not afraid of her and hey I faced death in the face many times what difference does it make? After all we're entering round two with that bitch and she..."

Kim stopped for a second as she was holding Lana in her arms as she pulled out a small black box from one of the drawers. She opened it up and it revealed a ring with a pink diamond in the middle as Kim stared at it for a moment. Kimberly stared at the ring again and pulled it out the drawer as she retrieved what she was looking for in the drawers and went back to sit down with Kat and Aisha.

"Are you okay Kim?" Aisha asked, "Is something the matter?"

"Like I said I'm not going to fear Lillith and I'm going to protect my daughter," Kim replied as she placed the box on the table along with some papers, "And it's okay to still hope that Tommy will be safe and out of his deal with the crossroads demon. The only thing that scares me about Lillith is her achieving taking another person I love and care about away."

"Is that a ring?" Kat asked, "Kimberly..."

"I found it in the drawer while I was retrieving some paper work for my parents' old house here in Angel Grove. It's under my name but I'm not keen on going back there anytime soon and I'm offering you and Jason a permenant place to live. I'll let you guys rent it out as tenants and just pay rent whenever you can, but don't worry about the mortgage the house has been paid off for years."

"We'll talk about our living situation later sweetie c'mon talk to us we're your friends," Kat replied putting a hand on her shoulder, "The ring...have you guys ever talked about getting married because if he had that for years then that means he's serious about this."

"You're lucky Katherine to have someone like Jason to spend the rest of your life with and when I'm staring at this it reminds me of things I won't have forever. We did talk about marriage and I told him I'll wait whether he or I will pop the question to each other or if I find a way to save him from his deal. I don't want him to rush into marrying me as part of his dying wish but if it maybe our time than none of us don't want to go without marrying each other. Staring at this ring reminds me of the future we should have instead of the life we're living right now. I want to marry him but I'm scared of facing the reality that this won't last long and that is something I can't accept."

A few moments later Tommy arrived home with Jason and Rocky and they found the girls in the living room watching Kim signing the deed of her parents' house over to Kat. She explained to Kat and Jason that the house was officially theirs along with the remaining contents left. Tommy was surprised when he found the ring out on the table and took a seat next to Kim with Lana in her arms.

"I'm guessing you found it didn't you?" Tommy replied, "It was nice of you to give the house to Kat and Jason to live in."

"It was nothing besides that house hasn't been my home for a long time," Kim said, "I didn't expect you to keep that or bring up the idea after things changed for us. If we go through this I got to face the reality that I have to carry on life without you and that our marriage won't last long, the same goes for our future."

"Hey don't think that way Beautiful I thought I was suppose to be the brooding one between the two of us."

"No I'm just being realistic Handsome and trying to come to my senses as a hunter that when that day comes and your bill comes due I have to go on with Lana. So I have to come to terms that you're right and that there is no way out of this. As much as I love you it's going to take more than that to stop Lillith and I have to be ready for it."

"You know you don't have to go through this alone," Tommy said as he put a hand on her shoulder, "I'm here for you Kimberly Hart."

"Yeah but for how long?" Kim sighed as she got up and headed upstairs with Lana, "Because it won't be forever and what then? What happens and if we get married than it will be nothing but a delusion from us accepting our fates."

_Seattle, Washington..._

Meanwhile back in Seattle the hunting job took a surprising turn when Tanya and the others were in disbelief when they discovered Grace's ex-boyfriend Kal murdered. When Tanya, Zack and Adam followed Kal back to apartment they were staking out the place for a few hours until they heard him scream and ran inside. They found a werewolf with blood on its face biting on Kal's chest. As Tanya was about to take a shot at it, the werewolf looked up and they were horrified to discover that it was Grace Cooper. She attacked the trio but managed to escape in the night after Zack cut her on the right leg. Two days after Kal's murder, the trio decided to break the shocking news to Billy that Grace was the werewolf they were hunting after they convinced Billy to look for the cut on the right leg. They confronted Grace about the murders and with very few options Tanya decided Grace's fate which Billy greatly opposed.

"You got to be kidding me right?" Billy snapped, "Alright you convinced me that she's a werewolf but it doesn't mean we get to play God and decide her fate Tan! C'mon she has no idea that she did that stuff it's not her fault but the monster that did it!"

"Don't you see it she is the monster we're hunting for Billy!" Tanya replied, "I'm sorry I know she's a nice girl but she's a monster who is capable of killing. I know you think tying her up would stop her from breaking out but she's dangerous to keep alive!"

"Since when did we resort to killing people? I know you find it simple to kill people in cold blood heck you killed your own brother when you refused the opportunity of saving him! I'm not a killer like you and I don't take joy in taking the lives of innocent people, especially Grace! I don't know what the job description of a hunter is but it doesn't include playing executioner and I believe in my heart that Grace can be saved. It's a question you have to ask yourself if there is any remorse left in you not to kill an innocent person because if you take the life of someone who values their life...then it makes you a monster instead. You never told us what went through your mind all those years ago when you killed your brother Nico in cold blood what happened to you that day?"

"It's call doing a job at the end of the day...a job that makes you realize sometimes not everybody can be saved," Tanya replied walking out, "As much as you try to find a solution to everything some things can't be saved. That's the monster we end up facing and it's called acceptance."

Tanya just stood there silent as Billy headed back inside Grace's apartment as Rocky and Adam tied her to a chair instructed by Tanya to do so. Apart of Grace was angry, scared and confused as to what was happening and Billy faced the task of revealing the truth to her which even made things worse. Outside of Grace's place, Zack and Adam found Tanya waiting by the car trying to clear her head of her confrontation with Billy.

"There has to be at least a way to stop this," Adam suddenly said, "Grace was just a victim and she doesn't have control over what's inside her. Tanya you have to realize we're not capable of killing people unlike you...it's something that destroys part of the humanity in you."

"If you think it's easy killing someone you know is innocent but has a darkness inside of them they can't fight what options you got left?" Tanya replied in tears, "I can see it in Billy and this is the first time he actually found someone he cared for as much as he did with Trini. The first time I ever killed someone was the day I first became a hunter and it was someone I cared about. I had so much remorse what I did to my brother Nico. I didn't have the power to take someone's life away and like Billy I wanted to find a way to save him but my brother knew that it was too late and he begged me out of mercy to end it...and I did. Billy has a chance to be happy again and this is someone he has feelings for and for whatever reason she deserves a fighting chance."

"Grace said she was mugged two months ago and that's when the attacks began," Zack added, "My guess is that she encountered the werewolf that bit her and I read I don't know if this is true but if we kill the original werewolf, the one that made her then it will be over."

"That's what I heard and maybe it will stop Grace's transformation," Tanya said as she got hold of herself, "We need to know where she was attacked two months ago and any possible solution for her to prevent her from changing. The last thing we need is resorting to playing executioner on another innocent life." Tanya and the guys headed back into Grace's place as Billy stared at Tanya and looked back at Grace still tied to the chair and Grace wasn't really impressed.

"Let me guess you came to a quick decision haven't you?" Billy said sarcastically, "Look the guys told me not to untie her and I can thank you for a job well done for pissing Grace off and literally she thinks we're insane."

"Billy don't it's okay I'm trying to come to sense with all of this and maybe I have a right to be pissed off that you people tied me to a chair thinking I'm a monster," Grace said, "Hey I even invited you to stay for the night and I shared things with you I usually don't share with other people. Gosh I must feel really stupid right now or insane to trust any of you. However something tells me and I must be crazy to believe this that there is something that changed since that night."

"You mean the night you got mugged?" Billy asked.

"Yeah...everything changed," Grace answered, "Listen, whatever is happening to me you think it was related to my mugging? And that cut on my right leg it's proof of the stuff I did to Kal that night? Is there any chance of stopping this?"

"We're looking for possiblities to get rid of the curse," Tanya said, "We need to know everything that happened that night when you got mugged and maybe if we find the attacker we're be able to destroy the original werewolf. It maybe our chance to stop the changing and we can experiment by weighing it out for the night to see...if you'll change."

"You mean when the moon comes out I know what happens," Grace replied as she turned to Billy, "I think I'll be fine Billy don't worry."

"Hey man are you going to be alright?" Zack and Adam asked as the four of them went out in the hallway again.

"I'll be fine," Billy said, "Tanya...listen I was out of line to mention about your brother and I'm sorry if I offended you in anyway. I guess I let my judgement get the better of me. You're probably not understanding where I'm coming from but Grace she doesn't have any control of what is happening to her. It's not her fault and there is a chance to save her and..."

"I know why because you actually care about her," Tanya answered, "It's okay I'm known to get out of line and jumping to conclusions at times that I forget and lose sight of things."

"We all lose sight of things at times but it shouldn't stop us from hoping to save the lives of innocent people. The last thing we need is another casualty on our hands." Billy opened the trunk of the car and took out a gun and loaded with silver bullets as the other three watched, "I can't...I can't bring myself to watch someone else I care about die."

"We'll do what we can but you should still stay with her," Tanya said, "We'll handle finding the mugger and hopefully she'll be alright. Billy...you're lucky to have the ability to care for others I just wish someday I can feel the same thing."

_Angel Grove, California..._

Meanwhile back in Angel Grove, Tommy and Kim along with the others were at Kimberly's old house helping Kat and Jason move in. After a few discussions with her lawyer, she was along to rent out the house to Kat and Jason under the conditions that they paid rent on a monthly basis to her. In addition, she assured her friends that the mortgage was paid off so they didn't have to worry about paying anything for insurance or property tax. Kim provided both of them with the furinture and appliances that was either left in the house that was covered or put away in storage brought back to the house. They all spent the whole day moving in any boxes and furinture for Kat and Jason and for Kim it brought back old memories being in the house.

"You know putting everything back in the old place I never realized how much space and how big the house was," Kim replied holding Lana, "I haven't been back here in years."

"We owe you big time for this Kim," Kat said, "This is a lot you gave us."

"What are friends for besides you two are Lana's godparents after all and that's all I ask for in return. This place does bring back a lot of memories."

"Even since we were kids I would always remember your birthday parties," Rocky and Jason said, "And how much fun we had."

"And I remember how much Rocky would eat a lot of cake and then throw up from his sugar overload," Kim teased. Kim helped Tommy and Jason move some furinture in the old study room but as Tommy leaned a section of the back wall, Kim suddenly had this feeling to warn Tommy about the wall. "Wait Tommy be careful apart of that back wall..."

"What the heck?" Suddenly apart of the back wall opened as he leaned a bit too far back in revealing a sort of secret passage within the wall as Tommy fell in.

"Are you alright Handsome?" Kim replied helping Tommy up.

"Don't worry I got no broken bones what so ever but managed to punch a hole in the wall," Tommy replied joking a bit, "How did you know about the wall?"

"Actually in all honesty I never knew about it my whole life, but then suddenly I had this urge to warn you about the foundation of the wall," Kim replied as the two of them ventured further into the narrow nook, "Looks like a nook of some sort. My best bet was it was my dad's and I never knew about it. My father was a man of many secrets he took to his grave or more likely took with him to hell."

"What do you guys see in there?" Aisha asked.

"Hold up Beautiful I feel a light switch," Tommy added holding Kim as he flicked on the switch. Once the light was on they found themselves in a small room in the nook that contained a table and shelf that was filled with spell books, demonlogy books, charms, items and a few unknown boxes with symbols on it. They also found an arrange of weapons used for hunters and also a few of her father's personal items such as a record player, old music records, and pictures and letters. "I guess that your dad was in the business for a long time. Are you okay Kim?"

"My dad was a big fan of the Rolling Stones it was something my mom told me and it was one of the big things they had in common," Kim as she talked to Lana and showed her a picture, "That picture was taken I believe either back in 1969 or 1970 when my parents were just teenagers I believe about 18 or 19 years old. My mom was part of this anti-war protest group that was against the war in Vietnam as a teen. A few members in my mom's family served in Nam and her group found music as a sort of inspiration to motivate them. My dad avoided being drafted when one of his friends forged his name and served time in the army under my dad's name. My father's friend came back after he was released when he got diganosed with Huntington's Disease and died a few years later."

"Times were different back then," Tommy replied, "How did you know about this."

"My mom told me," Kim answered, "There was a protest one summer in Arizona to prevent the government from passing a law that required citizens to be forced to enlist when they got drafted. My dad was at that rally one day and it broke out into a riot with the cops attacking the protestors. My dad ran into my mom and they escaped the chaos of the riot and headed to a bar and the rest is history. I believe the day my dad met my mom was the day he began to have second thoughts about his life as a hunter. My mother said that there was something mysterious about my father that attracted her to him and she said despite any secrets he kept from her, my mother realized my dad was the one she wanted to spend her life with."

"I know what your parents had was special and that's something that will never change Kim. I didn't mean for you to find out about the ring like that and it scares you because you're afraid it's alright. What happened with your parents wasn't your fault and everything with your father shouldn't let it eat away in you. You're right that we're afraid of facing reality and if we do marry then it will be nothing but a delusion to blind us from accepting our fate. Just remember I'm here for you Kimberly Hart and..."

"Yes...I'm here for you Tommy Oliver," Kim was smiling through tears as her words suddenly confused Tommy, "I said yes."

"Yes for what Beautiful?"

"What I said to you two days ago that was me trying to think realistically and try to prepare myself for the worse but being back in my old house and remembering my parents made me realize. My father knew in reality he wouldn't be able to escape his life as a hunter and someday it would come back for him. The day he met my mom all those years ago made him realize that there was more to life than living a destiny set up for him and that was when his world changed. When you would talk about marriage I get scared because I know what will happen when a year is up but it shouldn't stop us from experiencing the chance to do live the life we wanted with each other, even though time is limited. Reality is cruel I get it but if I had a limited amount of time to spend I wouldn't waste any second of it. I wish it would happen that..."

"Are you proposing to me?"

"I am hoping...you will and let me say yes," Kim smiled as she started crying, "You're my life and the one I'll always love and that is something that will never change."

"Kim...I know I'm hellbound and truth of the matter is I don't want to go to hell but I can't stop it," Tommy said as he held Kim's hand and gave Lana a kiss, "You know ever since the day I met you I knew my world changed for the better or for the worse I promised I would protect you. Hey I even sold my soul for that but that's something not worth joking about. Hell may have my soul, but you're the one that will always hold my heart and you and Lana are my life and my world. The one thing I can't face is dying not being married to the woman who captured my heart and love all those years ago. At least I know somewhere in our traumatic and twisted life I was able to experience and find a purpose to keep living and be happy with my pink crane."

Kim smiled as Tommy got down on one knee and held Kim's hand. "I know this is not the ideal proposal and you'll get the ring later when we go home..."

"I'll keep saying yes," Kim smiled, "But just humor me and ask me anyways and I promise not to ruin your moment."

"Kimberly...will you do me the honor in marrying me?" In one reply Kim nodded her head as the two kissed but they were interupted by Lana pulling on Tommy's hair, "Finally that's off my chest...hey okay Lana Bear can you let go of daddy's hair."

"Our daughter is expressing that she's happy," Kim replied as they headed out of the nook to tell the others news, "At least she's the first to hear the big news that mommy and daddy are getting married. Now we got four anxious friends to share the news with. And Tommy...I'm going to say it again yes I will marry you."

_Seattle, Washington..._

Back in Seattle, Tanya and the guys managed to track down the original werewolf that bit Grace but to their surprise, it turned out to be Grace's neighbor Henry. Zack, Adam and Tanya spent the last two nights hunting him until they came face to face and Tanya ended up shooting Henry in the chest. After they killed Henry, Tanya got a call from Billy saying that Grace changed again and attacked Billy and escaped. They spent the whole night tracking Grace down with no luck until they headed back to Grace's house to meet up.

"How is possible she was still able to change I thought once Henry was dead it would stop," Tanya sighed, "Billy what happened?"

"I don't know she just changed, attacked me and escaped," Billy said, "Guys I don't know where she is and I'm worried about her."

"Billy..." the others turned around and were surprised to find Grace walking back in her house as she saw the damage, "Oh my god...did I do this? Was this my fault?"

"Don't say that it was an accident," Billy replied, "I'm fine how about you?"

"I hurt you and now I remember what I did...what I did to you," Grace started crying, "This is all me and I know it what I will become."

"There are still other options we'll stop this," Tanya said, "We can take turns taking watch to make sure you don't change we'll..."

"It won't make a difference it will happen regardless Tanya," Grace walked as she started writing a note and headed to her shelf with all her old records, "You know...I haven't played this song in ages. It was the first one I learned how to play on guitar."

"Grace we can try maybe a spell or something to prevent the change from happening," Adam and Zack suggested.

"Can you two go outside and come up with an alibi for me please?" Grace handed them a note before Zack and Adam headed out leaving Billy and Tanya alone in the room, "We're out of options here and I need to ask you for your help Billy." He was shock beyond belief when she picked up the gun and pressed it against her chest. "I can't do this alone...and I need your help."

"You can't ask me to do this...there has to be another way," Billy was beginning to lose it as he teared up, "This is not the answer Grace."

"This is the only way...you can save me. I can't spend my life as a monster and I know I'm going to hurt people just look at what happened last night what I did to you. I don't want to harm anyone else because I know I'm a danger to those I care about. You're the only one that can help save me and this is what it will take to ensure that. I wouldn't be asking anyone else but you to do me this favour. I don't want to be a monster and if you care about me you know what has to be done." Grace handed Billy the gun as he stepped out in the hall and Tanya followed.

"Billy...Billy you don't have to do this," Tanya said as she tried to take the gun from him, "I know what you're going through I got this one."

"No it's alright...if I cared about her then I'll do as she asked," Billy cried as he held the gun, "Grace asked me to do this and I got to. I just never realized how much it will hurt. Tanya...she asked me and only me. I'll be done in a moment first just get our alibi straight okay?"

"I didn't mean for things to end this way I really do," Tanya sighed, "This wasn't suppose to happen."

"No didn't wish for this to happen, but things happen for a reason," Billy said as he walked in, "This is the second person that ever showed me."

"You know what to do when you're finished right?" Grace asked, "Billy...thank you for saving me."

"Thank you for show me what it's like to care about someone else," he replied as he loaded the gun and unclip the safety, "You're a saving grace you know that and in the few days I've known you there is no way I can't forget you."

"Billy...can you do me one last favour?" Grace replied as she suddenly kissed him, "Turn on my old record player and play number five? I always loved this song when I was a kid."

_It is the evening of the day  
I sit and watch the children play  
Smiling faces I can see  
But not for me  
I sit and watch  
As tears go by_

My riches cant buy everything  
I want to hear the children sing  
All I hear is the sound  
Of rain falling on the ground  
I sit and watch  
As tears go by

It is the evening of the day  
I sit and watch the children play  
Doin things I used to do  
They think are new  
I sit and watch  
As tears go by

As the record kept playing Grace closed her eyes as Billy teared up and gave her one more kiss on the lips before putting the gun at her chest. He stepped away from her for a moment and focused on the music instead of what was happening right now. Knowing what he would have to see he pulled the trigger with nothing left to hear but the sound of a gun going off.

_(Author's Notes: I don't own the song "As Tears Go By" by the Rolling Stones. I hope you enjoyed the chapter though it was a tearjerker in the end but I hope you guys keep on reading and keep the reviews coming.)_


	17. A Darkness Within Exposed

**Chapter 17: A Darkness Within Exposed**

There were a lot of questions running through Kimberly's mind after she stopped the car outside the house of a murdered hunter named Gordon Walker who died two weeks ago. _"How did I end up in this place?" _Kim thought as she looked at the backseat of the car at a hex box that contained something important inside and next to the box were pictures that told her of everything that she experienced the last two weeks. She looked at the pictures and her mind went back to thoughts of Tommy. The hex box in the backseat of her car triggered the events that went down these last two weeks and as much she wished she never found that box in storage, Kim knew that she was met to find it. It's been two weeks since Tommy went missing the night there something came to their house and tried to snatch Lana.

All she wanted was Tommy back, her fiancee, the man who was her entire world and the man she loves with all her heart and soul. Two weeks before Tommy went missing, Kim noticed a change in his behavior and his abilities were manifesting at an alarming rate. The drawings in her backseat she come to realize were drawn by Tommy trying to tell her something terrible was happening to him. She managed to find Tommy a week later in an abandon factory outside of Stone Canyon with no memory of what happened the week he was gone but shocked to find him covered with blood on his hands and on his clothes. Tommy's erratic behaviour became more suspicious to Kim and the others and she was horrified to face her worse fears and Tommy disappeared again for another week.

_"Kimberly there's something inside of me changing and promise me if the worse comes you promise me...you do your job and stop me." _It was the words Tommy told her when they found him before he disappeared for another week. Kimberly found herself acting just like Tanya trying to handle a job on her own without any help and putting the burden on herself. Unfortunately, for Billy and Jason they couldn't let Kimberly do this herself and confront her nightmares face to face as they followed her back to Gordon Walker's house with a hint that maybe Tommy was there.

"Kim you can't go in there alone!" Jason came out of the car as Kimberly loaded bullets into the Colt and armed herself with holy water and brought out the hex box. "That's what he wants to lure you here and that bastard used my wife to do so!"

"Do you think I haven't realized that in the last two weeks!" Kim snapped, "It has a hold of Tommy, possessing him for whatever fucking reason and the darkness inside of Tommy is taking over him! That thing maybe Tommy in there, but I know it's not him that's why I didn't want you guys involved in this!"

"Not when Katherine is involved," Jason replied, "I know the last two weeks have been hell you can't bring yourself to take a life."

"Jason is right...we all know you're not capable of taking a life," Billy said, "Especially Tommy's life...I know you'll never kill the man you love."

"Of course I can't kill him, but that thing inside of him...that demon is pushing me over the edge! It kept saying saying _I am six. I am many. I am the Legion," _Kimberly started prying open the hex box with a crowbar and she pulled out what was in it...an old spyglass with a strange occult mark on, "I've been through hell for the last two weeks and this damn spyglass is what I need to get Tommy back if it's the last thing I'd do. You couldn't imagine how I was feeling when Tommy was gone for those last two weeks...it was like I was sensing everything he was going through."

_Two weeks earlier..._

Kimberly arrived back home after she received a call from Jason saying that someone tried to break into his and Kat's house and attempted to break into her dad's old nook. It was no surprise that of course this was the work of demons and in one swift move she shot the demon in cold blood with the Colt. To prevent anyone from entering their place, she instructed Kat and Jason to place devil's traps and spells to prevent any demons from entering her dad's old nook. The minute Kimberly walked back into her house, she smelt sulfur and her maternal instincts went off when she heard Lana wailing from her nursery.

"Don't you come any closer to her!" she heard Tommy yell from upstairs, "You take one step near my daughter I'll guarantee you you'll be back in hell before you lay a hand on our daughter!" She ran to the nursery finding Tommy holding a shotgun with rock salt standing in front of Lana's crib confronting a mysterious man who looked like he was in his mid forties.

"Tommy are you..." Kim looked at the man before his eyes suddenly turned white, "Who the hell are you?"

"My look at you two little birds...all grown up," the demon sneered, "The last time I saw you two you were nothing but mere little children now look at this the fate of the world now rest in the hands of The God Fearing Child and the last living descendant of Samuel Colt. What's the matter Kimberly don't you remember me? I'm sure as hell going to be looking forward to getting accquianted Tommy once he arrives in eight months time but why wait? Why not let baby Lana get accquainted with _Uncle Samael_...after all aren't we related here?"

"Let me guess...you're another lackey just like Lillith?" Tommy mocked Samael as he rushed in and grabbed hold of Tommy's arm.

"I can smell the demon blood in you boy, I can sense all that power in you rising...holding back the darkness and the demonic side of that damaged tattered soul of yours. What makes you different from Lillith or me for that matter? What do you know about the dark side inside? It is apart of you and you think you're high and mighty like than us? I like to see this up close and in the front row for this!"

"You touch my fiancee and I swear the next thing you'll be hitting is this floor Samael!" Kim attacked Samael as he released Tommy from his grasp.

"A little spunk I didn't realize you had that in you Kimmy...trying to fill daddy's shoes. You think I wanted to come here and take that little crying parasite you call the Twilight think twice people. Life is a game children it's all about fun and games and I haven't started yet. But boy once the games begin the fun will start...kiddies this is going to be a bumpy ride."

Samael disappeared a few moments later in cloud of black smoke as Kimberly picked up Lana to calm down their daughter. She tended to Tommy to see if he was alright but luckily for Kimberly her fiancee was unharmed. Tommy looked at the hex box that Kim carried in earlier and he found himself suddenly drawn to it as he touched it and a something inside of him revealed the nature of the hex box. The two of them moved one of Lana's playpens in their bedroom and had their daughter spend the night in their room to keep her protected from Samael and any demonic forces.

"I couldn't exorcise the demon out of him," Tommy said as he was scribbling something on paper, "Hey Beautiful how are you feeling?"

"You're asking me this question why?" Kim replied looking at Tommy, "Let's see I had two battles in one night over some strange hex box that demons were after at Kat and Jason's place and then meeting Samael trying to snatch Lana. Overall I feel chirpy and at the same time I feel like crap. You know Handsome you've been doodling the last few nights. Is something going on with your visions, your exorcising of demons, telepathic or anyone of your psychic abilities acting up? I know I'm suppose to feel some sort of connection or sensation whenever your powers are being used but for some reason I feel fine for the first time, I'm not in pain and I'm not hearing demonic voices. Tommy what's wrong?"

"I drew this the day before and it happened Kim and this one was from tonight with Lana in the nursery." Tommy showed Kimberly two drawings that revealed the attacks. "Apparently my vision aspects have suddenly turned into that of a watcher, someone who basically visualizes events that are going to happen, my birth mother Rose was actually a watcher, a psychic who drew things and she could predict events that will happen. I saw what happened and it wasn't by luck that box you recovered from your dad's nook we needed it. The day you received the letter when you found out your mom and brother died those pictures she drew came along. Kim...when I touched those pictures I saw Rose drawing those pictures and it was like I could see the history of it. Something is happening to me I know it and Samael showing up it was just more than about him trying to take Lana. The darkness inside of me is going to takeover and I don't know if I can stop it because him showing up it's a warning."

"Your abilities are manifesting to its full potential aren't they? You could see what is going to happen? You can see into the past also? Tommy I'm not going to let that happen Samael or Lillith or whoever the hell is out there won't succeed in taking you away." Kim turn towards Tommy as they settled in bed and he took her into his arms. She could feel the inner struggle he is going through but she grabbed his hand to assure him everything will be fine. "I made you a promise and as your fiancee and as the love of my life I'm going to save you and if anything happens...I swear on my life I will get you back. Even when the darkness or evil takes over just hear my voice and find your way back to me. I will go through heaven and hell to fight for you and save you from Lillith, from Samael, from anything that comes at us because I love you too much to lose you. I love you and I'm here for you Tommy Oliver."

"I know you will because I'll hold you to your word. I won't let go of your love and I'll battle my way back just to be with you just don't let go...I love you and I'm here for you Kimberly Hart always know that," Tommy replied as Kim fell asleep in his arms and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "I need you to become what you're destined to be Beautiful. If I'm beyond salvation I...I need you to do your job."

_One week earlier: Angel Grove..._

It has been one week since Tommy suddenly disappeared without any trace. Unfortunately for her trying to solve her fiancee's sudden disappearance caught the attention of her friends and not to mention the body count of demons she wasted trying to get any information about Tommy's whereabouts. Her friends noticed that Tommy's disappearance brought out a side of Kimberly they've never seen before where she ended up killing anything demonic without any disregard and it worried them. As a custom for most hunters, after a demon was disposed, they would usually burn the body with salt and holy water as Kim learned from Tanya. One afternoon Kimberly ended up getting a call as she picked up the phone.

"Hello?" Kimberly replied.

"Kimberly...it's Tommy," he said on the other line, "Kimberly...I need you here please."

"You didn't realize how worried I was for a week! You just disappeared in the middle of the night after Samael attacked! Handsome are you okay? Where are you? What's going on?"

"I don't know I'm sorry for everything...please Kim I need you."

"Where are you Tommy?" Kim frantically asked.

"I'm outside near an old factory just outside of downtown Stone Canyon," Tommy replied on the other end, "Beautiful...I think I'm in serious trouble. I think something bad happened and I don't remember anything about it."

"Don't worry I will be there and I promise everything will be alright," Kim said as he hung up the phone, "I love you Handsome...you'll be okay."

"I love you too...please hurry."

Kimberly hung up the phone as she took Lana and drove to Rocky and Adam's dojo and left her there for awhile. She couldn't tell her friends about Tommy because whatever was going on with him, she could sense that something terrible happened to him. Kim avoided any questions that either Rocky or Adam were asking her as she just told them that she needed to leave Lana with them for awhile. This was something she had to deal with on her own and she be damned if she let anything try to take Tommy away from her. She knew that once she found Tommy she had to prepare herself for some sort of revelation.

A little while later, she arrived at the old factory outside of downtown Stone Canyon as Kim stepped out of the car and entered the building. She knew in her heart that this was the right place because her connection to Tommy she could feel what he was feeling. It was something she learned long ago that her love for Tommy was something that binded the two of them together that it developed into a connection like no one has ever seen before. She found Tommy somewhere on the main floor in an abandon office sitting in an office shaking in a corner and shocked.

"Tommy...it's me Kimberly," she said slowly approaching him, "I'm here...thank god you're okay."

"I'm sorry for everything I put you and Lana through the whole week," Tommy sighed as she looked up at him. Kim was shocked when she stared at him and found his hands covered with blood and stains on his clothing. It looked as if he is in a state of shock and he was literally shaking and crying. "Kim I did something terrible...and I haven't gotten a clue what I did."

"Oh God what happened? Tommy...what's wrong?"

"I think...I think I may have killed someone," Tommy just lowered his head as he just sobbed and Kim's instincts reacted by helping Tommy up as she hugged him tight feeling him shake in her arms. "I don't what happened to me but I found myself wondering and made it here...I don't know what's going on."

"You'll be fine I promise you don't worry I'm here an I won't let anything happen to you okay?" Kim led Tommy out to the car and drove back to Angel Grove.

"Kimberly there's something inside of me changing and promise me if the worse comes you promise me...you do your job and stop me," Tommy suddenly told her, "You have to prepare yourself for what happens...I need you..."

"I'm going to save you no matter what happens," Kim took Tommy's hand as they continued driving, "I'm not going to let anything happen to you because I love you too much to lose you."

_Oliver Residence..._

Jason and Billy got the call from Kimberly saying that she found Tommy in Stone Canyon and heading back to their place. She told them that she didn't want the others to find out because Kim was determine to find out what happened to Tommy while he was gone. Rocky, Adam and Aisha agreed to keep Lana with them at the dojo for awhile since Kim was worried about the state Tommy was in after finding him in that warehouse a total mess. Unknownst to Kimberly, the guys secretly had Tanya to do a little reckon with her hunting buddies to see if there has been any recent activity in the week Tommy was gone. While the two of them waited at Tommy and Kimberly's place, Tanya showed up with some information.

"So anything your friends dug up for us?" Jason asked.

"I met with them an hour ago at the dojo and they're on the way out of town. Apparently they decided to relay their intel to me personally when I told them not to get in contact with me unless otherwise," Tanya replied as Billy was keeping watch, "Any sign of Kim yet Billy?"

"Negative the coast is still clear," Billy said, "I really hate keeping secrets like this...especially with them. Kim didn't want us involved and it was pretty obvious after she cleaned up that demon's nest somewhere in Reefside it tells us that she's killing without any disregard."

"Well that's what happens when she's more than ever determine to save Tommy," Jason said worried, "I'm more worried about what happens when she finds him and the state he's in. We all know about Tommy's dark side and the impact it will have on us and especially Kimberly. Look she thinks this is her burden to carry but what happens when she has to face her worst fear which is either losing Tommy or facing his dark side? If it comes out and he's beyond salvation to save, it will destroy Kimberly and knowing her she wouldn't have the heart to kill the only thing that means the world to her. Something tells us that her determination to save the man she loves is somewhat changing her personally on the inside."

"Those two are bounded by destiny and fate which is something that ties them together, including love," Tanya said as she handed them some stuff including a videotape, "I check with intels out on the west coast and right now they're investigating about the death of a hunter named Gordon Walker. Dean and Sam found him dead two days ago at his home in Medford, Oregon and its something they want us to look into saying that this is our case. My sources said that they spotted a guy in his early twenties in Medford who drove a 1998 White Sunfire they believed was stolen. They said he was inquiring about something about a professional vampire hunter who knew about the demonic and occult and unfortunately it was Gordon he was looking for."

"Why would your friends want us to look into some dead hunter's murder?" Billy asked.

"Look...I told you what I can find but if this information they believe will trace back to Tommy," Tanya sighed, "So far Dean and Sam managed to convince Gordon's hunting buddies that the demon headed east so they're following a false lead. Any evidence at Gordon's house the guys took it to prevent them from tracing it back to Angel Grove. Everything there I got from the boys are very crucial. Guys...something doesn't feel right about what happened to Gordon and...I'm afraid that maybe Tommy's involved. Look I got to get out of here I got to call the Roadhouse on some more intel."

"Hey is there something else you're not telling us?" Jason asked, "Tanya...we all agreed to keep an eye on Kimberly and Lana and we pretty much did a piss pour job of that. What's going on that you're not telling us?"

"I can't say anything else because what difference will it make? The road ahead will never get easier and frankly I'm tired of this whole destiny crap," Tanya said as she left, "Guys...there's more to the story I'm telling but the only ones who can piece together the rest of it are two friends who will keep facing the bumpy road ahead. Kimberly was right about one thing as to why she didn't want us involved...there are only things the two of them must face on their own, or by themselves. There is a limit as to how much as should know but the only thing we can do right now is have their back and keep an eye on them."

After Tanya left, Kimberly arrived back home with Tommy as Jason and Billy helped get him settled back in the house. Kimberly discovered that her friends were doing a little research to determine if any recent demonic activity while Tommy was gone. After getting a mouthful from Kim for lying, she realized that her friends were just trying to help and they turned over the information Tanya provided for them. However, as the three of them went over the information they got, Kim headed to her bedroom and spotted the pictures Tommy drew as she thought they were linked.

"Hey Beautiful what's going on?" Tommy replied coming into the room, "Is everything alright?"

"You're cleaned up that's a good sign Handsome. Jason and Billy are digging some information from the stuff that Tanya got a hold of and everything for some reason leads to this town in Medford, Oregon." Kimberly showed one of the pictures which revealed a receipt and hotel key to Tommy. "According to the hotel manager, you checked in about four days ago under the name James Trueheart, your birth father's name. Jason phoned the hotel and they said you were completely normal and nothing suspicious happened with you. You drew this the week before you left and it happened. You may not remember but something tells me you drew this as a way to tell me."

"So I winded up in Medford, Oregon what would I be looking for there? I don't remember ever visiting Medford and if I did how the hell did I manage to get there without a car...unless oh I must have hotwired one." Tommy looked at the picture of the white car as he touched and saw a flashback of him hotwiring a car and then a vision of the hotel he went to. He started grabbing some of the other drawings as he was getting similar flashbacks everytime he touched one picture. "Give me another picture...it's like when I drew these I saw what was in my mind, and when I touch them it's like the memory comes back. I remember the hotel, the car and a bar I went to...actually more like the bar fight I got into with a few guys there over hearing some annoying Billy Joel song."

"Yeah there was an IOU note Tanya's friends left her saying they owe her for paying the damages for the bar brawl." Kim picked up a picture of a storage warehouse with an abandon car in it that had blood in the backseat. As Tommy looked at the picture and had another flashback it was mysterious to them that Kimberly suddenly saw the same flashback along with a picture of a old house. "Tommy...the picture of the warehouse with the car and the bloody backseat, do you remember it? The house with the dirt road you remember that too? Look I'm no psychic and all but whatever flashbacks or visions you're having everytime you touch a picture I'm seeing it too. What's happening please tell me because I'm worried about you."

"Oh god I remember it...the house and the car with the bloody backseat. Kimberly I was at that house with a guy in there and I cut the security system. I did something terrible and it's the darkness inside of me taking over! You have to do your job and promise me that you'll stop me at any cost. Something inside of me is changing and the last thing I don't want is to hurt you or our daughter. If you love me like you say you do then you'll stop me...I need your help to kill me if I'm beyond salvation."

"No don't you say that to me you hear me?" Kim yelled in tears, "I'm not giving up on you Tommy! I've seen your dark side before and we overcame it. What makes you think that I'm going to let them win? They may have your contract to your soul, they may try to kill us just to take Lana, what makes you think we're going to lay down for them? If Lillith or Samael are attempting to corrupt you so they can drag you in the pit quickly then let them try it! I'm not going to destroy the man I love too much who means the world to me and if this darkness is rising in you we'll beat it like we always do. I'm...not capable to taking an innocent life for the greater good, the hell with it!"

"Somewhere in the pit of my stomach knows I did something terrible and if you need proof of the darkness taking over...you're looking at it right now. You're a hunter and you know that this is what has to be done." Tommy picked up the Colt and handed it to Kimberly giving her a kiss on the lips as tears continue to fall down both their faces. "I've shown you my dark sides back in the day and we overcame them because you always found a way to pull me back. Yours and Lana's lives are worth twice as valuable as mine and I can't risk putting you guys at danger at the cost of your lives. I may be going down to the pit sooner than expected but I know you did the right thing."

"Don't ask me to do this because you know I don't have the strength to do so...I'm not a killer alright?" Kim began to panick as she held the Colt in her hand until she spotted a picture she missed on the floor. Instead of a visual drawing, she found some weird Latin word written on it as she read it out. "_Cristo? _What does it Cristo mean?"

"What...did you say?" Tommy suddenly asked as Kimberly soon found herself saying it again. "I said Cristo...Tommy what's wrong?" Before she could react she suddenly found her face coming into contact with Tommy's fist as her eyes widen in shock and fear when she unintentionally noticed her fiancee's eyes turn black suddenly.

"As I say you should killed me when you had the chance," Tommy smirked as he suddenly disappeared knocking Kimberly unconcious, "Now you'll live to regret it...I am Six. I am one of many...I am Six."

_Two days earlier: The Black Frog and Red Ape Dojo..._

A few days after Tommy vanished again without a trace after knocking Kimberly out, Jason and Billy discovered from the package that Tanya gave them a few days earlier the security tape from Gordon's house. It was only then after Tommy's disappearance once again that they showed the tape to Kimberly at Rocky and Adam's dojo where she discovered about Gordon Walker's murder...it showed on the tape Tommy brutally murdering him on the tape. However, the night when Tommy knocked out Kim she was the only who knew the truth of what happened to him but the question was how is it possible for him to become possessed.

"So...what's the plan if Tommy does show up?" Rocky suddenly asked, "It's no given evidence that his dark side is taking over again but..."

"Maybe we were wrong maybe that wasn't really Tommy on the tape killing Gordon Walker?" Jason said denying it as they played it over, "It maybe some sort of sheer fluke that...well he was there at the wrong time maybe...wait you know what I got to call Kat to see what time she's done work."

"That security tape showed Tommy killing a man Jason," Zack said in frustration as the others were still rattled after a few days, "It's hard for us to believe that wasn't him when it clearly was him!"

"Yeah it's pretty difficult to piece together what the hell happened after I got knocked out by my fiancee," Kim sighed, "It was like...it was like he wasn't himself. I've seen his dark sides take over and I know I can always pull him back but it seems like it's taking a hold of him and it's pushing me to the edge to do something I can't bring myself to do. And you know what that is...confront it face to face because I can't go through this again! Dammit what the hell triggered it? I just said one word and suddenly I find myself the next minute connecting with Tommy's fist in my face!"

"Wait a minute...what did you say before that happened?" Tanya asked, "Kimberly you never told us the part before Tommy knocked you out. Did you say something to him?"

"All I remember before being knocked out was finding a picture with this word written on the paper...it said cristo whatever that means."

"The one word that triggers it all," Tanya smirked a bit, "It explains everything and you were about the only one that knew and didn't want to tell us about it. Cristo is the latin word for demon...you only say when you're in need of exposing someone who is possessed and that is what happened to Tommy."

"Are you saying Tommy is possessed by a demon?" Adam and Aisha asked.

"I knew when I said it out loud that night he must have flinched at the sound of the word Cristo he knocked me out. Somehow when I caught a glimpse of Tommy's eyes changing black I knew it wasn't him. I thought I remember hearing the number six or whatever it was saying I am Six."

"Six...I know that name one of the names of many demons, but this demon is one in particular special because it is known as the hellish mascot of the elite of Hell," Tanya said as she was going through some books, "According to lore there were many accounts about people going through multiple possessions meaning that there was more than one demon possessing a person. I followed this story a couple years back about this girl in Illinois who was possessed by a demon that called itself Six. Only one group of hellbound demons can unleash Six and if it has a hold of Tommy getting him back will be a battle."

"I'm getting out of here if we're still tumbling down that rabbit hole at an alarming name than I'm going out there and I want answers," Kim said as she pulled out the hex box, "Two weeks ago I wasn't suppose to find this but something tells me that this is important and whatever or whoever is messing with Tommy and me wants this." Kim opened the box and found an old spyglass inside of it made from amber. They observed the spyglass until it was giving off an errie energy as Tanya struggled to reclose the hex box. "Okay didn't expect that little telescope to give off so much negative energy. This was the same mark I saw on Samael the night he attacked Tommy and me in Lana's nursery. Whoever the hell is taking over Tommy I'm going to face it head on and I'm taking my insurance policy with me! Something tells me Samael wants this and whoever this Six demon I'm going to save Tommy because I made a promise I intend to keep."

"Wait you got to crazy going on a wild goose chase after Tommy," Jason said as he tried to stop his best friend from going on a suicide mission, "I know how much Tommy means to you dammit he means as much to us as he does to you! I know sometimes it's hard to face going down to last resorts but we're talking about an unseen darkness that is possessing him! Kim you need all the help you can get and we're not going to stand by and watch you drive off into the unknown! Think about this and think about your daughter!"

"I am thinking about my daughter...I have to do this on my own," Kim replied as she just left the dojo, "If I have to die trying just to save my white knight then so be it but what would you do Jason if it was Kat or anybody else you love more in this world? I've face Tommy's darkside before and I know in my heart I'm not going to the last resort which means bloody murder. Like we always say we have a reason to live and a reason to fight for and he's my reason for everything in this world. I'm going to save Tommy...I know I will because it's how it is."


	18. When the Game is Afoot

**Chapter 18: When the Game is Afoot**

_Medford, Oregeon..._

After much reflection and discussion of the events that occurred two weeks ago, Kimberly's mind now wondered back to the present time and right now. She was fully aware of where she was and what city because somehow she figured if Tommy was going to hideout somewhere it would be in Medford at Gordon Walker's house. It became clear to her after arguing with her friends earlier in the day she knew they wouldn't abide to her wishes to not follow but knowing either Tanya, Jason or any of the others one of them was bound to follow her and it happened to be Billy. Then there was the fact that Jason came along because now her mission to save Tommy now also required them to rescue Kat who left a frantic message on Jason's phone that Tommy showed up at the clinic. The three of them prepared to sneak inside to rescue both of their friends as they sneaked from the back entrance of the house hopefully not to be detected.

Meanwhile inside the house, Kat woke up and found herself tied to a chair in the living room of some strange house. She notice that there was a fire going in the fireplace and she figured that she wasn't in Angel Grove. The last thing she remembered was calling Jason leaving a message telling him that Tommy was at the clinic but something wasn't right...then it suddenly hit her that Tommy was the one that knocked her out and took her. Kat let out a scream as she found the body of a dead police officer on the floor who she assumed was patrolling the crime scene. It came back to her what happened at the clinic when Tommy showed up as she was struggling to escape her binds.

"It seems like the little Kitty-Kat is awake," she found Tommy looking through some of her textbooks when she noticed the errie smirk on his face and saw his eyes change from brown to black. "While you were taking your little cat nap I took the liberty of entertaining myself by taking a glance into one of your books. I'm still intrigued and complexed by the human anatomy and human medicine. I don't see why humans are in need of looking for some sort of medical miracle to prolong their pathetic lives."

"What's it to you huh?" Kat snapped, "I know what you are and I know you're not Tommy but you're possessing his body and for whatever damn reason it is something tells me you can't keep your hold on him for long."

"And are you trying to diagnose me to find your little puzzle as to how you're going to help your little friend Kimmy get her white knight back? If it is any consolation life is always about puzzles needing to be solved and alveloar rhabdomyosarcoma is just one of those you couldn't seem to piece together. Oh I'm sorry I must have hit a nerve have I?"

"I'm sorry dude I wasn't paying any attention...if this is your way of torturing me than get on with it or are you going bore me with another bedtime story I heard dozens of times?"

"You know what fascinates me about human trauma is how much people change and become something they aren't as Six would like to say." It was then Kat learned the demon's name that he was trying to emotionally break her down to torment her. "People only change after a trauma, if they wanted to change before the trauma. Or if they watched too many after school specials...I'm sure that raced through your mind after what happened to your little sister Andie. The once promising prima ballerina trades in her pointe shoes for syringes, a stephoscope and dying patients who supposedly need saving. You can thank us that we didn't kill her but human medicine and disease did and the irony of it is that you fabicate yourself into believing that what you're doing will help you prevent the same mistake from happening twice. It was human error that killed your sister my dear Katherine...oh I'm sorry I guess your parents didn't tell you the truth of what really happened."

"You don't know anything about my little sister so why should I believe anything you tell me?" Kat snapped, "I know your little game you're just trying to screw with me by using an emotional trauma in my life just to break me! You know what's the difference between you and me is that we feel things and we learn how to channel them into something constructive. I got to ask you what do you know about human error? You think you know everything do you huh Six? I know my sister and believe me whatever you can assume it won't work!"

"Then it must have been a shock to your parents after the doctors did an autospy on your sister that it wasn't cancer that didn't kill her...but something that went undiagnosed that the doctors didn't pick up on. So you're the medical expert here studying to become a doctor how does human error miss explaining about the thrombosis that resulted from a clot in her brain? I know things that you don't and it makes you wonder about the truth...you wonder what life would have been like if your sister was given that extra year to live instead of dying from an unexplained blood clot in her brain that wasn't related to her cancer? But it wouldn't have made a difference the kid was still terminal and no wonder how much medicine the kid was dope up on she still would have died regardless."

"My parents knew about what happened to Andie it was alveloar rhabdomyosarcoma that killed her that she had since she was seven years old! So don't tell me that a misdiagnoses that resulted in human error killed my sister! I swear if I wasn't tied up I would have sliced your throat because you're trying to make me remember about Andie's death!"

"I'm not intentionally making you remember what happened to your sister I'm simply trying to convey a truth here as to what truly happened to her," the demon Six told her, "My whole experiement is to see how much human trauma is push people over the edge. Casualties are part of the whole circle of life." He ended up taking a blade and putting it to Kat's throat as she tried to scream. "My question is what happens to the person after undergoing trauma?"

"Don't you even dare hurt her or I swear I'll pull this trigger!" Kat looked up and found Kimberly holding the Colt at gunpoint to Six's head as Billy and Jason came into the room and untied Kat. "Guys she's right here!"

"Jason get me out of this!" Kat yelled as Jason started to untie her, "That is not Tommy I tried to warn you to tell you but then..."

"I know babe we got the message that's why we're here. You wouldn't think I let anything happen to my wife?" Jason helped Kat up as he gave her a kiss. "So much for working overtime huh? I went by the clinic and when I saw the sulfur I knew something was up. Did that bastard do anything to you because I will tear him to sheds if he did. Kat what's wrong? Why are you upset?"

"It knows about Andie...it told me things that I didn't know and what really happened to her," Kat sneered looking at Six, "It was trying to break me by using something traumatic in my life to distract me. How can it know things I don't?"

"They manipulate the truth Kat...that's a demons whole game," Kim snapped as she continued holding the gun to Six, "I'm not going to let that happen again! I can kill you in a heartbeat if I had the chance."

_"Then why don't you do it then! A hunter's code is to get the job done by whatever means it takes!" She suddenly saw Six inside of Tommy's body rush towards her as he grabbed her by the neck and pinned her up against the wall choking her. "What's holding you back huh? I thought the last living ancestor of Samuel Colt wasn't afraid of hell. You know this whole game wasn't about me torturing your little friends...elementary my dear this was all about you and to see how far I could push you over the edge. Did you possibly think that your precious white knight was immuned to us because of his God Fearing Child status bestowed upon some higher power out there? It was so easy to get the best of him when the last of our elites commands it. You see little Kimmy I'm not like most demons because I am that of many...for I am Six and I am many."_

"I already been introduced to you enough times," Kim snapped.

_"Just as spiteful and defiant as your daddy...he sends his regards. Even after all these years your old man is still a jones pissing us off I guess it runs in your family doesn't it miss Kimmy? It was a pleasure seeing him being tortured with what happened to your mother and your brother I got to say Lillith did some nice handy work on that. Our little girl does know how to make an impact. I'm sure you didn't wish to imagine the years worth of agony and torture your daddy is going through downstairs just to keep you alive. It seems to amaze me as to why two deals were made just to keep you alive huh? Your daddy bargained his soul to keep you out of harm's way and loverboy did the same thing just to keep you and your little bastard child alive."_

"And I bet it angers you to know despite having my father to torture for the next hundreds of years he still knows how to rattle your bottons downstairs. In all your years you couldn't imagine a human outsmarting you demons and even in death still make your existences a living hell. I like you to amuse me as to just how much you people hate my father so much that your taking out years worth of a personal vandetta against him and beat down on his family and Tommy's family? Are you persecuting him for altering your little master plan for hell on earth?"

_"Let's just say that your bastard of a father screwed us over time and time again until he landed a big bullseye on the Legion's radar when his day of reckoning came. You can thank the man for forever sealing your fates...however even when they dragged your daddy into the pit he knew something big that would bring upon the destruction of hell. No...that's impossible that rotten bastard did it again. How many bedtime stories has your daddy ever told you about what happened the day he met your loverboy's parents all those years ago? The sins of the father fall upon that of their children...that's ours you know that don't you?"_

The others watched in horror as Six continued to punch and kick Kimberly but as they tried to attempt to intervene they were always pushed back. However Kim kept getting up attacking Six knowing that it was Tommy. He showed her the mark on Tommy's arm which was similar to the one on the spyglass. "I'm not afraid to use this knife on you or destory what's in that box...if I have to pound the living crap out of you to save Tommy then by god I swear I will."

_"But how can you without hurting your precious white knight...it's fun toying with you. I wanted to see if you were capable of bringing yourself to kill Tommy but knowing the human condition of love you can't. You see Kimmy you can't break my hold on Tommy because it binds him to me and...to the Legion. I am the embodiment of the Legion, the messenger of the Legion...the last order left in existence to hell. You think the big man downstairs calls the shots alone? They're coming out to play in the west and particularly gunning for you. Tommy is theirs now and there is nothing you can do to stop it because you can't break the bind without killing him!"_

"The Legion?" Billy suddenly replied as him, Kat and Jason were still pinned up against the wall. "What are you?"

"So the Legion...the key players in hell's little game coming out to play? Let me guess they're going to come for us and for Lana to stop the Twilight from being fulfilled huh? I'm guessing your little pals are just another group of lackeys for the one rotting downstairs? I'm surprised that you have to relay a message to me using my fiancee to say that your buddies are rising I like to see you try that. I know why you took Tommy because you know that he's the only one that stands in your way, the one person who will defy you. I must have hit a nerve when I brought this little box of yours in it. I know about the amber spyglass after all the negative energy it gave off and I am assuming and correct me if I'm wrong but this is something that belongs to your Legion buddies huh?"

Kimberly suddenly felt Six's grasp loosen as she grabbed hold of the hex box and revealed the spyglass inside. She let out a smirk as she walked over to the fireplace and held the knife over the fire a bit to heat it up. Kim told the others to go outside while she continued to confront Six.

"Kim we're not leaving you in here you must be mad!" Jason replied as him and Kat tried to drag Kim outside, "I know that's Tommy but the thing inside of him tells us likewise. Dammit it will kill you!"

"Not by a long shot I need you guys to get out of here I have a plan!" Kim yelled watching her friends head out the door. "Since it's me you want Six I'm going to ask you one more time nicely...release Tommy."

_"It amazes me as to how far we can push you...but you're still staring at what you fear," Six smirked, "You think you're strong enough to destroy that spyglass without knowing what it's for? I see now that the game is at a stand still and why is that miss Kimmy. I know the little show you're trying to put on because you realize once you lose everything you love than what are you left with? I know you don't want your friends to still see the girl who is still afraid of the dark and fear the night. Seeing me I represent the darkness you people try to control, try to suppress because you don't want to face your dark side. Reality check I know you want to destroy me because I represent everything you fear and what will happen to Tommy once he gets dragged into the pit what he'll become. The innocence inside of you will be lost once that happens. Did you actually believe that this was more than about Lana?"_

"You feed off fear and anguish but I'm not going to yield because I know what has to be done. You may try to use my fears against me but it makes me stronger and it gives me something to fight for and it's Tommy. I may fear the night and the darkness and suffer the wrath hell tries to bring upon me but I'll still keep standing and I will look you or anyone of those sons of bitches in the eyes in defiance. If the Legion wants me than they can come and you can tell your bosses that they have my number but they're not taking Tommy without a fight. I don't care whatever you have in store for my family I will fight to save but I guarantee you that when this is over, hell will fall. I'm going to make you release Tommy if I have to die trying."

_"What makes you think I'll obey you little girl? Loverboy can't be saved because he's binded to us and if you want to save him then it means you take that knife and gut him with it. Tommy Oliver is no more...there is only Six. There is only the Legion. Boy there are so many plans in store for you but even if you stop me the Legion will be coming to take care of business that should have been taken care of a long...time ago. Your father was tredding in deep water many years ago that it's no surprise that the only living child of Nathan Hart is swimming in the same waters. Do you think you can stop what is bound to happen? That thing you hold in your hand represents the darkness and forces that are beyond your ken little girl and we'll give you a meaning to fear the night and the dark."_

"Like I said you use my fiancee as a bargaining chip I wonder what would happen if I were to say toss this spyglass in the fireplace what are you going to do? I played with fire for a very long time and I know of the forces of darkness I'm facing. Fate is not something that is set in stone and I believe destiny can be changed. You think your binds can make Tommy yield to them? What makes demons yield to something above them? It's funny when you heat up a knife even especially one that is used kill demons over fire but you think I'm going to use it to kill Tommy. I know you want that because that was why you took over Tommy...but you know what I can always surprise you guys even when you least expect it."

After hitting Six with the spyglass in the face Kim took out a bottle of holy water which caused him to flinch in pain as smoke sneered all over. It only served as a distraction as Kim suddenly tackled Six down and after heating up the blade grabbed hold of Tommy's arm. She pressed the blade against the binding mark as it started screaming in pain. She saw his eyes change from black to brown as Kim continued to apply more pressure on the mark burning off of his arm until Tommy's body started to convulse. A moment later a black mist escaped from Tommy's mouth and disappear in the air as Kim noticed that Tommy's body stopped convulsing as he started grasping for air.

"Oh man...why does my arm feel like it's burning?" Tommy soon opened his eyes and Kim started tearing up looking into his brown eyes again he was back, "Hey Beautiful what's going on?"

"Don't ever scare me like that again Handsome...you don't know how I'm happy you're back," Kim hugged Tommy tight as they got up from the ground. As she grabbed hold of Tommy's wrist he flinched in pain neglecting the massive burn on his arm from burning off the binding mark that Six left on him. "Oh I'm sorry about your arm...I had to do that in order to get you back but we'll have Kat look at that."

"Thank you for saving me...you should have destroy me after everything I did. Why didn't you kill me knowing that my dark side is your biggest fear? I hurt a lot of innocent people and I killed a man, a hunter to be precised. I hurt our friends and god I even made Kat remember about her sister. But I hurt you the most...the one person who I live for I hurt you and..."

"You don't have to thank me because I knew in my heart I was going to save you no matter what it takes. What happened to you wasn't your fault and I just had to do whatever it takes to keep you safe because I made a promise. I love you too much not to lose you and I will fight for you and face hell and any evil forces out there for you. Besides...you're my white knight and I need you by my side."

"I know and it was why I wanted to keep you safe and keep you from confronting what you feared...my dark side, or my demonic side. What I saw it happened and I knew it was going to happen but I felt like I couldn't break free. I wanted it to be over because when that demon was inside of me it gave us a glimpse as to what I will become once I get dragged into the pit and you lose the part that makes you who are, your humanity. Death was the only option if I was beyond salvation to be saved. I guess with you saving me...it means that my powers, my visions in particular aren't all that subjective and that we do have the power to control our own destinies."

"I've seen your dark side and the evil side of you many times and you always overcome it," Kim aided Tommy in walking out of the house as they continued to talk. "I've watch you through it all and I even had to confront what I feared for years but overcoming it makes you stronger. I know reality can be a cruel bitch and when everyone told me that if I couldn't stop you I had to face doing something that would break my heart I couldn't accept it. Destiny is not written in stone and fate is what we make of it because I know even in the dark you couldn't hear my voice you find your way back. Hey given a few bruises, scratches and a couple of broken bones it was worth it and all we just need is more time."

"I love you more than you'll ever know and I still want to marry you," Tommy smiled as they kissed, "If you'll still have despite everything."

"There is nothing more to say except I love you too Tommy and I'll still take you with everything attached to it good or bad because that is how much you mean to me."

_Angel Grove, California..._

The car ride back home was quiet for all five of them and Billy, Kat and Jason knew that Tommy was still trying to deal with everything that happened to him the past two weeks. Kat asked Jason and the others to stop by the cemetery before heading back to Tommy and Kim's place as she wanted to visit her sister's grave. Kim knew that Tommy still felt guilty for what he did to Kat but she understood that it wasn't his fault and that he never meant to hurt his friend. They followed Kat in the cemetery walking towards a gravestone that belonged to her little sister.

"Are you sure you want to be here Kat I mean...it's pretty late and you had a really rough day," Jason replied putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I have to be here and when I called you I wanted to ask you to come with me after work. Well that was before all that stuff happened in Medford remember what I told you what today would have been."

"Oh Kat I remember it's Andie isn't it? I figured your parents must have come by and visited her grave." Jason looked forward when they saw flowers in front of the gravestone. "Knowing you I knew you'll never forget your sister's birthday."

"Kat about what happened...I didn't mean to bring up Andie I know it still hurts we've all been through losing a loved one," Tommy sighed, "I know that it was Six saying that stuff to you and I can't forget my actions and words and..."

"Andie was the reason we moved to Angel Grove and today would have been her eighteenth birthday," Kat said staring at her sister's grave, "I knew about the misdiagnosed thrombosis and the blood clot in her brain...my parents found out when they got the results of the autopsy report. When she was diagnosed with alveloar rhabdomyosarcoma at seven years it scared her at first even after she became terminal during the next four years, but it amazed me as how brave she was. She wasn't a normal eleven year old girl because endured as much as any adult would have gone through their whole lives. We moved knowing the risk that Andie wouldn't have much time left with us but it didn't stop her from living her life and enjoying it."

"Was Andie the reason why you passed up the scholarship to that dance school in London?' Kim asked, "And why you stopped dancing?"

"I began to withdraw from a passion both my sister and I shared," Kat added, "When she passed away I didn't have someone to share my love of dancing with, and whenever I danced I felt like there was something missing and it was her. Seeing her in the hospital going through what she endured made me rethink about what I wanted. What she went through for four years gave me a different passion to pursuade. My family was a mess during the last few months of Andie's life but it amazed me as how brave she was to tell my parents, my brother Liam and me that everything will be alright. She wasn't afraid of dying and she always assured us that she lived life to the fullest. I'm wasn't afraid of getting over Andie's death but I wish I could have the same courage and bravery as her to go through life...I'm afraid of letting my little sister down."

"Andie was a fighter like you said during her funeral and remember what you said during your euology?" Jason replied, "You talked about her last dance recitial before she ended up being admitted again in the hospital what the two of you talked about."

"My sister told me not to worry when she's gone and if I stop dancing because she's gone she wouldn't hate me. I tried to deny the fact that she was dying but she kept telling us that she loves us and that there was nothing she regretted in her short life. Even if I didn't become the ballerina she thought her big sister would be Andie told me she'll be proud of whatever I became in life. My kid sister told me to do something that will make a difference and help those who are in need. Her last words to me was you're going to be alright I promise you. Andie said I had a gift for helping people and if it wasn't for her...I wouldn't have wanted to become a doctor."

Kat turned to Kim and Tommy as she smiled with tears. "You know when it comes to the two of you it reminds me of the courage and bravery the pair of you have to face evil just like Andie did. Tommy I'm not mad for being reminded of what happened with Andie I just wish...I could have been strong enough like her to face whatever comes my way. But meeting you guys gave me another new lease on life and I'm thankful for that and I couldn't hate any of you for it, never."

"But you are Kat and she wouldn't have learned if it wasn't for her big sister," Tommy said, "You thought you were the only one learning from her but she needed you too and she learned how to be brave because of you."

"Andie would have been proud of you regardless," Kim added, "Even now...she'll still always have her big sister to look up to."

"Thanks you guys and like we all swore to do we're going to stand by you guys till the end," Kat replied as she placed a pair of ballet shoes in front of Andie's grave, "Thanks for giving me courage to keep on living little sister...you'll always be my little ballerina sister."


End file.
